Not With Her
by pegasus5406
Summary: Paul is fighting the imprint. Two stubborn people dealing with their own troubles, before finally coming together in a dramatic end. Bella and Paul story/ Jake. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Not With Her**

**Author:** Peggy McDaniel McCombs

**Pairing**: Paul and Bella

**Beta/advisor/proof reader:** Maria Vilson

**Summary:** Paul is fighting the imprint. Two stubborn people dealing with their own troubles, before finally coming together in a dramatic end.

**Rating:** M Adult Language, Graphic Sexual Content, Violence.

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Friendship

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sam, Jared, Embry, and Paul walked out of the woods laughing and joking around as they shoved and pushed one another having the time of their lives. They had come to check on the newest member of the pack, Jacob Black, who had just phased two weeks before. They had just cleared the trees when they saw a young sprig of a girl marching toward them, and they could tell she was mad as hell.

Paul knew right away who it was even though he had never set eyes on her before, well not human eyes anyway. He did however see her through Jake and Sam's eyes while in wolf form, but that was it. He knew her by reputation more than anything. The leech lover he thought with a cringe.

Paul knew Jake had a larger than life crush on her that she didn't return. Paul saw in Jake's wolf mind how he was always trying to kiss her and touch her, and she was always pushing him away; but, that didn't seem to stop him, or even her, as far as that goes from showing up on the Reservation almost every day.

The girl was always where she didn't belong, and where Isabella Swan was you could be sure trouble wasn't too far behind. How did Paul know this if he hadn't met her before? Simple, through the pack mind link.

You see Embry phased a short couple of weeks before Jake did, and Jake, Embry, and Quil hung out together a lot before that. But, once Embry phased he was ordered by Sam their Alpha to stay away from Jake and Quil until he could learn to control his wolf.

One of the things the wolves can do is talk to each other using this mind link, you can learn a lot about someone through the wolf mind link, sometimes more than what they wanted to learn. Oh, it has its good points as it has its bad.

The good points are that it's easier to strategize between one another when they have to fight vampires. The bad points are that they can see anything their pack mates may be thinking at any given moment, including their times alone with their mates…and the last thing Paul wanted to see were his two best friends banging the hell out of their imprints.

Especially since he hadn't had any in the last month with babysitting the two green horns twenty four seven. Not good, especially with Paul's temper. He was hard to get close to on a good day, but with being out of the whore pool for so long…well let's just say Paul wasn't a happy camper at the moment, and with this piss ant of a girl heading their way he was already working up a good head of steam, and Sam noticed.

"Paul, settle down," Sam warned.

Paul, Jared and Sam had to listen to all of the childish crap that the three stooges, Moe, Larry, and Curly, aka, Jake, Embry, and Quil did together. The main thing being, thoughts of how they constantly were romantically hitting on one Isabella Swan, the queen bee that was heading their way.

All three of them had the hot's for the girl, but Jake more than any of the three. He was always trying to come up with a new way to get into Bella's panties to make her his, but Sam had ordered Jake to send her away in any way he saw fit, if for nothing else than to save her life. If Jake was to phase near Bella he could literally cleave her in two with his sharp claws. Sam knew this better than any of them, better from experience.

After Sam imprinted on Emily, his girlfriend at the time's cousin who came up from the Makah Reservation to help Leah plan for her wedding to Sam, and with one look she was out of there. Sam tried to make Emily see that he had no choice, he tried to explain how imprinting worked, but Emily wasn't having any part of it, she couldn't do that to her cousin who was also her best friend.

To make a long story short Sam got angry and phased too close to Emily and now she wears scars to prove it, scars that travel down one side of her face to her shoulders. It was told to those who knew nothing of the wolves, that she was attacked by a bear, to help keep their secret. Sam never left her side, and when she was finally released from the hospital, Sam and she were together, and have been ever since.

But Sam is still a little skittish when it comes to new wolves being around other people, or humans in this case. The pack knew for sure that Jake told Bella he didn't want anything to do with her any longer, because they were there the day before hiding out in the woods when she arrived, and with their supernatural hearing they heard everything Jake had said.

Sam even cringed at how he told her, and planned to talk to Jake about it later. He was mean in the way he told her to go away, that he didn't want to be around her anymore, and that he was tired of her whining, that he was no longer her friend, it was totally uncalled for. He could have done it in a better way.

But seeing Bella back again today, they all could see why Jake did it the way he did. She didn't listen to a thing Jake had told her yesterday. Even before that Billy had tried to get her to stay away.

Paul heard Billy tell her a number of times that Jake wasn't home. He told her that maybe it would be best if she didn't call anymore…but nooo…she kept it up, until Billy stopped answering the phone all together, which left nothing else for her to do, than to show her arse back here at his house anyway.

Paul had to give her kudos though. The way she was storming up to a bunch of over grown muscle-bound men without a care in the world showed she had spunk, so the guys readied themselves for what this little all of five foot two spit-fire of a girl was about to give them.

The four of them stopped and waited for hell to rain down on them, as she marched up to them screaming at the top of her lungs that she wanted them to leave Jake alone, as she brought one of her arms up and planted it into Sam's chest trying to push him back as hard as she could screaming between her teeth. Of course Sam didn't budge.

"He told you he didn't want this, to just leave him alone," she yelled again. By this time Paul was seeing red, thinking Jake had opened his big mouth and told her of the wolves.

Paul couldn't keep his mouth shut; he never could which was part of his problem most of the time and it always got him in trouble.

"What did he tell you leech lover, huh?!" Paul asked hatefully through his own clinched teeth and angry scowl as he got in her face.

"He said nothing," was all Bella got out of her mouth as she raised her hand to smack Paul across the face, but froze where she stood once she glanced into his eyes.

Paul too froze as his angry expression turned into one of confusion, and dare I say fear.

"Paul!" Sam yelled and grabbed one of his arms as did Jared trying to stop him from harming Bella, but soon saw that he was frozen to the ground as both he and Bella stared at one another. It was then that Sam saw what had happened.

Paul began to back away shaking his head. "No…no, no, no, this can't be happening, not with her…not with the leech lover...No!" he yelled as he forced himself to break eye contact and turned to run, phasing as he went.

"Paul!" Sam called out to stop him, but it was already too late, Paul was already halfway across the Reservation. He ran until he reached the mountains and climbed as high as he could go. He then sat down after phasing back to human, not wanting to hear Sam ordering him to come back.

He sat there looking out over the embankment that was at least five hundred feet down, letting his legs hang over the side and rubbed his face as he screamed. "God No, not the leach lover anyone but her; damn you Taha Aki is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?!" he yelled as visions of Bella flipped through his mind.

He pressed one of his hands against his chest as he felt the pain of being so far away from her, and cussing her didn't help the pain either. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands trying to force the sight of her out of his mind, but it didn't help.

It even came to his mind to dive off the cliff; he hoped he'd bounce off a few rocks on his way down and then hoped he impaled himself on a huge tree limb once he was close to the ground. Death would be better than this, he thought.

Paul knew he would imprint at some point and time, and he even knew it wouldn't be with any of the whores he screwed at times. He figured it would be some sweet kind hearted woman who would be able to calm him and his wolf down a few notches. Sure Bella was a woman like that, but he didn't want the leech lover.

He didn't want the sloppy seconds from a fucking bloodsucker. "Fuck that," he thought, and again he felt the pain in his chest…"Fuck, what the hell am I going to do now!" he yelled snorting through his nose angrily, rubbing his chest once again.

Paul may have given Sam and Jared grief over being pussy whipped by their imprints, but it was all in fun, who would have thought that it would happen to him…and so fast.

He even went as far as telling the pack that he would never imprint on anyone, that even if he did he'd fight it telling them he loved his life as it was, fucking a different girl every night; at least it was his choice. But of course Sam and Jared would always came back with a, we will see big guy, and left it at that.

But the truth of it was, Paul was lonely, yeah he had the pack, but it wasn't the same thing. Once they parted ways for the night, Paul sat and wished he had someone to spend time with, someone to warm his bed if only to feel another human being at his side, someone he could hold, someone he could call his own.

Paul didn't have anyone other than the pack. His dad drank himself to death, and his mom literally worked herself into an early grave, while making sure they had a roof over their heads and food in their bellies.

She had worked a double at the diner in Port Angeles and fell asleep at the wheel and rammed head on into a tree while coming home from work one night. That was a night Paul would never forget.

It was Charlie Swan ironically enough, Bella's dad, and Billy Black, Jake's father and chief of their tribe who came to his house to break the sad news to him. He was sixteen years old at the time.

It was also the night Paul phased for the first time. Of course Charlie freaked out, but Billy knew what had happened considering Sam and Jared were already wolves. Once they felt the shimmer of someone phasing, and knowing it wasn't either one of them, Sam and Jared were at Paul's house quick enough.

That's also the day Billy sat Charlie down and told him about how the stories he had been telling over the years were true, and Charlie after freaking out somewhat with finding out that his daughter had been dating a vampire, which he promised would never happen again over pain of death on his part, settled in the realization of what his old friend had told him was true.

He also saw that it made sense, he thought that they were a little too young to become warriors, but if that's what it took to protect their land he understood…somewhat.

Charlie promised not to say a word to anyone, and stayed true to his word thus far, he kept their secret even from Bella his own daughter. It was discussed between the elders and the pack about telling Bella, but it was voted down, seeing she wasn't an imprint at the time; and, the fact she had dated a vampire, animal drinker or not, the elders felt she couldn't be trusted with their secret.

Telling Bella about the pack would have upset a lot of people in the long run anyway, not that the pack really cared. They knew Bella could keep a secret, after all she'd been dating a vampire for going on the better part of a year before he and his coven up and left her in the woods alone.

Sam was the one who found her after he and the pack searched for hours looking for her. Paul saw what she looked like in Sam's mind, and yes, he felt a closeness to her, but he put it down as feeling sorry for her situation, and left it at that.

Sam took her to her dad's, and Jake was the one who nursed her back to health, but the point was if she hadn't taken up with the bloodsucker in the first place none of it would have happened, she could have kept her heart intact, Paul thought.

But anyway, Paul was left alone to fend for himself. Oh Sure Charlie offered to take him home with him until arrangements could be made, but Sam stepped in offering to take him to his place saying that he was not in control of his wolf yet, that he and Jared would see that he was trained to control his wolf.

A few weeks later after his mother's funeral and getting control over his wolf, Paul returned to his home. He promised his mother long ago that he would graduate from High School.

There were too many kids on the Reservation that dropped out at a young age from school, and Paul's mother feared Paul would be one of them, but Paul was true to his word.

He might have acted like he was some kind of juvenile delinquent with all the fighting and screwing around he did, but Paul was smart, and graduated at the top of his class.

Billy had come to him shortly after Paul's return home and told him that his mother had made a will of sorts and gave it to the council to their safe keeping.

She had paid off the house a few years ago, and had started putting money in a savings account for her retirement, and if anything was to happen to her before Paul was of age the money was to go to him to live on until he graduated and could find work for himself.

But even then he found out that the Elders took it on themselves to pay his utility bills until he graduated, and knew someone was coming in his house while he was at school and cleaned his house every so often, and always left the cabinets, and refrigerator full of food.

He suspected it was Sue Clearwater, well Swan now since Charlie and Sue had married recently, and Charlie moved into her house there on the Reservation. But Bella still lived in her old house in Forks.

She had just graduated High School herself. Bella was close to being nineteen years old, and was looking to head to Seattle in the fall to attend College.

Paul wondered if she would go now that this had happened. In some ways he hoped she would, although he didn't know if his heart could stand that much pain for that long of time, and what would happen if she met someone she wanted to live out the rest of her life with, how would he survive that?

"What the fuck are you thinking?" he screamed out, "fuck her let her go," he said under his breath; this is so unfair, he thought, "It's so unfair!" he then screamed. "I don't want her!" he yelled out cursing at no one in particular as his wolf growled at the man. Paul chuckled.

"What, you want the vampire girl dumb arse?" he laughed as his wolf growled again. "Well tough shit, you don't get her, because I won't let it happen," Paul chided.

"_She is our imprint, she was chosen for us. I will fight you on this young human,"_ his wolf growled.

"Bring it," Paul said as he jumped to his feet and phased and headed toward the tribe, and to his home or so he thought. He had made it to the Reservation and realized that they were heading back to Jake's house.

"NO!" Paul yelled and skidded to a stop trying to make his wolf turn to go home.

"_**MINE!"**_ his wolf growled as he started to move slowly toward Jake's, Paul fighting him all the way. This went on for a while until Paul looked up with his wolf eyes and saw they were behind Jake's house. The sweet smell of strawberries and lilacs wafted through the air and almost brought Paul and his wolf to their knees. It was her scent. Paul moaned, almost losing his restraint and barging into the Black home.

"Fuck!" Paul growled and finally won against his wolf and phased back to human. He slipped on his shorts and began to walk as fast as he could to his house, but not fast enough, because it was then that he heard his alpha's voice.

"Paul, get your arse over here…NOW!" Sam ordered. Paul stopped dead in his tracks and huffed. Not being able to go against his alpha's orders he turned and headed back to Jake's and to his imprint, growling all the way.

**xXx**

After Paul took off and shifted into a giant wolf, Bella stood there shocked at what she saw. Her legs became weak and not being able to stand any longer she fell on her behind.

Still shocked, she sat there with her heart racing faster than it had ever beat before and her mouth hanging open. It was then she heard a deep voice quietly say.

"Bella, are you okay? Let me help you up," Sam said putting his hand out for her to take, but it was too soon. Bella's mind raced as she put two and two together. She remembered Billy and how he used to tell Jake and her stories when they were young, of wolves, the protectors of the tribe. They were true, she thought as it sunk in what Jake was trying to tell her last night.

"_It was an order," he said as he fought to tell Bella what he was told not to after going to Bella's house later that night. He felt bad about the way he spoke to Bella and wanted to make a mend. "Remember the story I told you on the beach that time Bells?" Bella's thoughts reeled through her mind as she tried to remember. She could only remember Jake talking about the cold ones, she thought as she shook her head._

_Jake would start and then stop short, as the alpha order barged in to stop him. He was trying to get the words out, but with the gag order in affect it was useless. He only hoped that Bella would put what he had said together, and figure it all out. He knew she was smart. He knew she'd get it sooner or later._

Was there more she thought at the time, but now she remembered. Wolves, protectors, that's what they were giant shifting wolves, she thought as she looked at Sam's hand that he had stuck in front of her to help her to her feet causing her to panic.

"No…no, no…get away from me!" she screamed as she crabbed walked backwards, her hand behind her as her feet carried her backwards as fast as she could. It was then that she heard his voice.

"Bella!" Jake yelled as he jumped over the back porch railing and ran across the yard. When he got to Bella he dove over her shifting into a huge russet colored wolf, his paws landing heavy on the ground only a few feet from Bella facing his brothers. He took defensive stance and growled making the pack step away from Bella.

"Jacob, phase back now! We are not going to hurt the girl. She saw Paul phase and she's in shock. Phase and take care of her," Sam ordered. Jake's body began to shake, rippling so fast he almost disappeared from sight as his wolf disappeared and a very naked Jake stood in his place.

Sam threw Jake a pair of shorts that Embry had run into Billy's house to get. Jake put them on and ran over to Bella whose wide eyes stared at Jake, surprised to see he was one of them as well.

"Jake?" Bella whined as Jake picked her up off the ground and carried her into his house, while Sam, Embry and Jared followed. Billy handed her a glass of water once she was seated on the sofa, which she took gratefully. Not knowing what to say, she nodded her head at Billy as Jake took a seat on the coffee table in front of her.

Jake told her the whole story of what he and the others were, and why they were what they were. Bella took it all in and understood, as her own father understood a few years before. But when she asked why the other guy ran away, Jake looked at Sam with a confused frown.

"Paul was here?" Jake asked, only remembering now that Sam had said he was earlier, he was so worried about Bella that he had forgotten. Sam nodded, but didn't say any more too at least Jake. Because after Bella was done taking it all in she told them she had to go. She needed time to think on this a little more, and promised not to tell a soul.

"Bella, I think you should wait and talk with Paul," Sam finally said. Bella and Jake both turned to Sam. Jake had his suspicions of what happened, but there was no way he was going to reveal anything like that to her.

"Why?" Bella asked confused.

"I think it's his place to tell you Bella, but you have to know that there's more to the story than what Jake here has told you," Sam explained. Bella looked at Jake confused, but she really didn't want to go into any more at the moment, and honestly she didn't think she could handle learning any more, she needed time to let it all sink in before she learned anything else. She hoped that Sam would let Jake tell her at a later time.

"Can't Jake tell me, I mean later, once I've had time to think about all this?" she asked. Sam looked between Jake and Bella not knowing what to do about this situation. He knew Jake loved Bella, but would he tell her everything? He didn't think so.

"I'll tell her everything after she gets some rest," Jake offered. Sam nodded his head knowing he wasn't going to tell her everything about imprinting any way. He knew then that Paul would have to face Bella with the truth.

Jake felt that Bella was his, he was so upset that he didn't imprint on her at first glance after phasing, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let someone else imprint on her.

Besides he knew how Paul was, he would never accept the imprint. He knew he would fight it, he hated that Bella was with a leech, called her leech lover to Jake all the time.

Jake hated it, but now he could use it to his benefit, and besides within a couple of weeks Bella would be leaving for College anyway. He hated the idea of her leaving when he found out, but now he was sort of glad.

Maybe he could get her to leave a little early, he thought. Tell her that she could take the time to get settled in before she started school. He had to get her out of there before Sam made Paul tell her about the imprint.

Jake knew if Paul told her of how much pain he would be in if she left that she would stay giving up her dream of going to College to help Paul, even if she didn't except the imprint. She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing she was causing pain to another person, even if that person was Paul Lahote. So he had to get her out of there, and soon.

Then Jake could keep reminding Paul that Bella was with a bloodsucker for almost a year, and could play it through as though if the Cullens ever came back that she'd just run back to them anyway. _Yes, this could work,_ Jake thought smiling inwardly. He told Bella to go home and get some rest that he would call her later. Bella nodded as she looked at the five men in front of her.

"I'll see you later Jake," Bella said getting up and leaving. They heard her rusty old truck start and rumble down the road. Sam walked over to the window and looked out. It was then he saw Paul walking at a fast rate toward his house. Sam opened the door and yelled.

"Paul, get your arse in here, NOW!" Sam yelled waiting for him to join the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not With Her**

Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson

Chapter 2

* * *

Paul stormed into the Black's house determined to fight the imprint to this girl. He sighed in relief when he found she was already gone, that is until Sam opened his mouth to yet again give him an order.

"Paul, you are to go to Bella and tell her of the imprint," Sam ordered.

"NO! I will not have her, not the leech lover. Never!" he yelled shaking his head vigorously. Jake smiled inwardly; he knew Paul would fight the imprint. He loved it when he was right, and he couldn't be happier.

"Paul, she is a gift from the Gods, you can't fight this," Billy reminded him, trying to get Paul to understand it would be impossible for him to refuse the gift that was handed down to him; he would offend the Spirit Guides if he refused. Paul shook his head as he still refused to hear what Sam and Billy were trying to tell him. He didn't care; nothing was going to change his mind.

"Sam, this is my decision, she is my imprint, and if I want to fight it, it is my right to do so. You cannot order me to go to her and tell her anything, you know this," Paul said between gritted teeth.

Jake was elated, Paul was right. No alpha could order a wolf to do anything when it came to an imprint. Paul was going to fight this and Jake found himself fighting to hold back a smile. He had to get to Bella and get her out of town before Paul cracked and wound up going to her. He had to work fast if he was going secure Bella as his own.

While she was gone he could come up with a way to make sure she turned to him if she needed anything. He knew she would start to feel the pull towards Paul. It may not be as painful as Paul would feel it, but she would still feel the pull, he knew that.

He had to come up with a reason for the pull that she would be feeling, maybe he could tell her that it was just her missing her father, that maybe she was just homesick. Yeah, that would work he thought, but for now he had to get her to leave for school a little early.

"Paul, you can't fight this! I know from experience. Do you think I didn't try to fight it when I imprinted on Emily? Do you think I honestly wanted to hurt Leah? It was impossible for me to stay away from Emily, both of us tried to fight it, and look at what came from fighting it Paul…Emily wears the scars as proof," Sam said thinking back to when he and Emily fought. Sam lost control over his wolf and phased too close to her and his wolf's claws scraped down Emily's face and shoulders; he cringed remembering that time.

"Listen to reason Paul," Sam continued, "before you harm not only the girl, but yourself as well," Sam said, trying to reason with the man. He knew the wolf wouldn't stand for staying away from its imprint, he knew too well.

"It might have been that way for you Sam, but it doesn't mean it will be the same for me, that I can't fight this, and I will!" Paul growled as he ran from the house and headed home to figure out a way to fight his wolf, and stay the hell away from Isabella fucking Leech Lover Swan.

"I'm going to go talk to Bella, maybe if I tell her about the imprint she'll talk to Paul," Jake lied, hoping he could talk Bella into leaving early for school.

"No, Jake, let her absorb what she has learned so far. You can go talk to her later. I'm going to call Charlie...he knows his daughter well enough to know how to fix this, maybe he can get her to come talk to Paul," Billy said.

"NO!" Jake yelled, as the three wolves and Billy's attention turned to Jake at his outburst, and he immediately had to come up with a reason for said outburst.

"We can't do that," Jake stuttered, "if Bella gets too close to Paul who's to say that Paul won't burst into his wolf and do to Bella what Sam did to Emily," Jake pleaded hoping they would listen to him, as he thought fast to come up with a plausible reason why Bella need to stay clear of Paul.

Sam shook his head, he knew Jake was up to something, just as he knew Jake wasn't going to tell Bella about the imprint, but he was right, Sam thought.

Paul could very well do as Jake suggested, and he hated to be the one to cause such a thing to happen; once was enough for Sam, he couldn't let what happened to Emily happen to Bella as well. Sam sighed before he spoke once again.

"Unfortunately, Jake's right, if we force Paul to go to Bella, it could cause more damage than I am willing to let happen," Sam said and then turned to Jake.

"Listen, I know you are in love with Isabella, but you cannot stop what is meant to be, Jake. Bella is Paul's imprint and it is our most sacred law that no one comes between a mate and his imprint. So if you have any ideas of coming between the two of them get it out of your head now, is this understood?" Sam said sternly.

Jake looked at Sam, feigning a look of shock. He shook his head as he spanned the room looking at all who stood around him. He stopped and looked into Sam's eyes once again.

"Look Sam, yes, I love Bella, I always have, does it hurt that she wasn't my imprint? Yes, but I only want what's best for her, and if it's Paul that will make her happy, then I'll be happy for her," Jake said, meaning most of what he said.

Only that when he said he wanted her happy, he meant he wanted her happy with him, not Paul, and he had no intentions of telling Bella about the imprint.

He knew what Sam meant. He expected Jake to explain to Bella what Paul could not, but seeing Sam wasn't ordering him to tell Bella about the imprint he was free to carry out his own plan, and that was to get her out of there as fast as he could without telling her anything about the imprint, and work on the rest later.

Jake couldn't understand what the Spirit Guides were thinking when they made Paul Bella's mate. He wasn't good enough for her. Jake had known her his whole life and loved her for just as long, she should have been his.

He was destined to be chief of this tribe and alpha of the pack someday, and no one was more qualified to stand by his side as he faced his destiny than Bella. Jake thought the spirits had made a mistake by doing this, and he would be the one to right this wrong if it was the last thing he did.

"I still need to talk to Charlie though," Billy said. "If anyone can help us figure out a way to fix this it would be her father," Billy continued. Jake shook his head.

"No Dad, it will only cause Charlie to go ballistic over a guy like Paul imprinting on his only daughter. It will cause more damage than good. He'll probably go directly to Paul, and once he finds him he'll shoot him. He'll also tell Paul to stay away from Bella, which Paul will gladly accept. Paul will probably say something dumb that will upset Charlie even more. Believe me that wouldn't be a good idea," Jake explained hoping they would listen to him.

"Jake, I think your dad is right. Charlie knows of the pack, he also knows how protective the wolves are of their imprints. He'll also see that not only will Bella be well protected, but she will be well taken care of. I think if Billy tells Charlie to be mindful with his wording about this to Bella that he will see the seriousness of this, and take care not to upset Bella or Paul as far as that goes," Sam said.

"I still think it's a bad idea Sam," Jake said, trying to get Sam to see reason, or his reasoning anyway.

"I'll be sure to make Charlie understand the seriousness of this son; as a matter of fact I think it would be best if I talked to Charlie face to face. I'll invite myself to dinner at the Clearwater/Swan house tonight and talk to him then," Billy said.

Sam nodded in agreement, he then told Jake to go see Bella after she's had time to rest and explain to her what happened this morning. He gave Jake a look that could not be denied as he meant business, that Jake better tell Bella about the imprint, and left taking the rest of the pack with him.

That night, Billy went to Charlie's house on the Reservation as Jake went to see Bella in Forks. Billy had called Sue earlier in the day and told her what had happened between Paul and Bella; Sue saw the seriousness of this and invited Billy, as he knew she would, to dinner so he could speak with Charlie face to face.

Billy knocked on Charlie's door at the same time Jake knocked on Bella's in Forks. When Bella opened the door to greet Jake, his smile turned into a frown. Bella stood there, her hair was a mess and her clothing was wrinkled. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was holding her fisted hand to her chest.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jake asked. Bella nodded her head. She looked almost like she did a couple of months after the Cullens left her, talking, but looked like death warmed over.

"I'm just tired Jake, come on in," she said as Jake followed her to the living room and sat down next to Bella on the sofa. She rubbed her face with both hands, and released a deep sigh. "I don't know what's gotten into me today," she said looking up at Jake listlessly.

"I think all this Edward crap has finally caught up to me, Jake," she said shaking her head.

"Hey Bells! You said his name without crumbling," Jake said happily. Bella looked back up to Jake and nodded as the corners of her lips curled up into a small smile.

"Yeah, I know. I think I've finally gotten over the prick," she said, which shocked Jake. Bella never cursed and what she just said surprised him, not only because she said it, but because she didn't even flinch at saying it, like she had been cursing her whole life, and that was anything but the truth. He wondered what was going on with her.

"Listen Bells, I'm really sorry for saying those things to the other day, you have to know that Sam ordered me to stay away from you, and I guess I kind of pushed you away in the worse possible way. I hope you'll forgive me honey, I didn't mean any of what I said," Jake said sadly.

Bella put her hand on Jake's arm, which made his heartbeat pick up speed. It felt as though it would make an appearance as hard as it was beating in his chest, and if he didn't get control of himself, he'd reveal his true feelings to Bella, and he just couldn't do that yet.

He swallowed hard to keep from gasping, it was a wonder he wasn't drooling all over himself. He even wiped his chin with his hand discreetly to make sure he wasn't. God he loved this girl, he thought, trying to hide his feelings the best he could for the time being.

"No, Jake, I understand why you did it, and yeah, I agree you could have done it a bit nicer, but I understand," she said. "Let's not talk about it anymore, you're my best friend Jake, and that will never change," she continued by patting his arm before releasing her hand from his forearm.

Jake cringed with those words. He couldn't understand why she couldn't see what was right before her eyes, but he couldn't think about this right now. He had to get her to leave before Charlie or Paul came to talk to her. Jake nodded his head and gave her the brightest smile he could muster, before he began.

"Look Bells, I've been thinking. You've been through so much lately, with the whole Cullens leaving, and now with me being part of the pack; I won't be able to see you much until I'm done with my training and all. And by the time I'm done with all that you'll be at school anyway, I know that this has got to be taking its toll on you," Jake said in one breath, he took another deep breath and started again.

"I know I told you that I hated the fact of you leaving and go away to College, but that was before all this wolf business started…I was thinking that maybe it would be a good idea if you go now," Jake said taking another deep breath as Bella's eyebrows shot up on her forehead.

"Are you trying to get rid of me Jake?" Bella asked with a chuckle.

"NO! Not at all, believe me if I had my choice I'd go to Seattle with you…you know to keep you safe…from those College guys," Jake sputtered, correcting himself before he made a fool of himself.

"I just hate the thought of you sitting around here thinking about things alone, and making yourself nuts, you'd probably wind up in that same catatonic state you were in when the Cullens left. I don't want that to happen, I just couldn't take that again, honey, so I was thinking that it would be best if you left a little early. You know, get away from this place for a while," Jake said. Bella looked up at Jake, still surprised at what he was saying.

"You want me to go away to school now?" Bella asked with her eyebrows still hiked high on her forehead.

"Well…yeah, I mean…of course I'll miss you and all, we can still skpe like we talked about, and we can talk on the phone from time to time, and I can even come up to visit you every now and again, I mean once my training is done," Jake told her. Bella smiled ear to ear after thinking of what Jake said.

"I'm proud of you Jake. I think you're finally growing up. I think this pack thing has done wonders for you," Bella said flinging her arms around Jake's neck in a tight hug. Jake's heart warmed with the feeling of her in his arms.

He closed his eyes, and wrapped his own arms around her holding her there for a few extra minutes, not wanting to let her go, he wanted to keep her in his arms forever, and if he had anything to say about it, he'd make sure she would be someday soon. Bella stayed in Jake's lap as he began again trying to get his plan in motion.

"Bells, I think the sooner you leave the better, you know get settled in and all. Get used to your surroundings before you start classes," Jake said hoping Bella wouldn't see through his plan. Bella looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"Jake, are you sure you're okay? I mean it seems like you're trying awful hard to get me away from here faster than need be," Bella surmised.

"I'm fine Bells, you know if I had my way you'd be down on the Reservation with me forever, I mean as your friend and all," Jake cringed once again having to say he thought of her as only a friend.

"But you know, I've seen what you've been through these past six months, honey, and I want you to go on with your life, I want you to be happy again. And I might have some small alternative motive for wanting this," he said.

"What alternative motive Jake?" Bella asked afraid of what he was going to say. She knew Jake loved her and she loved him too, just not in the same way, he was more of a brother to her than a lover.

He hadn't said anything to her about it, he didn't have to. Jake wore his feelings on his sleeve. He was always so attentive to her, always touching her, kissing the top of her head, always hugging her. She'd have to be blind not to see that he held feelings for her.

She knew Jake wanted them to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend, and even though he tried to hide it most of the time she knew better, and she definitely didn't want to get into this with him right now, but she had a feeling that that's exactly what was about to happen.

She was also feeling a pain in her chest, one she couldn't explain. It wasn't like she was having a heart attack or anything; it was more of a feeling like someone was pulling at her heart, like if her ribs weren't there her heart could be pulled out of her chest easily.

And then she thought that maybe it was nothing more than the thought of her leaving Forks and starting a new life without her Dad and Jake. That thought kind of frightened her, but doesn't everyone feel that way when they finally go out on their own? Jake caught her attention again as he began to speak.

An idea slipped into Jake's head, he knew his previous thoughts of not letting her see how he felt about her, but maybe if he let her know that his feelings for her had grown past the friendship stage, which was a lie in itself, considering he was so much in love with her that it hurt, that maybe she would at least think about returning his feelings someday soon.

So, he lowered his head as he spoke the words that he vowed never to say, well, at least not yet anyways, and even saying what he did was a stretch of the truth. He was only revealing a small slice of what he truly felt, and that is he was starting to have feelings for her.

"Well, I figured I'd wait for you to finish school, and maybe you'd see that we belong together, that maybe you'd come home to me. I love you Bells, I know you know this or at least I hope you know how I feel about you. I believe we belong together, honey, and that the sooner you get to school the more you will find that you miss me and will come home to me," Jake cooed. After a few minutes of silence Bella spoke. She placed her hand under Jake's chin and forced him to look up at her.

"Jake," Bella said sadly shaking her head, but she was stopped before she had a chance to reply to Jake's words.

"I know, you don't want to talk about this right now, honey, and that's okay, we'll have time to talk about this later," Jake said, stopping Bella in her tracks, not wanting to hear that she thought of him as a friend again, at least the words of how he felt for her were out there.

He hoped that with her being gone that she'd have time to think about it and come to the realization that she felt the same way. He knew she felt the same way, he could feel it down deep inside…in the depths of his soul. So he changed the subject on her and started talking about her leaving for school early.

"I still think it's better for you to leave for school a little early though, so you can get used to your surroundings before starting classes. What do you think?" Jake asked.

Bella was getting whiplash from the way Jake was bouncing back and forth from one subject to the next. She was glad that he changed the subject though; she didn't want to get into how he felt about her just yet.

She shook her head, and after clearing her mind she thought of what Jake said last; and, he was probably right, about the getting away part. Jake didn't know that Bella had already thought about leaving a little early, she too wanted to get settled in at school before classes started.

She also wanted to get things right with Jake before she left as well. She realized this afternoon that Jake never meant what he had said to her the other day. He had phased and was now part of the pack. He was trying to protect his tribe's secret from her, and was ordered to do so.

What she was really upset about was that Charlie had known about the wolves all this time, which she had found out from Billy before she left his house earlier, and Charlie had never said a word to her about it.

But after debating on it all afternoon she realized that it was indeed a secret of the tribe, and she didn't know exactly how her dad found out about it, but she couldn't fault him for not telling her for he was bound to the secret just as tightly as the others were; as she was now.

She did want to talk to him about it, but it would have to wait for a while, seeing he was living on the Reservation now.

Bella had already talked to her dad the night before about leaving early to go to school. She was surprised that Jake had wanted her to go as well, she remembered arguing with him about her leaving to go away to school not that long ago, she wondered what had happened to change his mind, was it because of his training as he said it was?

Jake wanted her to go to the small College here in Forks, but they didn't have the courses she needed to take.

She wanted to be an English teacher, and although the school here had some of the requirements she would need, the school in Seattle had all that she would need, and that is where she was planning on going, no question about it. So what was going on with Jake?

Some of what he said made sense to her. She knew he wanted her to be with him, but she was hoping he'd keep that to himself for a while anyway, but now that he had spilt the beans so to speak, she didn't want to go into it yet, so, she would let it slide for now.

He was her friend, her best friend, and that's all there was to it. She knew he wanted more, and she couldn't give it to him. She didn't want to hurt him, especially after all he had done for her, but…no…she didn't even want to try to have that kind of relationship with him, she had heard of friendships ending due to trying to be more, she couldn't, she wouldn't take that chance.

She never tried to lead him on. She was constantly talking about them being just best friends in hopes he'd let it go, but he never had. He was going to be hurt, it was inevitable especially if he kept it up the way he was, she hated it, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She would do her best to stop that from happening.

She just wished he would get it already, but after what he said tonight she could see that he wasn't giving up any time soon, obviously. What was it going to take to make him understand she didn't feel that way about him? That frightened her too, she didn't want to lose Jake's friendship, he was too important to her.

She hoped that while she was gone that he would find that special someone to be with, and give up on this insane idea of them being together. The thought was making her very nervous.

It was then that she thought that maybe she would leave earlier than even she had expected to leave. Tomorrow, she would leave the first thing in the morning. She would call Charlie again and tell him she would be out of the house tomorrow morning.

Charlie knew she was going away to school soon and was waiting for her departure to put the house in Forks on the market. After she was gone the house would sell and she'd be free to do what she wanted with her life, starting with College.

She hadn't thought past that part in her life yet, but she would, she had time to decide where life would lead her after she finished school.

**xXx**

Billy knocked on the door at Charlie's. Sue answered, and Billy rolled into the house. He would wait until after dinner to tell Charlie what was going on, he just hoped he could keep his old friend calm until he could tell him everything. At least Sue would be there to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Billy knocked on the door at Charlie's. Sue answered, and Billy rolled into the house. He would wait until after dinner to tell Charlie what was going on, he just hoped he could keep his old friend calm until he could tell him everything. At least Sue would be there to help him.

Charlie was sitting in the living room watching the game on the television when Billy rolled himself into the room. Charlie looked over seeing Billy enter the room.

"Hey old man, what are you up to? Sue said she invited you to dinner. There's nothing wrong is there, it's not Jake is it?" Charlie asked seeming honestly worried.

"Nah, Jake's fine, there is something I need to talk to you about, but it can wait until after dinner. I just wanted to hang out with someone of my own age for a while, so who's playing?" Billy said, hoping Charlie wouldn't press him into revealing just yet what he came to talk to him about, which would probably destroy their dinner.

Charlie sat and looked at Billy for a few minutes before answering him. "Sea Hawks and the Jets, it just started so you've made it just in time," Charlie said pushing what Billy said to the back of his mind for now. "Hey Sue, will you bring us a couple of beers?" Charlie yelled through the house.

"Coming right up," Sue yelled back. Sue brought them their beers and sat down next to Charlie as she waited for the casserole to bake in the oven. She glanced over at Billy giving him a worried look, before focusing on the game hoping Charlie wouldn't see how worried she was about how her new husband was going to take what Billy was about to reveal.

After a while she heard the timer go off and jumped to her feet, telling Charlie she'd set up the T.V. trays so they could all eat in the living room so Billy and Charlie wouldn't miss any of the game they were watching.

After eating, the game was just about over when Sue reentered the room, after cleaning the kitchen to bring two more beers back with her and sat once again next to Charlie.

She looked over at Billy wanting him to tell Charlie what they had talked about earlier that day when Charlie's cell phone rang. He pulled out his phone and looked to see who it was.

When seeing it was Bella he smiled and got to his feet and walked out of the room to answer, leaving Billy and Sue alone.

"Are you going to talk to him about Paul and Bella?" Sue asked wondering what he was waiting on. Billy nodded his head.

"Yes, I didn't want to disturb his dinner, so I figured I'd tell him afterwards. But Sue I'm going to need your help with this, I don't want him to go off all cocked and do something he'll be sorry for later," Billy said.

"I'll do what I can, but you know how protective he is with Bella," Sue replied, Billy nodded once again.

"Yes, I know that's why I need you to help me make him understand that Paul will be the best protector to Bella anyone could ever be, and he'd love her unconditionally, and most importantly he'd never leave her, like that Cullen boy did," Billy spat, remembering what he did to Bella. Sue sighed and nodded her head.

"That's why he's so protective of her, he doesn't want to see her that hurt again, but I'll do my best to help you convince him that it wouldn't be like that between Bella and Paul," Sue replied.

"Has Paul come around yet?" Sue asked, knowing just how Paul could be, although it would be impossible for him to harm Bella, he still had a stubborn streak in him. She knew Paul would fight this as long as he could, but in the end the imprint would win out.

When Billy and she talked this afternoon, they agreed that it would be visible to keep Charlie away from Paul, because with Paul fighting the imprint he would probably say things to Charlie that would more than likely upset Charlie even more, and that meeting would most definitely come to a bad end.

It would most likely end with Charlie shooting Paul or Paul hurting Charlie, although she didn't think Paul would harm Charlie, but who knows with that bad tempered wolf. So they would not tell Charlie that Paul refused to be Bella's mate no matter the cost.

Charlie walked back into the living room with a confused look on his face. He sat down next to Billy and Sue staring at the television as the after show started.

"Is something wrong?" Sue asked. Charlie shook his head.

"Not really, um…that was Bella on the phone. She says she's leaving early in the morning for Seattle. She wants to get to school a little early so she can learn her surroundings and get settled in before classes started."

Billy frowned wondering if Jake had something to do with this, or if she just didn't take the imprinting well and was running away from her destiny, again. Billy knew Bella well, and she ran from anything that frightened her, he would have to have a talk with his son tonight to find out what really happened there tonight.

"Billy, are you okay? You looked a little lost there for a second," Charlie asked looking a little worried for his friend. He then remembered Billy wanted to talk to him about something and voiced his concerns.

"Didn't you say you had something to talk to me about, is this why you look so upset?" Charlie asked. Billy looked over at Charlie still frowning. He saw that Charlie's confusion over his talk with Bella had ended and he was now worried about him.

"Well, yes and no…You said Bella's leaving in the morning?" Billy asked worriedly, more for the pain he knew Bella and Paul would feel with her being so far away.

He knew it would probably bring her back sooner or later, but he also knew Bella was just as stubborn as Paul was, and god only knows how much they will bear before they both gave in to the imprint, that is if Jake indeed told her of it. If not, she won't know what's happening to her.

"Yeah, she's been talking about it for weeks now. I just hoped she'd wait a bit longer before she left. In a way I'm kind of glad…I mean I'll miss her and all, but I've got kind of used to having her around ya know," Charlie said with a sad chuckle. Sue rubbed Charlie's arm to comfort him, as Billy nodded his head in understanding.

Billy knew how much Charlie missed Bella while she lived with her mother. He knew Bella visited every summer up until about five years ago, when she felt Renée needed her more than her father did, which wasn't true, but Charlie wasn't going to tell her that. It wasn't until Renée met her now husband that Bella felt it was time to come home and spend time with her father. Billy was brought out of his inner monolog with Charlie's voice.

"So, what's up?" Charlie asked after a few minutes. Billy looked over at Charlie again and then to Sue, then back to Charlie.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you'll listen to what I have to say before you go all Clint Eastwood on me, okay?" Billy replied sternly.

Charlie stared at him confused for the second time tonight. Remembering that Billy had said the same thing to him the night Paul had turned into a wolf, and he was getting ready to tell him about the legends.

He wondered what the hell he was going to tell him this time, he just hoped like hell it didn't have anything to do with his daughter. He took a deep breath, deciding to hear his friend out before going ballistic on him.

"Alright…I'll do the best I can, what's all this about Billy," Charlie demanded. Sue took his right hand in hers causing him to turn and look at her. He was becoming frightened now. It was obvious his wife knew something and was holding his hand to show her support for him. He knew then this had to be about Bella.

"Oh God! Bella's not dating that damn vampire again is she?" he wailed, jumping to his feet ready to run to Forks and kill that S.O.B...forgetting his promise to stay calm.

"NO! no, no, no," Billy said as Sue pushed Charlie back to his seat.

"See Charlie, you jump to conclusions, and that's exactly what I was talking about, instead of waiting to hear it all, you jump ready to take things into your own hands without hearing the whole truth. So if you would just stay calm and let us explain what's happened instead of going off halfcocked and causing more damage than need be, you'd find that it's not a bad thing at all," Billy explained irritated as thoughts of long ago mingled into his mind, and he hoped he hadn't made a mistake in that decision back then.

"Don't you think I'd tell you right away if Bella was involved with that bloodsucker again?" Billy yelled.

"Well, I'd hope you would, Billy, but with the way you made me promise to listen first and then Sue…," he left off looking over at Sue and raising his hand with hers tightly intertwined with his, Billy saw why he would think it was something bad.

"Okay, so if it's not a vampire what is it? Because I know it has to be something supernatural or involving either the wolves or the Cullens," he said as thoughts ran through his head. "The Cullens aren't back are they?" Charlie growled.

"NO!" Billy said again shaking his head. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but damn this man, and his jumping to conclusions. Billy thought he was probably because of him being a cop, and not just any cop, but the chief of Police of Forks.

"Charlie…sweetheart, why don't we let Billy tell us what he came to say before you guess any more, okay?" Sue said sweetly trying to calm her husband down a little. Charlie stared at her for a few seconds, and then finally nodded his head. "Go ahead Billy," Sue finished. Billy sighed, and then began.

"It seems this afternoon Bella came by to see Jake. When she saw that he was asleep, she turned to leave his room, and in doing so happened to glance out the window. She saw Sam and the guys coming out of the woods heading to our house," Billy began.

"So what are you telling me that she knows about the wolves?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie!" Billy yelled, upset because he interrupted him again.

"Sorry, continue," he said shaking his head as Sue chuckled.

"Anyway, Sam ordered Jake not to tell Bella about the pack. Evidently Jake saw Sam and the guys as a gang and hated that they were always watching him, and I guess he told Bella about how unnerving it was for him, but in fact they were only watching Jake to see how close he was to phasing," Billy explained.

With Billy's words, Charlie thought back to when Jake was born, and how Billy was so set on training Jake to be the best Chief that ever was, to make sure he faced his destiny with pride. Billy was on a mission he would make sure nothing stood in his way no matter what he had to do to make it happen. He wanted Jake to become a legend just like his grandfather Ephraim was. It was almost an obsession with Billy, and was made clear with the decision he made at the time, a decision Charlie shared with him mutually. Charlie was brought out of his thoughts as Billy continued telling him what it was he had come for.

"Anyway, with Bella not knowing why they were watching Jake and Jake finally phasing, and with Jake being ordered not to tell her that he had, Bella felt after seeing them approach our house, that Sam and his boys were stalking Jake again," Billy said and then continued after taking a much needed breath.

"Bella became upset and stormed out of the house before I could stop her. There were angry words said by Bella, and so I woke Jake to go out to get her before she said something she would regret, but Jake was worried that one of the pack would hurt her and stormed out of the house to protect her from the wolves, and with Jake being a new wolf, phased to face his brothers, and Bella saw," Billy said.

"Okay, so she knows of the wolves, she won't say anything, you know that, Billy," Charlie said.

"Yes, I do know that, but that's not all that's happened," Billy continued. Charlie looked at Billy confused at first then his emotions turned to worry.

"What happened, Billy!?" Charlie asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's nothing bad Charlie; actually it's a good thing ," Billy said, which brought back to Charlie's mind of the secret they shared and hoped he wasn't going to say that Bella had found out in such a way, but was relieved once Billy continued. It seems Paul imprinted on her," Billy finally said as Sue rubbed round circles on the palm of his hands.

Charlie sat there looking at Billy as his face started to turn a beautiful shade of red and then purple. It may not have been what he thought it was, but it was something just as bad, or it was to Charlie anyway.

Finally he jumped to his feet and began pacing the living room floor shaking his head as he ran his hands through his dark locks.

"NO! It's not going to happen, I won't stand for it! I will not stand by and let that beast, the most feral wolf of them all be around my baby girl, no it's not happening!" Charlie raged.

"Charlie, calm down, you know how this works," Sue said calmly.

"I don't care, it isn't happening, I won't allow it!" Charlie demanded.

"Charlie Swan you stop this at once and let us explain something to you before you go off in a rage! Just listen, sit down until we're done talking!" Sue yelled as she jumped to her feet and pointed to the sofa where Charlie had just got up from. Charlie huffed and flopped down on the sofa and crossed his arms over his chest, acting like a spoiled stubborn child.

Sue and Billy sat and explained it all to Charlie, reminding him how precious an imprint is to it's mate, how he would protect her and never leave her. Telling him Bella would literally be the center of Paul's world.

Charlie sat and listened to his friend and wife explain everything to him. He already knew all this, but this was his daughter they were talking about, and he just didn't want her hurt anymore. But then he remembered Bella's phone call earlier, and it caused him to smile. He uncrossed his arms and looked over at Billy.

"Does Bella know of this imprinting thing?" Charlie asked.

"Well, we don't know yet. Jake was over there earlier and he was supposed to explain it to her," Billy said, before he thought of what he had just said.

"Jake? Why isn't Paul explaining all this to her, why is Jake doing it?" Charlie asked. Billy looked at Sue who closed her eyes not knowing what to say.

"Well, it seems that Paul was a little upset about imprinting, and once it happened he kind of ran off," Billy said. Charlie eyebrows shot up high on his forehead.

"Are you telling me that Paul Lahote thinks he's too good to take my baby as his imprint?" Charlie said hopefully, but at the same time a little put out that this unruly boy thought him better than his daughter.

"No, not at all, it's just something he needs to work out on his own. I'm sure he'll figure it out soon and will be on Bella's doorstep to explain it all to her," Billy said, hoping he was right.

"Uh-huh…if that's the case, then why is Jake telling her?" Charlie asked.

"Well, we knew that Bella would be leaving soon for school, and we didn't know how long it would take Paul to come to his senses and confront her about it," Billy said as he stretched the truth.

"Billy look, you forget that I know Paul Lahote. I also know how he feels about Bella, he hates that she dated a vampire and despises her for it. That's why he's having a hard time with this isn't it?" Charlie said keeping his anger down. Billy and Sue both sighed at the same time. "He's fighting the imprint isn't he?" Charlie continued with a tinge of a smile.

"Look that's fine, let him fight it, and if Jake did tell Bella about it earlier, then it's obvious that Bella doesn't want any part of him either." Billy cringed at the thought, while Charlie was so proud of his baby girl at that moment, that is, until Sue started to explain.

"Charlie, you of all people know that Paul and Bella won't be able to fight this. You saw what happened between Sam, Leah, and Emily. Sam tried to fight it too, so he could stay with Leah, and Emily wound up getting hurt. Do you want the same thing to happen to Bella and Paul?" Sue chided.

"NO, and that's exactly the point. I don't want Bella getting hurt, she's going away to school tomorrow and I think that's a good thing. She needs to make a life for herself, not be with someone that the Great Spirit chose for her. She deserves a life of her own choosing, and that doesn't include her being stuck down here on the Reservation to be the wife of one of the wolves, with her life on the line at every turn. We all know how danger finds Bella, she needs to stay away and if that's going away to school then that's what she should do," Charlie yelled.

"That's the point Charlie. Bella does draw danger to her, and being away at school will only upgrade the chances of her being in danger. Do you really want to take that chance? What if another vampire finds her? Without the protection of the pack she could be killed," Billy replied, hoping after saying what he did, that it won't come back and sting him in his arse.

"Not only that Charlie, but they won't be able to stay apart, you know how this works. Bella will start feeling the pain in her chest, and Paul will feel it even more so. They're soul mates, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop them being together. I just hope it doesn't take them too long, with as stubborn as they both are they'll only cause themselves more pain," Sue said emotionally.

"I can't believe you're taking his side in this," Charlie said.

"I'm not taking sides, Charlie, it's inevitable. I'd rather see them together happily than torn apart fighting this thing," Sue admitted. Charlie sighed.

"I still don't like it, but I guess you're right, but I'm telling you right now, if he hurts her, I will shoot him in his heart and bury him so deep in the ground, and as far back in the woods as I can get him," Charlie said to Billy. Billy nodded his head knowing Paul would never hurt Bella. And, after a while later, he thanked the Swan's for dinner and headed home to talk to Jake.

* * *

Once home he found the house dark. Once he was in the house and turned on the lights he didn't see Jake anywhere. He made his way to Jake's bedroom and he saw Jake lying in his bed feigning sleep, making Billy wonder what had happened with Bella.

"Jake…Jake! I know you're not asleep, son," Billy said as Jake sighed opening his eyes to face his dad.

"What is it, Dad, I've got patrol in the morning," Jake replied irritated.

"What happened with Bella?" Billy asked.

"Nothing happened," is all Jake said.

"Boy, if you don't answer me I'm going to think you never said anything to Bella about the imprint, and I'll call Sam and have him go pay Bella a little visit."

"Okay, okay…she was upset about it okay, just like Paul was, she said she didn't want any part of someone choosing who she should be with and decided to leave for school earlier than expected, so as not to cause Paul any more pain than necessary," Jake lied.

He knew Bella was going to call her dad after he left. He also knew Billy spent the evening with Charlie and was going to explain everything to him. He just hoped that Charlie wouldn't say anything to her about it, and obviously he hadn't, seeing the way his dad was acting, which he was happy about.

She would be leaving early the next morning, and with Charlie knowing about the imprint, he'd just think Bella just didn't want Paul and leave it at that, or at least he hoped that's what Charlie would think.

He also knew that even if Bella was feeling the pull in her chest she wouldn't bother to tell Charlie what she was feeling being afraid he'd worry about her.

Bella was like that; she didn't want anyone to worry about her.

"Well that won't last long," Billy said as he began to roll out of the room.

"What won't last long?" Jake asked.

"Bella refusing the imprint, she'll start feeling the pull, and it will bring her right back here, and if not her, it will be Paul that won't be able to handle being away from Bella, he'll be running to Seattle to be close to her, whether he believes it or not."

"I don't know, Dad, Paul's pretty strong minded. If he puts his mind in to fight this imprint, he'll die before he admits that he has feelings for her," Jake said. Billy huffed and shook his head.

He looked at Jake and felt sadness for his son. He knew someday he would imprint, and forget all he thought he felt for Bella at the moment, or at least he hoped he would, but he knew Jake would be hurt seeing Paul and Bella together. He just hoped he wouldn't have to wait for long.

"I know you think you love her, Jake, and I realize that you're still a young wolf, that it will take you time to understand how this all works, but no one can fight this…no one, so you might as well get that through your thick head as well. The sooner you understand this, the better off you'll be. Your time will come, Son, just you wait and see," Billy said.

Jake laid there and watched as his dad rolled out of his room and into his own. Jake huffed, jumped from his bed and slammed his bedroom door and dove back into his bed. He laid there for a while thinking of what his dad had said. He shook his head. "Isn't going to happen," he whispered as he turned over and quickly dosed off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**A/N: I've had readers ask how old Bella and the pack are so at the end of this update I posted their ages. thanks, huggs**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Bella rose early the next morning somewhat refreshed and ready for her day. She had talked to her dad the night before, after Jake left, letting him know that she would be leaving for school earlier than she expected, and in truth was looking forward to it.

After showering and eating a little breakfast, her thoughts drew her to the dream she had the night before and wondered what it meant. She was strolling through the woods when she came face to face with a silver wolf, and it wasn't a normal wolf either, not that she had ever seen a real wolf up close, but she just knew he wasn't normal for he was as big as a full grown horse.

After thinking about it, she didn't know why she was dreaming of such things, but she put it off as the after effects of seeing Jake explode into a horse sized wolf.

But why was she dreaming of a silver wolf? Jake was a russet color, where did the silver wolf come from she wondered? She shrugged it off not remembering what color Paul's wolf was. With him moving as fast as he did, the only thing that stuck in her mind was that Paul had shifted into a wolf. It was such a shock to her that she didn't even notice what color his wolf was.

Bella thought of it as being one of her outlandish dreams that she seemed to be cursed with, and after cleaning the kitchen she began to load her car with the things she would be taking with her to school.

After one last look around the house to make sure it was clean enough to suit her, she then switched to the thought of making sure she hadn't forgotten anything that she was taking with her. She picked up her car keys, her cell phone, and her jacket and headed out the door.

When she got to her car she pitched her bag across the seat and then turned to take one last look at the house where she lived for the last couple of years and smiled. Although most of the memories of living here were sad ones there were also the ones of her time spent with her father watching television or grilling out with the Blacks, and a few other memories, that she knew she would always hold dear to her heart.

She knew Charlie would be putting the house on the market and this was the last time she would see this house as belonging to her. She sighed and climbed into her car and started it up, with one last glance she backed out of the driveway pulling out on the street and was on her way to face her future.

The further she drove from town, the more her chest began to ache. She rubbed it wondering what was wrong with her. She was too young for a heart attack, wasn't she? She asked herself as the pain came harder the father away she got.

She shook her head thinking it must have been something she ate and tried to ignore it. She could still feel it, but noticed if she didn't think on it as much it was becoming tolerable, and soon she wasn't thinking about it at all.

She arrived in Seattle two hours later and pulled up in front of her condo and climbed out of her car, looking up at her new home where she would be living for the next four to six years, remembering the last time she was here was with Charlie who helped her rent it for the years she would be here.

She smiled as she grabbed some of her things and carried them into her new home. After unlocking the door she walked in and let out a sigh of relief at being here. It wasn't that big, but it was big enough for what she needed.

She entered the living room that housed a huge fireplace that sat prominently in front of the sofa, the condo had an open floor plan with a dining room, kitchen and living room all joining together. There was even a breakfast bar dividing the kitchen from the dining area, so if she had guests they could easily converse from anywhere around the whole area.

There was a small hallway that sat beside the living area and the kitchen that led to a small bathroom, and further back was a laundry room where the back door led to a patio. Across from the bathroom in the hall were steps that led up to another small hall which led to two bedrooms and a larger bathroom.

The house came fully furnished which she was glad of. She didn't want to use any more of the money she had saved while working those two years while going to high school in Forks to buy new furniture as well. She still had to buy what books she would need for classes.

She decided to go to the campus in the morning to get her schedule and pick up the list that would tell her what books she would need to begin her first year here at college. She was excited.

She would also go out and buy some food to fill her cabinets, so she wouldn't have to worry about it later. She had brought some food with her to last throughout the day, on top of some cleaning supplies, and personal things she would need, so she was good until tomorrow.

After unloading her car and putting things away she realized that she had lost track of time, and found that it had taken most of the day to put her stuff away, and rearrange her things the way she wanted it.

She also realized that she was hungry and went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich, and after grabbing herself a bottle of water she sat at the breakfast bar and ate. While eating she sat staring around the house feeling quite subdued even with the slight twinge she felt in her chest.

That is until she stared to think of her conversation last night with Jake, she wondered what he was up to. She wondered how he could be so upset about her leaving one minute and then turn a complete one eighty in the next.

She knew Jake well enough to know he was hiding something, which she was starting to get used to. It seemed everyone was trying to hide something from her these days. She hated it and decided she wasn't going to stand for it any longer.

She was starting a whole new life and things were going to change, she'd see to it from here on out. She knew Jake would visit from time to time, and she was bound and determined to make sure he saw that she was a whole different Bella Swan.

He'd either deal with it or just stay away. Although it would break her heart not to be able to see her best friend again, she was determined to see this through; she had to set boundaries so she could be the best she could be, starting with no more lies or secrets.

She finished with everything she needed to do for the day, including making her new bed and then jumped into the shower. She was worn out with the day's activities, so she poured herself into her bed and dosed off immediately as the dreams began again.

**xXx**

Paul was a mess when he finally got home. He was storming around the house as thoughts of Isabella the leech lover Swan danced in his head. "Fuck!" he bellowed trying to push her out of his head.

His chest felt like it was on fire with his cursing the girl with every breath. It wasn't fair he screamed in his head, not wanting to be tied to the bitch as once again the pain shot through him bringing him to his knees. "Fuck!" He cursed again.

Tears streaming down his cheeks at the thought of wanting her and not wanting her at the same time coursed through his mind. He was glad he was alone in his house so that no one would see him blubbering like a five year old.

His wolf was fighting him as hard as he could to make him go to the girl, he wanted to be near his imprint, but Paul wasn't having it. It was starting to take its toll on him. His wolf was breaking him down slowly, but surely, but Paul was too stubborn to give in. He didn't care what his wolf wanted.

He didn't want the leech's sloppy seconds. The bloodsucker was his enemy, and the girl was with his enemy, at least she used to be. He just couldn't wrap his mind around how she could let that dead, hard as stone corpse touch her; he cringed at the thought.

"NO!" Paul bellowed once again and took himself to the bathroom. He turned on the shower regulating the water to as hot as he could stand. He tore off his jean shorts and stepped into the shower thinking he could wash the stench of the leech lover from his mind.

He stood there letting the steaming water stream down his body as he laid his head against the cold tiles, he breathed in the steam thinking the more he took in the easier it would be to stop thinking of the girl.

But of course it didn't work. He shampooed his hair and washed before wrapping a soft large towel around the bottom half of his body. He stood in front of the mirror staring at the scowl on his face as he sighed and shook his head.

"There has to be away out of this," he told his mirror image. Sighing again he ran a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth.

He went into his bedroom and opened one of the drawers in his dresser and pulled out a pair of black tight jeans and a black muscle shirt and slipped them on. He doused himself with his favorite cologne and looked at himself one last time before he headed out and jumped into his truck. He started the engine, and headed out.

He was going to the nearest fucking bar and drink himself senseless, knowing that it was impossible, but he was still willing to try. He'd find a woman to help him get over this…this imprint if he had to fuck every woman who he came in contact with, he thought as he drove straight to Port Angeles.

Once there he knew he'd have no problem in finding a woman or two or five, they always flocked to him where ever he went. He walked into the bar and took a seat at the bar and ordered a Jack Daniels straight up and a beer chaser.

It wasn't long before a blonde shaped like an hour glass walked up and took a seat next to him. He gave the woman the sexiest smirk he could muster as he picked up his drink and pulled it up in front of him as to tell her cheers and down it in one gulp.

"Girl trouble?" she asked giving him a smirk of her own.

"Why would you think that?" Paul smirked in answer to her question. She shrugged her shoulders still smiling.

"Well, it's kind of early to be drinking the hard stuff, I just figured," she said as Paul laughed.

"Not even remotely true," Paul lied, tapping the shot glass on the bar letting the bartender know he wanted another. Paul turned to look at the girl again with the same smirk.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked in his sexiest voice. The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure, I'm game, Sex on the beach," she ordered. Paul smiled and leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"My type of woman," he said sexually. The girl smiled and continued.

"Why don't we get a table?" she asked. Paul smirked again and after the drinks came he led her to a table in the back of the bar that was partially in the shadows. By the end of the day Paul was all over her as she was him. She finally urged him back to her place which really didn't take much coaxing, but Paul played a little hard to get.

When they entered her apartment and the door was closed Paul backed her into the door and kissed her hard and long. The pain in his chest began to pulse deeper, but he tried to ignore it.

His hands moved all over her body as he tore at her top trying not to show how strong he truly was. Soon she pulled it over her head and moved on to remove his. She wasn't wearing a bra, and Paul immediately attacked her breasts sucking and nibbling on her nipples.

He placed his hands on the backs of her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he walked her to her bedroom once she told him which way to go.

He lowered them both to the bed and pulled off her jeans and panties, and in one fluid movement he inserted one of his large fingers into her core pushing it in and out of her at a fast rate as she moaned in pleasure.

"So wet for me," he purred against her neck. She moaned again.

"Please Paul I need you inside of me," she begged. Paul smirked again still fighting off the pain he was feeling, it was beginning to be unbearable, but he wasn't having any of that. He removed his jeans and positioned himself back over her.

He fought the pain in his chest off with a cringe as he lowered himself down on top of her and slowly moved himself inside of her. She moaned again with the fullness of him being inside of her as Paul began to pant. Not because it felt good, but from the pain, it felt as though it was burning through his chest.

He sped up his thrusts as the girl screamed out her orgasm and Paul screamed out from the pain, he removed himself from the girl and got dressed, completely pissed off with the outcome of the evening.

"Where are you going?" the girl asked in a shocked voice.

"I got to go," Paul growled out as he stormed out of the girl's apartment and ran out behind the apartment building and began tearing up the wooded area there, cursing with every breath. Paul's wolf grinned evilly knowing he was winning which pissed Paul off even more.

"You won't win!" Paul growled as he punched another tree.

_"We'll see my friend,"_ The wolf said, which made Paul that much angrier.

He found his way back to his truck and climbed in slamming the door behind him. He sat and huffed cursing his wolf. He finally started the truck and headed back to the Reservation. His chest pounded in pain, and he wondered if it was because he tried to be with another woman or if the leech lover was moving away from town.

He knew that she was supposed to head out for College soon, but was she already gone? He wondered. Why was this pain so pronounced? The closer he got to the Reservation the more fierce the pain was becoming. What the hell? He thought.

He pulled up in front of his house and parked. He got out of his truck slamming the door once again and moved toward the house. After unlocking the door he went inside and paced the living room wondering what he was going to do.

By morning after pacing most of the night he had to see if she was gone already, and man he hoped he was wrong. He wondered how the hell he was going to handle this pain if she had already left for school.

He growled as he thought that Jake must have had something to do with her leaving early. He knew how much the baby alpha loved the leech lover, and he knew by now that Jake had to have found out that he had imprinted on her; no better way to keep them apart than get her to leave earlier than expected.

Paul felt like tearing the baby alpha to pieces for interfering in his life. Even if he didn't want anything to do with the imprint, Jake didn't have the right to step in and interfere, he growled.

He had to find out, he may not want the imprint, but at least he could sooth some of it by sleeping outside her window at night. But, if the baby alpha urged her to leave early, he knew he would be in trouble.

He stormed out the back door and into the woods, he stripped out of his shirt and pants and phased and took off towards the Swan house. He ran fast and swift as he made it to the back of the house and raised his nose to sniff out the leech lover. He was glad that at least the leech's scent was long gone and the only scent around was Jake's. The perv, he thought thinking that Jake stalked the girl from time to time.

But even with his strong sense of smell he couldn't tell if Bella was still at the house. He moved closer to the house after phasing, he didn't have a change of clothes with him and he hoped no one would see him sneaking around the Swan house naked, but at least it was somewhat still dark and would help keep him covered.

After looking around he didn't sense anyone was around and climbed the tree just outside of her window and peered in. She wasn't in her room, but that didn't mean she wasn't in the house. He listened trying to hear a heartbeat, but still again he heard nothing.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he climbed from the tree. He made his way to the side of the house keeping as much as he could to the shadows. He noticed that no cars sat in the driveway.

"Fuck!" he cursed again, she was gone, he thought with a huff, and ran to the cover of the woods. He stood with his back against one of the trees as he thought of what to do next. His chest hurt, his wolf was breaking him down and enjoying every bit of doing so.

There was no way now of sleeping under her window, to sooth the ache in his chest, and that fucking S.O.B. Black had ruined any relief he had by talking Bella into going to school early.

If he was going to find any relief at all he would have to run to Seattle, find where she lived and sleep outside her window there, but damn that was a long run there every night. He guessed he could at least run there a couple of times a week.

It would help at least and no one would need to know. An hour there, maybe less, and the same back, he thought. Yes, that is what he'd have to do, starting now, he decided and phased and took off towards home to get a pair of shorts and a shirt so he could phase back to human once in Seattle so he could find his imprint.

Within forty five minutes he was in Seattle at the College. He didn't know if she was staying on campus or if she had her own apartment. He phased back to human, dressed, and walked the campus for hours searching for her scent, but couldn't find anything even close to her scent.

After deciding she wasn't on campus, he was at a loss, if she had her own apartment she could be anywhere in Seattle, and Seattle wasn't a small place, it could take weeks before he found her scent.

He would have to come back another time after she started school, he knew he'd find her scent then, and all he'd have to do is follow her home, then he'd know where she lived and he would come back from time to time and sleep underneath her window.

But that wasn't helping him now he huffed as he made his way back into the woods. He was at a loss for now. All he wanted to do was beat the crap out of the baby alpha for ruining his plan.

He'd have to suffer through it for now, but he was planning his revenge on the russet colored wolf, and he'd get it if it was the last thing he did. "Fuckin' Pup!" he growled as he phased and ran back to the Reservation.

* * *

Ages of the pack members and Bella:

Bella turned 19 just as she started College in Seattle which I mentioned at the beginning of the story, which would mean; I guess that,

Sam and Leah are 20

Jared and Paul are 18

Jake, Quil, and Embry are 17

Seth is 16

Brady and Collin are14

there you go, I'm not really following true to form with the original story, but let me know what you think anyway...thanks, huggs


	5. Chapter 5

Not With Her

Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson

Chapter 5

* * *

Bella rose early the next morning. She made her bed, found some clean clothes and made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and ready herself for her day.

After grabbing a pop tart, she ran to her car and took off to the University. After finding a place to park, she made her way into the registration office to get her schedule and the list for what books she would need for the classes she had scheduled. She hoped she wasn't taking on too much with this being her first year here at College; she would hate to fail before she even got started.

The book store was in the same building so she made her way through the hallways searching for the right room. After twenty minutes or so she finally found it and showed the clerk the list she just received and with a smile the clerk turned to look for the books listed. When she returned, Bella was shocked at all the books the woman held in her arms.

"I'll need all those?" Bella bellowed in shock as the thought of taking on too much resurfaced to the forefront of her mind. As Bella and the clerk went over what books went to what class, she found that most of them went to the literary class she would be taking and most of the books would be focused on one at a time as the year went on. That at least eased Bella's mind a little, that was until she heard the cash register dinging up the cost of the books.

Bella was awestruck with how much books cost these days, but the clerk assured her that when she had passed the classes she had taken on, that the book store, even though it would be at a lesser rate, would buy them back.

That made Bella feel a little bit better, especially when she thought that maybe she could trade them in when she received the books she would need for the next year.

Bella also realized that the clerk knew what she was thinking without Bella saying a word. She realized that the woman must see a number of students with the same complaint of how costly they were, for she knew just what to say to ease their minds as she had just done with her.

After counting to see how much money she had left she headed to the grocery store to get the food she would need. She hoped it would last a while, at least until she could find a part time job to help with the necessities she would need.

Charlie had already told her not to worry about the utility bills, that he arranged for them to be sent to him and he would pay them along with the rent every month.

Bella hated that her dad was taking on so much for her, but she really didn't see any other way for now. She had told Charlie that she would stay on campus, at the dorm, but Charlie wouldn't hear of it, he wanted her close to the Seattle police department where a friend of his who was also the chief of said precinct, promised to keep an eye on her.

So Bella made a promise to herself that once she graduated and started her career that she would pay him back every cent. Charlie agreed, but she knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't tell her exactly how much it was costing him a month. But she would try to give him as much as she could to make up the difference.

While shopping, the dream she had the night before came back to her. Once again she dreamt of the silver wolf. He was lying on the soft terrain of the forest floor and every now and then he would howl sorrowfully. The sound was heart breaking and she couldn't figure out why she was dreaming this painful dream.

She figured the first time she dreamt it was because of what happened at Jake's, but this was still going on. Who was this wolf? She knew it wasn't Jake, because his fur was a whole different color.

Then it dawned on her that she had saw Paul phase and take off into the woods the day she went off on the pack. The wolf called Paul was angry with her, and at the time she could care less, but it was then that she remembered the look he gave her right before he shifted and ran off.

It was almost like he was in a daze of some kind. She remembered not being able to take her eyes off him and it seemed he couldn't do it either. But when he finally did he turned and took off so fast that she didn't have time to see what color he was, probably because it took her a few seconds to clear her mind wondering what the hell had just happened.

Could this wolf she had been dreaming of for the last two nights be Paul? And if it was…why was she dreaming of him? This was the first time she had seen him, of course she heard others speak of him and how his temper got the best of him.

Even Jake told her why Paul acted the way he did before all this went down, referring to Jake finally phasing and trying to push her out of his life thanks to Sam's alpha order.

She remembered what Paul was forced to live through at an early age. She didn't blame him one bit for the way he acted. It had to be hard for a teen at that age to lose his parents and live on his own.

And she had to give him kudos for finishing school. Jake also told her he was working part time with Sam on his construction site to make a little money to help him get by. It sounded to her like he had his shit together even if he did have somewhat of an attitude problem.

But why did he take off like he did the other day? The man was huge; surely he wasn't afraid of her. He could have broken her in half like a twig with little to no effort. And now that she thought of it he was very handsome, even with his face contorted into the angry mask that covered his face. If anything she was the one that was frightened, but she wasn't going to show it to him or the others, she stood her ground for Jake as well as for herself.

Bella was broken out of her thoughts with the cashier asking if there will be anything else she could get for her. Bella shook her head and handed the cash owed and left wheeling the grocery cart out to her car. After putting her groceries into the car she drove home and busied herself putting them away. She laid her new high priced books on the breakfast bar, and after making herself a sandwich and grabbing a bottled water she sat at the breakfast bar looking through her books as she ate.

The days passed quickly as Bella kept herself busy trying not to think of home, for some reason she missed home fiercely. She knew she would but this was almost unbearable, for which she thought was ridiculous. She kept telling herself that she was a grown woman and needed to cut the apron strings so to speak and start her own life.

What she didn't understand was why she felt this way especially since Charlie lived on the Reservation with his new wife for the entire summer while she lived in his house until she left for school.

She hardly saw her father unless she was down at the Reservation visiting Jake, and even then it was only to say hi, I love you, and see you later. Of course there was the occasional dinner she was invited to, but even they were few and far between. She just couldn't understand why she felt this way.

She had mentioned it to Jake from time to time when he called, and even he suggested it was only her missing her dad, and that's what she thought too, but the feelings were getting worse. She thought that maybe she should visit her father and Sue soon to ease the pain she seemed to be having.

She thought back to the day she left and remembered the pain she had in her chest as she left town. Was this regret she was feeling for leaving her father? She also remembered how guilty she felt for not visiting Charlie during her younger teen years when she thought her mother needed her more than he did when she first arrived in Forks. Maybe this was part of it, she thought.

Did she really feel guilty for leaving him again, thinking that she was abandoning him once again? That about broke her heart thinking this, especially with the abandonment issues she had herself after the Cullen's left her; but, this felt more than just that, and she just couldn't put her finger on what it was, and it was constantly on her mind.

She also felt Jake was still hiding something from her, she could almost hear it in his voice when the spoke on the phone, especially when he told her to stay where she was that he would come visit if she thought that would help. That alone gave her reason to pause. She made up her mind she would face Jake when he finally did visit and make him tell her what he was hiding from her.

She had finally started classes, finding it hard to pay attention with this pain in her chest. She even went as far as to go the campus clinic to find out what was causing the pain in her chest. After a thorough evaluation everything came back as negative, she was just fine.

The doctor told her it was common for new students to be home sick and was probably nothing more than her missing her family, to give it time and the pain should go away on its own. Bella conceded to what the Doctor had said and vowed to do whatever it took to get a handle on this.

She had to make it on her own, but how could she do that when she sat around whining about missing home. No, this had to stop so she fought it. That was until one night it got really bad.

It had been a month since she started school. She had sat up late doing the huge amount of homework she had to do before her next class when her chest felt like it was on fire.

It had gotten so bad that she couldn't concentrate so she put her work away, and made her way to her bedroom to gather her night clothes to take a shower. After finishing she went to bed. She tossed and turned unable to stop the burning in her chest. It felt as though it was burning clean through her chest. And then all of a sudden it just stopped.

She sat straight up in bed panting trying to catch her breath. She was confused as to why all of a sudden it just stopped. What the hell was going on with her she thought? She wondered how it could stop so suddenly.

She wiped the perspiration off her face with her hand, and laid back against her pillow as she stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what was happening to her. Finding the relief left her tired, and soon she dozed off thinking whatever it was she was glad it had stopped.

She welcomed the silence of the pain in her chest, finally finding the restful sleep she was in dire need of at the moment. She slept better than she had in months after deciding to think about it tomorrow.

**xXx**

Paul was a mess, he went to Seattle a few times trying to find the leech lover's scent, with no luck. "When do these damn classes start?" he said more to himself than to anyone else. Not that anyone was listening to him anyway. He had made a menace of himself these past few weeks; so much so that the pack was ready to de-ball him if he didn't stop with the hateful way he growled at everyone.

Sam tried to talk to him about this and threatened to put him out of his misery if he ever growled at his mate again. Paul huffed and ran out of Sam's house. Paul patrolled by himself due to his hateful disposition. He was still fighting the imprint and was losing ground with his wolf.

He had stopped eating as much as the rest and everyone could tell he was starting to lose weight. The pack left him alone most of the time, which is what he wanted anyway he thought.

He even found himself close to being shot once Charlie found out that he was fighting the imprint. It pissed Charlie off knowing that Paul thought himself better than his daughter, and it didn't help when Paul growled at him telling him he hated his leech loving daughter and wanted nothing to do with her.

Charlie had his gun drawn pointing it at the insolent wolf, until Sue pulled him back telling him that with Paul fighting the imprint and in so much pain that shooting him wouldn't do him any harm. That he'd have to shoot him in the head or his heart to end him, and even if he did that it would only serve to hurt Bella with their connection.

Charlie thought about it for a few seconds and holstered his gun and gave Paul a smirk causing Jake to full out laugh. Sam looked at Jake with a questionable stare causing Jake to back off. No need letting the cat out of the bag, Jake thought as he cleared his throat.

Sam took Sue and Charlie off by themselves and told Charlie what he thought Jake was up to, only to have Charlie say that his daughter would be better off with Jake than the troublesome Paul, but deep in his heart he knew that would never happen.

Even, Sam knew that it would never happen, and said so as he continued to tell Charlie that even if Jake and Bella were to get together, that Jake would imprint himself one day and leave Bella heartbroken.

Charlie thought about this and agreed with Sam, he didn't want to see his daughter that way again after Dorkward left her alone in the woods and the pain he had caused her thereafter. But Sam told Charlie that it had to be Paul that explained this to her. He would have to explain why he fought the imprint and she may not be so forgiving for making that choice for her.

Charlie thought about this and agreed; he knew his daughter well enough to know she hated her choices being taken from her, and he may not have to worry about Bella being with Paul after all. He smiled, nodded his head, and left it at that as Sue shook her head at her stubborn husband.

But Charlie was still worried, about something that he had kept secret for to many years. He knew he talked a lot about Jake and Bella being together, but he knew that it would never come about, if it did Billy and he would have to put a stop to it.

They both had their reasons and he had kept this secret for far too long, he should have done something about it a long time ago. He'd have to speak to Billy and find out what to do about it before it gets out of hand. He also wondered how this imprinting thing would affect his daughter, he didn't know for sure, but he'd have to see how this all panned out to see if it did…God he hoped it didn't!

Paul had fought with everyone in the pack at one time or another, and Sam had just about had enough. He hated to do it but he was going to have to order Paul to tell Bella about the imprint.

He knew he was taking a chance of it not working considering it was an imprint thing; but, if something wasn't done soon the pack wouldn't be able to stand against a vampire attack, with it being so torn apart by Paul's stupidity.

Not only was Paul causing trouble with any wolf he came in contact with, he was also sharing their minds, which also put the wolves in the same state of mind he was in, that being his short tempers that overflowed onto everyone else, they began snapping at each other… they were even snapping at their imprints for no reason. Enough was enough, Sam thought.

Granted the one vampire that passed through the Reservation not long ago was on Paul's watch and he completely obliterated it, so much so it was unrecognizable to any of the other wolves, but easy to burn to ash, within seconds it was gone. But if there were many vampires Paul could have been killed and Sam wasn't entirely sure if that's what Paul was aiming for, which frightened him. Something had to be done.

It was about a month later that Sam had had enough. He went to Paul's to order him to go to Bella and tell her about the imprint, but when he arrived he saw that Paul wasn't at home. He waited for a while, but after an hour had passed he left to return to his own imprint, and opted to talk to him the next morning.

Paul ran to Seattle, this time he knew school had started and he made up his mind to stay until he had found his imprint. Once there he dressed and walked once again around the campus searching for her scent.

He had just passed the cafeteria thinking she would have had to go there at some point in time, if for nothing else than for her morning coffee he thought, and it was there that he first picked up her scent.

A smirk grazed his lips as he followed her scent. Just that scent alone made him calm enough to roll up in a ball and find some much needed sleep. Sleep, which had evaded him since she had left, but he trekked on.

He followed it to one of the parking lots where the scent somewhat stopped. He growled thinking he wouldn't be able to find her, but then he caught her scent again, although it was faint, it was still there. She must have opened the car window, he thought giving Paul what he needed to follow.

He walked for what seemed hours until he came to a community that housed only condos, he followed her scent to one in particular, where her scent was strongest, he had found her, finally, he thought.

He couldn't see her car anywhere, but that didn't mean she wasn't at home. She probably parked it in the garage that sat right underneath the living room bay window. He kept to the shadows as he made his way to the back of the house.

He was glad it was dark, he would be less noticeable in the dark, and besides it was getting late, and he wanted to get as much sleep as he could before sunrise when he had to start his journey back toward La Push. He also felt the pain in his chest becoming less noticeable.

He looked up and found a window on the second floor and there just so happened to be a tree that sat just outside that same window. He shook his head, thinking it was just like her old house where there too sat a tree just outside her bedroom window, and is how the leech would make his way into her room once daddy was asleep…"Stupid leech loving bitch," he thought as the pain ricocheted off his ribs and he fell to his knees.

"Damn it!" he whisper yelled through his clenched teeth and almost whimpered from the pain or from the exhaustion of it. The pain was constant and was wearing him out, he was starting to become weary from it and wanted the pain to just stop as it was beginning to now. He sighed in relief.

He quietly climbed the tree and glanced through the window glass trying to see if he was in the right place. But from the lessening of the pain he was almost certain he was.

The lights were off and he saw someone lying in the bed, it was a woman but that's all he could tell, until she sat up in bed and began panting; he could see it was the leech lover.

He smiled as he climbed down and phased into his wolf form, curling up underneath the window and for the first time in six weeks he finally found the quiet sleep he longed for.

The next morning Sam made his way back to Paul's house readying himself for the fight he knew would take place. He knocked on the door and listened, but he didn't hear a heartbeat. Sam stood as he wondered where the hell Paul was.

He paced Paul's front porch thinking about what he was going to say to his pack brother when he heard Paul approach from the rear of the house. He ran to the back and came face to face to a gleeful looking Paul. What the hell, he thought as Paul addressed him.

"Morning boss, what's up?" he asked with a smile, which threw Sam for a loop.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked confused with Paul's happiness, something he hadn't seen since he imprinted on Bella.

"Out," is all he said as he entered his house leaving the door open so Sam could follow.

"Paul, what the hell is going on? You've been terrorizing the pack for six weeks, now all of a sudden you're in a good mood? What have you been up to?" Sam asked. Paul looked at him and smiled once again.

"I'm not up to anything, Sam. I'm fine now. I've just accepted things for what they are, and now I'm now moving on," he said giving Sam his trade mark smirk.

"Did you go see Bella, is that what is this all about, did you tell her about the imprint?" Sam asked, causing Paul to growl.

"I haven't told her anything, so leave it alone Sam, and accept that I know what I'm doing. I'm in a better mood, don't ruin it," Paul said angrily.

"Fine, but if you start acting the way you were before, you will go to Bella and tell her everything, is that understood?" Sam said in his alpha voice. Paul sighed and nodded his head in answer as Sam left him to his thoughts.

Paul grinned shaking his head; he knew this was only a partial fix, one he would have to keep up if he didn't want to tell the girl about the imprint. He knew she didn't know and could very well find someone else to share her life with, but he also knew that no one could fill that place in her heart as he could.

He was hoping she was as smart as Jake said she was, and would see that she would not be happy with anyone, even if she didn't know about him and the imprint. He would just have to watch and make sure no one came home with her, if that happened he would have to reveal what he really was to her, and he hoped it wouldn't be any time soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Things were going great. The pack, of course, wondered what was going on. Paul was back to his normal self, well to some extent anyway. At least he wasn't taking off anyone's head, metaphorically speaking that is; but, they didn't know that Paul was going up to Seattle and sleeping outside Bella's window a couple of times a week, which kept him in somewhat of a better mood.

Paul figured as long as she didn't start dating someone or start getting close to any other guy this was the best approach, and Paul was paying close attention to make sure that didn't happen. He wasn't at the point of telling Bella anything about the imprint.

His hopes were that he could fight it off until he found a way to break it, but as of now he didn't have a clue on how to do that, so this was best for now. He did however pick up the scent of a leech the last time he was up there. It smelled familiar to him. "But that was impossible, wasn't it?" he thought. Maybe he had just passed through there for his scent was diminishing. He'd have to pay special attention from here on out.

Time passed and it was almost Thanksgiving, he wondered if she would go home for the holidays. He hoped not, for that would be dangerous for the both of them. For her it would be for someone to tell her about Paul.

For Paul it would be him having to face all her questions, and that was something he didn't want to deal with…at all. He also noticed that the vampire scent was non-existent, which meant to him that he was just passing through, but he still kept his senses open just in case.

A knock came to the door bringing Paul out of his thoughts. He walked to the door, hoping it wasn't Sam again; he didn't want to fight with him anymore, but when he opened the door he was shocked at who sat there, it was none other than Billy Black.

"Billy…what brings you here?" Paul asked. Hoping he wasn't going to go at it yet again with another person trying to butt into his business, he sure as hell wasn't having it, chief or not.

"Paul, we need to have a talk," Billy said.

"If this is about Bella we have nothing to talk about," Paul chided.

"Paul, this is important. I think there are some things you don't know that need to be said," he began.

"Look, I don't care what it is especially if it has to do with that Leech lover," Paul said hatefully.

"Even if Bella was coerced into believing she loved the bloodsucker?" Billy said with his brow in his hairline. Paul stared at Billy as they both stayed quiet for a few seconds as they stood on Paul's door step.

"What do you mean coerced?" Paul asked questioningly, and then shook his head and started to speak again. "No, it doesn't matter, I don't care what they did, I won't be forced to be with that leech lover, I don't want her and I will fight this even if it kills me."

"Is that what you want Paul? You want to die fighting something that was meant to be?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"So be it then," Paul said with a sigh. Billy lowered his head, shaking it slowly, and then looked back at Paul.

"Just listen to what I have to say, Son and if you still feel the same way after our talk then I won't mention it again," Billy promised. Paul stood staring at the Elder for a few seconds. He sighed, and moved out of his doorway and allowed Billy to enter.

Paul followed Billy to the living room and sat on the sofa, resting his elbows on his knees, as Billy rolled his wheelchair on the other side of the coffee table facing him.

"Okay, Billy what's so important that you've come all the way over here to speak to me?" Paul asked.

"Look, Paul, I know this isn't easy on you. I know you've been through a lot, and imprinting on Bella is only adding to your problems, but there are things that I have not told anyone, and well, I think it's time you learned of them."

"Learned of what?" he asked acting somewhat uninterested.

"Before the Cullens left Doctor Cullen called me and told me some things. He didn't want his oldest son to know that he had spoken to me. If his son was to find out I'm sure he would have taken Bella with them, and the Doc didn't want that to happen. The Doc cared for Bella more than we all knew. He feared if they didn't leave her behind soon that Bella would have lived a life of pure agony," Billy began.

"Yeah, pure agony…right," Paul said sarcastically. "You forget Billy we saw how Bella reacted after they left. Actually, I've never seen anyone act in such a way after their boyfriend broke up with them. She acted almost like she was possessed or something, almost like she was addicted to the boy," Paul replied.

In remembering how Bella acted, it brought back a memory of a woman he once knew a while back, who was so possessed with having sex with him, that she tried to take her own life, because Paul refused to sleep with her again. That's how Bella acted when it came to the leech he thought as a shiver ran over his body.

The thought of that dead hard as stone thing touching Bella brought Paul almost to his knees. The thought of that leech's hard cold dick penetrating and fucking Bella made him sick to his stomach. He didn't want the leech's slopping seconds.

How could she enjoy that cold hard stone cock of his thrusting into her…Paul shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head, to him it was unimaginable.

"Exactly," Billy replied. Paul looked at him and smirked, knowing he didn't get the sarcastic vibe he sent out.

"Are you trying to tell me he possessed her, Billy? Because if you are that's ridiculous. Do you really expect me to believe that the leech actually possessed Bella into fucking him and made her believe she loved him?" Paul threw his head back and laughed, and then shook his head in non-belief.

"Are there really no boundaries Billy wouldn't cross to get me to accept Bella as his imprint? Does he honestly believe I'd fall for that? I think not," Paul thought.

"If that's all you've got Billy then I think you should leave, I've heard enough," Paul said standing to his feet.

"No…that's not what I've come to tell you, please sit and let me finish," Billy demanded. Paul stood and glared down at the old man and sighed once again, and then sat back down waving his hands to tell Billy to hurry up and get it over with so he could suffer in peace.

"Now, as I said, I talked to Doctor Cullen before he left, and he told me some things that he knew I knew nothing about."

"You mean like how vampires are, and why they do the things they do," Paul shrugged not caring why they were like they were; he just wanted them all to burn in hell like they deserved.

"Exactly, for instance, did you know that Bella was his singer?" Billy asked knowing Paul wouldn't understand what he meant. Paul huffed out a sigh before asking.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's that?" he asked.

"A singer to a vampire is someone whose blood calls to them." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Sings, yeah right, blood doesn't fucking sing Billy, the guy was pulling your leg, and you fell for it hook, line, and sinker," Paul chuckled. Billy ignored him and continued.

"They call it singing, because it has a more powerful scent, it is like a drug to a drug addict, once they smell this scent it is impossible for them to not attack the human and drain them dry," Billy said.

"And Bella is the leech's singer, and it was Doctor Leech that made them all leave, not the leech lover's boyfriend as we all thought?"

"Yes, on both accounts."

"Then how is she alive then? You just said they can't stop themselves from draining the human. If that's true, then Bella should be dead!" Paul yelled, completely not believing that it was the Doc that made them all leave, even though he was glad they all had.

"Exactly what I said, but he explained that his coven was raised differently, because they feed on animal blood it is easier for them to resist their singer, but they have had their slips from time to time," Billy said. Paul gave Billy a look of concern.

"Here! Because if it happened here they've broken the treaty!" Paul exclaimed.

"Again, that's what I asked. But it wasn't here. It seems the big one met up with his singer and he drained the human, before the Doc could get to him. He claimed it devastated the boy," Billy said as he rolled his eyes as Paul joined him in his actions.

"That only proves what I've said all along. Vampires are not to be trusted! Why in God's name Ephraim signed a treaty with the lot of them is beyond me. Fucking bloodsuckers!" Paul chided, and then looked up to Billy again.

"So Bella is his singer and he controlled himself around her, why?" Paul asked.

"I asked the Doc the same thing, and he said that he feared it wasn't for the reasons his oldest son said it was. He told the Doc that he loved her, and that because he couldn't read her mind he felt she was his mate. He swore he'd stay by her side until she grew old and died a natural death, and then he would go to their so called leaders, and have them put him to death," Billy explained. "But there was a sad part to this reasoning," Billy continued. Paul gave Billy a confused look.

"Like living a life time with that leech wasn't sad enough?" Paul said sarcastically. Billy chuckled seeing his point.

"Yes, well…The Doc said that his oldest son was turned in the Victorian age, where sex wasn't talked about and definitely wasn't shown in public, and with his son being a vampire he refused to show Bella any affections, for it may lead to other things and he feared he would harm her. So that would mean that Bella would stay a virgin for the rest of her life," Billy told him.

Paul sat straight up and gave Billy an expression of surprise.

"What, what are you telling me, that Bella is a virgin? She's never been with the leech in that way or with anyone as far as that goes?" Paul asked surprised as he sat there looking around the room as what Billy had just told him sunk in his mind.

"They've never been…?" Paul said and stopped as he still couldn't grasp the idea of Bella being a virgin.

"From what the Doc said, the only affection shown between the two of them was a few chaste kisses," Billy replied, "but that's not what concerns me," Billy continued.

That may not be what concerns him, but it meant the world to Paul. Here all along he had hated her because he thought she had slept with that stone dead corpse. He must have been wrong, or was it just Doctor Leech trying to pull the wool over Billy's eyes. He chose to believe the latter.

But to be sure I guess I could ask her, he thought. It's not like he hadn't been sleeping under her window all this time to get some relief from the crushing pain he felt in his chest, and it hadn't been easy either, running all the way to Seattle and back without someone noticing he was doing it.

"Paul did you hear what I just said?" Billy asked. Paul looked at him dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry…what?" Paul asked.

"I was explaining that the Doc said, that they have this ability to draw their prey to them, but seeing that they feed from animals it is wasted on them. But he seems to think that Edward was using it to gain control over Bella, to make her more compliant to him, and make her think she was in love with him, and is probably why she seemed like she was possessed," Billy explained.

"How, I mean how can he have constant control over someone without them not realizing it?" Paul asked.

"It seems once you're close enough to one of them they send off a scent, a pheromone if you will, and once they make eye contact they can dazzle the human into believing whatever they wish. The Doctor thinks Edward was doing this to Bella," Billy said.

"Why would he tell you this? I mean, they were leaving anyway, why take the time to inform you of what that leech was doing to my Bella?" Paul asked not thinking of what he just said. Billy smiled and then continued.

"Fuck, you know what I mean," Paul chastised himself for letting his feelings show in front of Billy.

"I understand, Son, and to answer your question, it seems the good Doctor is worried about Bella. He fears that Edward would show up and once again use these methods to draw her in again. He also told me to watch the bite mark on her wrist. It seems Edward purposely left some of his venom in her blood, that he also uses to control her," Billy said.

Paul sighed deeply this time, not knowing what to do as all Billy had just told him sunk into his tired brain. He looked up at Billy with a worried look.

"So why tell me, why not go to Sam and explain all this to him? He is the Alpha," Paul said with disdain trying to hide his true emotions so that Billy didn't see.

"Because she's your imprint Paul, I don't see why you can't see that you both belong together. This hate you are carrying around with you due to Bella's decision to be with the leech isn't her decision at all. I though by hearing this you could see that this is not her fault, she was drawn into their lives it wasn't her choice!" Billy voiced.

"That's not saying that she wouldn't have hung out with them even if she had a choice, and besides she just too stubborn," Paul chided.

"That just an excuse Paul and you know it," Billy said.

"Look, I've lived a peaceful somewhat easy live, I'm just not ready to settle down. I loved my life the way it was before the Spirit Guide stepped in and blew it all to hell. I don't want just one woman, a woman who will harp at me every night when I come home, who expects me to be a certain way, who will try to change me. Not you or anyone else can change my mind on this subject. I'm fighting this thing, and what I said before remains the same. I. will. Not. Have. Her!" Paul said as he pronounced the last five words meaningfully.

"Paul, you know that it's not like that, the two of you will complete one another, grow to love one another, she will love your wolf and be there for you, not change you into something you're not. That just defeats the purpose of imprinting," Billy pleaded wanting Paul to realize what he said wasn't true.

"Fuck imprinting, and fuck you old man…Get Out!" Paul yelled as he stood to his feet, walked over to the door and held it open for Billy to leave. Billy rolled to the front door and looked up at Paul who was staring off into space with an angry look on his face.

"And what if the Cullen boy finds her, what then, Paul?" Billy asked, trying one last time to make him listen. With Billy saying that it reminded him of the scent he caught only a few weeks ago at Bella's condo, and it made him pause. He then shook his head and answered Billy's question.

"If he finds her he finds her it's none of my concern," Paul said expressionless.

"You don't mean that, Paul," Billy said.

"I mean every word of it," Paul said looking down at Billy.

"And what if he kills her, then what?" Billy said shocked at Paul's words. Paul cringed at the thought, but righted himself.

"Then she'll be dead and out of my hair," Paul said feeling the pain in his chest tighten so much that it almost brought him to his knees, but fought it not wanting Billy to see how much pain he was in. Billy gasped at Paul's words. Surely he didn't mean that, Billy thought.

"Paul!" Billy yelled after hearing what Paul said.

"Get out old man, if you're so worried about the leech lover go talk to Sam, I'm sure he'll find a way to protect her, but don't bother me with any more of your fairy tales," Paul said. Billy sighed and rolled out the door, he turned to say something else hoping Paul would see reason only to find the door slam in his face.

"Damn nosy ass mother fuckers, always in someone else's business," he said under his breath. Of course he'd make sure Bella was safe, but nobody else needed to know about it…he hated himself for not worrying for this girl.

"Damn you Bella fucking Swan!" he yelled as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor in pain. "Bella," Paul whimpered, knowing he was losing this fight, and was starting to worry that the leech had or would come back for her.

When Billy left Paul's he headed for Old Quil's house, he wanted to talk to him about the venom that the leech left in Bella's wrist, and evidently used to control her. He needed answers and a way to remove the venom if it was even possible.

**xXx**

Bella felt so much better after her amazing night's sleep. She didn't know what had come over her with that pain, but it was better now. Oh there were times after that when she'd get a twinge of pain, but it never lasted more than a couple of days, and then she was fine. She figured she was finally coping with being away from home, and left it at that.

School was passing easily now, she guessed that the pain from before was the reason she was having so much trouble in her classes, but since that night everything as went back to normal and she was happy about that.

But now other things were beginning to happen to her; things that she couldn't explain. As soon as she was able to cope with being away from home, she started missing pieces of her life. For instance, she was doing homework one night after dinner. She had a lot to do and decided to do nothing but concentrate on her homework.

The next thing she knows she's waking up in bed. She didn't remember going to her room much less going to bed, and she worried about how she got there.

The next time it happened she was watching one of her favorite television shows; just enjoying the quiet afternoon alone after a hard week at school and work, and the next thing she knew it was the next day.

She knew she didn't fall asleep for it was Saturday and she was supposed to be at work by five p.m. and they had called and left a message on her phone asking where she was. It was noon the next day, and she had no idea where all that time had gone.

Of course she told her manager that she wasn't feeling well and had fallen asleep and just woke up and received his message. She was lucky her manager understood and told her to call the next time before she went to bed.

This had happened twice so far and it was starting to worry her. She thought of calling her dad to tell him of it, but she didn't want to worry him over it and decided against telling him. She'd just wait to see if it happened again.

If nothing else she'd talk to Jake and ask him what he thought. It sounded more supernatural to her than something being wrong with her. Was this something that was happing to her, or was there truly something wrong with her?

She also noticed that the bite mark on her wrist was bothering her again. She had absent mindedly been paying more attention to it by rubbing it more than usual. She wondered if this had something to do with what was happening to her she thought and then shook her head.

This was getting ridiculous. All she wanted to do was go to school, learn a trade and live her life the way she wanted to. Why was this happening to her? she thought as she let out a tiresome sigh. Maybe this wasn't what she was meant to do she thought within the next breath.

Maybe Jake was right, maybe her destiny was with him down on La Push. She shook her head…No…She didn't feel that way towards him, and what if he found his mate? She didn't know much about the wolves of La Push, but she had read up on wolves in general, and their habits while she was studying at the library, and the one thing she learned was they mated for life.

She didn't feel that way about Jake and there was no way she was spending the rest of her life with a friend, best friend or not, she didn't love him like that, and she knew it would only make them both miserable.

She did talk to Jake about what he was hiding from her, the first time he came for a visit…but of course he stumbled through and then changed the subject to how great he thought they would be together which started a whole new subject making her completely forget what she was wanting to talk to him about.

Time flew by and the next thing she knew it was almost close to winter break. She had been studying hard for her finals, which were the next day and she was very nervous having to do them. This was nothing like High School and she wanted to make a good grade.

The missing of time hadn't happened again which she was glad of and she hoped it wouldn't happen again. After studying she noticed that for the last couple of days the pain had returned in her chest. She took a deep breath as she rubbed her chest and made her way to her bedroom. After showering and brushing her teeth she put her hair up into a high pony tail and slipped in between the sheets just as her phone rang.

She picked up her phone that she had placed on the night stand and looked at the screen finding it to be Jake calling and answered.

"Hey Jake, what's up," she asked after hitting the picture of the phone on her cell.

"Hey Bells, nothing much just calling to check up on how you're doing, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Jake, I was just turning in, I've got finals tomorrow and I wanted to get as much sleep as possible. I've been having those pains again in my chest that we talked about and figured it would also help if I got as much rest as possible," I told him.

"Oh yeah? Do you think it would help if I came to see you? I was thinking I'd come to you and keep you company on the drive back. You're coming home for the holidays, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it, but I really don't know for sure, the diner might need help with most of the girls going home for the holidays, I thought about staying here and just coming home for Christmas," she told him.

"We'll that sounds logical, and it may be for the best, there's really not much going on down here on the Rez anyway, but I'd still like to come for a visit. I can run there in less than an hour. What do you say Bells, mind if I come up for a visit?" Jake asked with a chuckle.

"That's fine Jake, as long as you don't mind being here alone when I have to work," Bella told him.

"I don't mind honey. So when is your last class, so I'll know when to show up," Jake asked.

"Well, it's a late class, so I won't be home until six, any time after that will work," she told him.

"Okay honey, I'll see you tomorrow evening then…love ya, get some rest," Jake said and hung up. Bella closed her phone and sighed as she placed her phone back on the night stand…maybe I'll talk to him about the time lapses of memory. Even though it hasn't happened in a while he may have an idea of what's happening to me she thought.

She then thought of why Jake would be coming. He had visited her twice since she had been here and both times he tried to make her see he was what's best for her. He'll probably try to get me to give him a chance again, as he always does when we're alone, she sighed once again," Oh Jake will you ever give up?" Bella said to herself as she got comfortable and finally dozed off as she thought of all she had to do tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I just want to take a minute to thank all the guests that has reviewed this story. Thank you so much for your reviews and I'm so happy that you are enjoying it...Your reviews mean a lot to me, so once again thank you. So now on with the story...enjoy...huggs

* * *

Billy left, well, after Paul threw him out, which he knew he'd probably pay for later especially once Sam finds out about it, but what the hell?! He thought. The girl is his imprint, and his business, why can't everyone just leave him alone about it, he thought once again.

Isn't it up to me if I want to be with someone or not? Why does everyone have to step up and get involved, Paul thought.

_Oh believe me dumbass, it's not because they're worried about you, his wolf said._

What are you talking about now? Paul chided.

_"With all the crap you've been shoveling for the last few months are you so conceited that you think this is all about you?_

No, of course not…uh, what do you mean? Paul thought confused at what his wolf had just said.

_You know women may fawn all over you all the time, but just remember if it wasn't for me you'd still be that scrawny little kid that fought everyone all of the time because they made fun of you,_ his wolf said.

What does that have to do with what we we're talking about? Paul asked.

_Just this, good looking you are, strong and deadly you even may be, but there's not much upstairs if you get my drift. If it wasn't for me putting things right now and again, you'd be lost…and the sad part about that is…you know it,_ his wolf said. Paul furrowed his brow and let out a sad sigh.

_That leech lover, as you keep calling her, is a beautiful young woman. The girl is suffering through this as much as you are, but with one difference, which is probably making it twice as worse for her,_ his wolf continued.

What the fuck are you talking about? How is she even partially feeling what I'm feeling? She doesn't even know about the imprint, she's up there enjoying her College life…

_Shut the fuck up you idiot, did you learn nothing about our legends? God knows you were preached to enough about them growing up. Did you even listen to the elders when they told you about the imprinting process?_

You mean…

_I mean…_the wolf cut him off again and explained further. _The girl, the woman, is feeling the pain in her chest as well. Why do you think I never complained about you sleeping outside her window at night? Did you think it was for you? Fuck No! It eases her pain as well as your own. But what makes it worse for her…is that she feels it, but she doesn't understand why she's feeling it. You've left her to fend for herself, and that's why I keep on you about this!_

Fuck! Why didn't you say something before now about this?

_Because I was hoping you'd figure it out on your own. My mistake!_ his wolf said mentally rolling his eyes.

What am I going to do now? Paul asked himself, but his wolf intervened.

_Go to her and tell her about the imprint, hopefully she won't tell you where to go fuck yourself._ It was Paul's turn to roll his eyes.

"I…I can't tell her, she'd never forgive me for waiting this long…" Paul paused, thinking of what he'd done, and then it dawned on him.

"What the fuck am I thinking…NO! Not with her, anyone, but her," Paul yelled as he stomped around the living room.

"Damn it! Stop trying to get me to go to her. I. Do. Not. Want. That. Leech. Lover. Can't you get that through your fucked up head!" Paul continued as he walked up to the wall and punched a hole through the drywall. "FUUUCK!" He screamed, more for letting out the anger he felt than being mad at his wolf.

He plopped down on the sofa covering his face with his hands panting hard, shaking to the point that he would be a blur to human eyes as he fought to keep from phasing trying to calm himself down.

After a few minutes he finally calmed down, and let out a long tired sigh. I'm losing the battle aren't I?

_You never had a chance to begin with._ Paul nodded his head.

I think I knew that from the beginning, but I had to try, he thought. I loved my life as it was, it just pisses me off that some Spirit Guide decided it would be funny to tie me with the leech lover, he thought to his wolf. I loved my life the way it was. Paul reiterated.

_I know, but she will be our perfect mate. You heard Billy; she won't try to change us, she'll be there for us in everything we have to face, and she'll honestly love us, not like those trollops you're used to,_ he said. Paul nodded his head.

All right you win, Paul thought to his wolf. Paul mentally watched as his wolf jumped for joy. That is if she'll still have us after all we put her through, Paul thought to his wolf.

_We?_ His wolf chided._ Let's go see her._

Now?

_Yeah, now, why wait; are you afraid of a little girl?_ Paul thought about that for a minute and then nodded his head.

Damn straight I'm afraid, do you know what kind of hell she'll put us through once she finds out that we fought the imprint.

_Oh no you don't brother, Us? We? You mean you, I had nothing to do with it, this is all on you my friend. I tried to make you see reason._

Whatever, Paul said, I guess we can go and sleep under her window again until I decide how to handle this, he continued. Paul's wolf mentally rolled his eyes again as Paul chuckled.

On the run to Seattle Paul felt as though someone was following him, but he couldn't be sure so he continued on, when he got to the back of Bella's condo he stopped and stared up at the window. He was just about to curl up under her window when he felt someone behind him, he swung around and came face to face with… "Jake?"

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Paul asked.

"I came to check on my best friend, and I might ask the same thing of you, Paul, what the hell are you doing here?" Jake asked sardonically.

"I've come to see my imprint," Paul said casually.

"Wh…what? I thought you didn't want to be tied down?" Jake asked shocked and a little heartbroken in hearing Paul call Bella his imprint. When had this all changed? Jake was afraid Paul had changed his mind about Bella.

"Calm down, Pup, it helps me get through the day, doesn't mean I've changed my mind." He said as his wolf growled at his words to Jake.

There was no way he was going to explain to Jake that he came to talk to Bella about the imprint, or the fact that the walls he built around his heart were slowly breaking down. He had finally figured out that Sam and Jared and his wolf were right. He tried to fight the imprint, but it was becoming much, too much for him to handle. But like he thought before, no one needs to know that shit, at least not yet, right? Paul thought to sedate his wolf.

"You're just going to hang out here under her window all night?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Look mutt, she might be my imprint, one I don't want I might add, but there's just so much pain a man can handle, wolf or not," Paul said as he sat under the tree that stood next to her apartment window. He guessed the talk he planned on having with his imprint would have to wait, seeing baby alpha had shown up. Things never change, Paul thought.

The night before she left for school, Paul was going to do the exact same thing only at her house in Forks. So what if he had to run for an hour a couple of nights a week to sleep under her window to forgo the pain in his chest…If that's what it took then he was okay with it, besides it probably helped Bella, too, Paul thought after his wolf explained that part to him.

He did actually forget that she would feel the pull as much as he did. He looked up as Jake stood at his feet with his mouth hanging open in human form. Paul phased back to human as well, slipped on his jean shorts, and faced the baby alpha.

"Are you going up there?" Paul asked hoping if he did he wouldn't stay long, that maybe he might get his chance to talk to her.

"Yeah," is all Jake said. Paul knew Jake was shocked at seeing him here; he also knew that Jake had tried everything to dissuade him from seeing Bella, but, he never argued the point for he was all pro fighting the imprint.

Paul wasn't stupid, he knew Jake wanted Bella for himself, and in the beginning he didn't care. Have at her, he thought, but now that his heart was leaning in a whole different direction, he didn't like the pup being here, he didn't like it at all.

"Then get to it, Pup, but don't tell her I'm down here, or you might be wearing your balls as earrings, got that, Pup," Paul said popping the 'P'.

"Yeah, I got it ass hole," Jake said as he turned to walk around to the front of the apartment. It was then they both smelled it…that sickly sweet smell that could only be one thing… "Vampire" they both said simultaneously as they ran to the front of Bella's apartment.

Once they reached the door they flung it open to see the leech standing in front of Bella. Bella was standing staring at the leech. Jake ran over and pushed Edward back and stood in front of Bella.

Paul did the same thing only he faced Bella and looked into her eyes seeing that she was staring at nothing. Her eyes were blank. Paul swung around and faced Edward.

"What the fuck did you do to her leech?" Paul roared.

"I didn't do anything to her," he said as he took a step closer to the two wolves that were still in human form. Paul growled and Jake phased, brushing his claws down one of Edward's arms. Edward gasped and grabbed his arm as a steady stream of venom streaked down his arm.

"What the hell?" Edward screeched, hatred written all over his face.

"Stay back bloodsucker," Jake said knowing Edward could hear him with his mind.

"What's going on, I'm just visiting my girlfriend," Edward yelled.

"She's not your girlfriend any longer leech; you left her remember?" Jake growled, as he showed frame by frame of what Bella went through after he and his family left her with his mind. At the same time Paul swung around again.

"MINE!" he growled still in human form with his arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders. "I won't ask you again bloodsucker, what did you do to her!" Paul roared louder.

Paul turned to look at Bella again as Jake kept the Cullen boy at bay. Paul noticed she was holding her hand over the scar she received after that leech James bit her and Edward sucked what he wanted out of Bella's wrist, leaving him somewhat in control over Bella.

"Yours! She belongs to me mutt, get away from her before I kill you both," Edward spat. Paul turned and phased, standing next to Jake as they protected Bella, both growling, with their lips pulled back exposing their very sharp teeth.

It was then that three more Cullens ran into the apartment.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Carlisle whisper yelled, as the big vampire, and the blonde war monger stood at his side.

"I've come to retrieve my mate," Edward growled.

"She's not your mate Edward, we've been over this a thousand times, now come with us, we'll take you home, Son," Carlisle said forcefully. Edward growled but walked over to his brothers and they grabbed him and walked him out of the apartment.

Carlisle noticed there was something wrong with Bella and began to walk up to her to check on her when Paul and Jake both growled long and loud. Carlisle put his hand out in front of him palms out and nodded his head.

"I'm not going to harm her, she needs my assistance, Jake, please let me see if she's okay," Carlisle pleaded. Paul phased back to human and stood completely naked in from of him not caring one iota if anyone saw.

"Stand back leech! We'll take care of her, you just make sure that stalker son of yours stays the fuck away from my imprint," Paul growled. Carlisle's eyebrows shot up onto his forehead shocked at this new revelation. Carlisle nodded his head.

"Okay, it's okay, she's probably under Edward's control, she'll come out of it soon, but take her back to the Reservation and have them check on her wrist. I told William Black about it before we left, that venom needs to come out, you understand," Carlisle asked. Talking to both Jake and Paul as if they weren't smart enough to understand what he was saying.

"I understand completely Doc. Now you hear me, if that bloodsucker son of yours comes anywhere near my mate again, I will rip him apart piece by piece and burn him to ash, do you understand me?" Paul asked sarcastically. Carlisle huffed and nodded his head and backed his way out of the apartment.

"Jake phase back," Paul ordered taking the situation into his own hands. Jake did as he was told. "I want you to pack Bella's bags, load them in her car and drive her car back to La Push. I'll take her with me. I can run her back faster than that vehicle she drives can get her back there."

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked. Paul turned to look at him.

"That leech has been controlling her since day one. It won't happen again," Paul growled.

"How do you know this?" Jake asked. Paul growled louder getting agitated with Jake's questions, he had to get her back to the tribe as fast as he could, his imprint, his mate needed him, and that's the only thing he cared about at the moment.

"Your Dad told me, if you want to know anything else ask him, we need to get her help," Paul yelled.

"Wouldn't it be faster to take her to the hospital here in Seattle?" Jake asked warily.

"NO! Jake, venom…remember?" Paul screeched.

"Oh yeah," Jake said as he started toward her bedroom and Paul picked up Bella bridal style.

"Jake," Paul called, as Jake peeked around the door facing at the top of the stairs.

"Call your Dad on the way home, tell him what happened and what state she's in, and tell him I'm running her back to the Rez. Okay?" Paul asked. Jake nodded and went back to work packing her some clothes. "And call Sam too," Paul said as he began to run out the door and into the woods.

"Will do," Jake said as Paul left. Jake hated that Paul was taking charge. He knew Bella was Paul's imprint, but he never wanted her, and now all of a sudden he was camping outside her apartment at night, and running her back to the Rez.

What the hell, why couldn't I run her back, and him pack her some clothes, and drive her car back? Jake thought totally upset. "God, please don't let him stop fighting the imprint, please," Jake begged to any deity that would listen.

Paul carried Bella into the Black house and laid her on the sofa as Billy rolled to her side. He picked up her left hand and noticed the bite mark on her wrist and hissed.

"There's nothing I can do for her, the venom has worked its way into her bloodstream," Billy said without emotion.

"But you said you could remove it!" Paul growled.

"I was wrong! I thought you didn't want to acknowledge the imprint?" Billy chided. Paul stood to his heightened size and looked down on Billy Black and roared.

"Whether I want to acknowledge it or not, she doesn't need to suffer at the hand of that bloodsucker, and as long as she has that venom in her bloodstream he will be able to command her into doing his will. If he changes her you know my fate. I do not wish to die old man, so I'm telling you do something to help her or I'll go get her father and tell him what you're doing!" Paul growls.

By this time the rest of the pack entered the Black house. "Paul, what's going on here?" Sam asked. Paul didn't acknowledge Sam's question keeping his eyes focused on Billy. "Paul!" Sam yelled finally getting Paul's attention. Paul moved his head to the side letting Sam know he heard him, but didn't break eye contact with the elder, as he explained what's going on.

"Billy is this true?" Billy shook his head.

"There's nothing I can do for the girl," Billy said, just as Old Quil walked into the Black's house.

"That's not really true is it old friend?" he asked, as Billy swung his head to the older elder and snarled.

"Stay out of this old man," Billy demanded as Old Quil chuckled.

"Do you really think I fear you William Black?" he said with a chuckle, but you could still hear the authority in his voice.

"You will not say anything or take any kind of action Quil ," Billy demanded.

"Why, because you think of yourself as our so called, Chief?" Old Quil asked still holding his authoritative voice. "You lost that authority when you sent this girl away to face her fate in the vampire world," Old Quil continued, causing the pack to wonder what he was talking about.

"Be silent Quil, that's an order," Billy said. Old Quil threw his head back and laughed heartily, and then looked at Paul.

"Bring your imprint to my house…I can help her," he said as Billy roared in anger.

"NO! You will not touch this girl, and that's an order," Billy yelled.

"Bring her, Paul," Old Quil said again giving Billy a look of disgust. Paul picked up his imprint and gave Billy a look of pure hatred.

"Paul, I am the Chief of this tribe and I order you to put that girl down," Billy demanded.

"This girl needs help, and I will see that she gets it," Paul replied through gritted teeth. Billy looked at Sam.

"Sam, I order you to make Paul put the girl down," he said. Sam looked at Paul not knowing what to do; he has to do as ordered seeing that he is the alpha of the pack.

"Paul, put her down," Sam ordered, sad and confused.

"Well maybe we should go get Charlie, maybe he will see what would be best for the girl…after all he is her father," Old Quil said as he looked at Billy with an arched eyebrow. Billy swung his gaze back to the older elder. "Isn't that right Billy?" Old Quil said with a smug grin. Billy growled under his breath and shook his head.

"Take her," Billy finally said and rolled into the bedroom and slammed the door in his wake.

Paul picked her up and took her to old Quil's who summoned Sue to his house to help him. Working between the two of them they removed the demon venom from Bella's wrist that was lying just under the skin. They put it in a metal bowl and summoned Sam to collect it. Old Quil told him to take it outside and set it to flame, which he did as the Pack looked on in disbelief.

While Bella rested in one of Old Quil's bedrooms with Paul by her side, the rest of the pack held their own meeting trying to figure out what's going on with Billy.

Jake was confused, he had talked to one of his friends on his cell phone as he drove from Seattle to the Reservation. He listened to what Embry said as he told him about what had happened.

Dad knew that Bella had some of the venom left in her wrist that the bloodsucker used to control her? Why didn't Dad tell me this, he thought. This was getting more confusing by the minute to Jake. Dad refused to help Bella? Why? He thought as all he was hearing swam confusingly through his mind. Jake didn't know what was going on, but he sure as hell was going to find out.

Paul sat by Bella's bedside holding Bella's good hand to his lips as he took in her scent. He reveled in the calm he felt being close to her as he sat there with his eyes closed.

He didn't know how long he had been there and he really didn't care, this was the best he had felt in months. His mind was trying to figure out what to do as his wolf purred in satisfaction at being close to his imprint.

Paul had surrendered to his wolf, he couldn't fight it anymore, he needed to keep his mate safe, he decided he would tell her once she woke and hoped she wouldn't hate him for fighting it for so long.

Once they dealt with why he fought the imprint and hopefully she understood, he wanted her to not go away again. He'd find a way for her to finish her studies close to home. He just hoped she'd agree.

After a while Paul was called from her room. The wolves were leaving and Old Quil left after calling for an emergency meeting with the other elders. Charlie was called to be there as well, this was definitely becoming more and more confusing, Paul thought.

Paul decided to make him and Bella something to eat while he waited for her to wake up, and it was then that Bella woke with a start, quickly sitting up in the bed she was in taking in the strange room.

"Where am I," she whispered as nervous thoughts whipped through her mind trying to figure out what had happened to her, and how she came to be here, wherever here was. "Oh God! Not again," she whispered as fear began to seep into her mind.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, grateful that she still wore the clothes she had put on this morning, if indeed this was the same day, she thought.

She stood to her feet and walked over to the window and looked out, finding the back of the house and the wooded terrain that sat behind it, knowing now that she was in La Push, or what she thought was La Push anyway, but how did she get here? She was still unable to remember what had happened from the time she had gotten home from class until now and was becoming even more anxious.

She absent mindedly rubbed her wrist which brought her to the attention that she was wearing a bandage over her mark where James had bitten her. She wondered why it was bandaged, but was too frightened to move the bandage to the side to see what had happened to her.

She turned toward the door and walked over and placed her hand on the door knob, turning it slowly as to not raise any alarm to anyone that might be in the house, as she slowly opened the door.

She didn't know why she was here or if she was in danger. Did something happen where she had to be rescued once again? That had been a constant in her life for the last two years? What was more important to her was that she couldn't remember what had happened and where she was.

After opening the door she stood stock still listening to see if anyone was close by. When she didn't hear anything she quietly walked to the top of the stairs and slowly started to descend; when she reached the bottom she froze hearing movement in the room to the right of the steps. She gasped capturing Paul's attention.

"Bella?" Paul said coming around the corner to greet his mate.

"Paul?" she asked confused still unable to comprehend what was going on.

"Are you alright?" Paul asked taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen table and sitting her down. He moved to the steaming pot and poured Bella a cup of tea with honey and sat it in front of her.

"Here, this should help," he said, pushing the cup towards her and taking a seat on the other side of the table facing Bella.

"Paul, what am I doing here? I don't remember anything. What happened?" Bella asked as she brought the steaming cup to her lips and took a sip. Paul became nervous which was very unlike Paul as he fidgeted with his fingers that lay on top of the table.

"Bella, there's so much we need to talk about, so much I need to tell you, including what happened at your condo, but I think you should rest a little more before we go there with that conversation. You're as white as a sheet," Paul said worried about her wellbeing.

Bella smacked her good hand on the table and glared at Paul, she was tired of people keeping things from her, and she needed answers and she needed them now! Plus she remembered how Paul treated her the first time she saw him and she wasn't going to sit here and take any more of his bull crap.

"Look, Paul, I don't know what's going on, but I need to know what happened and how I got here and why I'm even here in the first place. If you don't give me some answers right now I'm leaving! Do you understand?" Bella demanded.

"Okay, okay," Paul said putting his hands up as if to tell her to calm down. He sighed and then began.

"Jake and I got to your condo last night and we scented a leech. It was coming from your condo so we burst in just in time to see your bloodsucker beginning to sink his teeth into your wrist," Paul said and was cut off with Bella yelling.

"What?! I don't believe you, he would never do something like that, and besides I haven't seen Edward in over a year why would he come back now, and why wouldn't I remember seeing him, and why would I not remember being taken from my own home and brought here?!" Bella said promptly shooting question after question at Paul as her agitation began to climb with each one.

Paul was becoming more nervous by the minute, his imprint wasn't happy obviously, and he didn't know how to handle this as Bella continued.

"Why bring me here, why didn't you take me to my father's house?" Bella raged.

Paul knew he was in trouble. How was he going to explain all this? He needed help, something he had never had to ask for before; and, as much as he hated doing this he pulled out his cell phone and called the least likely person he wanted to see, but he knew she'd listen to. He called Jake.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Jake sauntered into Old Quil's house after being summoned by Paul yet again. He was growing tired of Paul giving him orders to do this or that, and most of all he hated that Paul was too close to giving up on his fight with the imprint.

The only reason he was here now was because Bella needed him, and if that meant that he'd have to deal with Paul for a while then so be it. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Bella facing off with Paul. Her fingers were tightly clinched into fists at her sides and she wore a scowl on her face. It made Jake almost smile at the sight in front of him.

What really had him pleased was the look on Paul's face. It was one of sorrow and hurt. Bella must be giving him a hard time he thought happily, and hoped that Bella would choose him stood foremost in his mind.

Paul turned his head as he heard Jake enter the room. "Thank God," Paul said as relief noticeably showed in his face with Jake's appearance.

"Bella, what's going on, are you okay, how are you feeling?" Jake asked completely ignoring Paul all together.

Bella swung her head around to see her best friend walking toward her. After hearing his question she rolled her eyes tired of people asking her that; well, tired of Paul asking her that was more like it.

"Jake, what am I doing here, and better yet how did I get here anyway, and why does this…Neanderthal, keep saying that Edward was trying to control me?" Bella huffed out all in one breath.

"Neanderthal, what the hell?" Paul asked, surprised by Bella's name calling. He did save her life after all.

Jake looked between Paul and Bella wondering if he should lie and say that Paul just wanted her here on the Reservation away from trouble, which would hopefully show her how controlling Paul could be; but, saying something like that to someone as smart as Bella would be a mistake.

She was too smart for her own good sometimes, and saying that could cause her to figure out that there was something more going on here. She may even start asking questions that would lead her to find out about the imprint, and Jake couldn't have that. He also knew if he lied to Bella she would be more upset with him for lying than mad at the ruffian who stood before her.

Yes, he had to be careful, for if Paul was still fighting the imprint he may say something that could push her to Paul instead of to himself, and lying right now could be a danger to his own happiness. So with a deep breath and hopes that she wouldn't side with Paul he answered.

"Because honey he was, and before you go all female on us please sit down and let us explain, okay?" Jake said.

"Jacob Black, I'll show you female if you keep talking to me like that!" Bella chided. Jake chuckled and put his arm around her waist and led her from the kitchen to the living room as Paul growled at Jake for touching his mate. Jake's lips split into a huge smile knowing what he was doing to his pack mate and didn't care one iota.

As he sat Bella down on the sofa he sat next to her. Paul walked around the coffee table and took a seat on the other side of her, watching as hate filled his body at how familiar Jake was being to his imprint. Jake knew better than to touch another wolf's mate, but there wasn't much he could do about it considering it was him that called the baby alpha to help him in the first place.

"Listen honey," Jake said as Bella interrupted him.

"Jake, I have a name, please use it," Bella huffed causing Jake to grin, and Paul to smirk knowing his mate didn't like how familiar Jake was being toward her either. Good girl, Paul thought easing his tension somewhat.

"Sorry, Bells," Jake said before beginning again. Only to pause again as he tried to figure out what to say to her, especially for why Paul was at her condo.

He had to be careful or else Bella would wonder why Paul was there in the first place. Yes, he understood that it was to ease what pain Paul felt from fighting the imprint, but if he was fighting this thing then why couldn't he just ignore it all together, and leave Bella alone, he thought.

He had to admit he knew little if anything about imprinting and what it entailed, but he just couldn't understand why Paul didn't hold true to his word. He really needed to talk to Sam about all this imprint crap and why Paul was acting the way he was.

Maybe he had decided not to fight any longer, which had come up in Jake's mind quite a bit as of late, but he still held on to his hope that Paul was strong enough to fight it off. However, as he thought of Sam and what had happened to him and Leah, and the pain Sam had caused not only Leah, but to Emily as well, he took pause.

This imprint stuff must be very powerful if a man as big as Sam couldn't fight it off. He knew that Emily fought it as well, and both of them did wind up together in the end. Emily wore the scars from the fight to prove it, he thought as he remembered all that Sam had said a few months ago making him worry further of losing Bella. Damn, he thought, as he took a deep breath choosing his words carefully.

"Listen honey, I…I mean Bells, I came to your house last night like we discussed on the phone," he began as he looked over at Paul, before he continued. Paul nodded his head, as a way of telling Jake to go on.

"The Pack picked up a few scents early yesterday morning in and around the Reservation, and I felt that maybe it would be better if I brought someone with me in case we had to face any or all of the vampires we scented earlier," he lied coolly.

Paul scowled at Jake for the reason he used for his appearance, but he guessed it was better this way at least until he could explain to Bella that she was his mate. God only knows how he was going to explain all of that, he sighed. Bella heard his sigh and turned to look at Paul who raised his eyebrows at her and then pointed back to Jake as Jake cleared his throat and continued.

"We had just got to your condo when Paul and I scented the leech, we ran into you condo and sure enough, there stood Edward. He was about to take a bite from your wrist, the one with the bite mark already on it, when we interrupted him. Paul and I had just got between the two of you when Doctor Fang and the other two male vampires from his coven showed up and carted him off," Jake said.

Bella furrowed her brow and looked down at her bandaged wrist, and then looked back to Jake with a worried look on her face.

"He didn't…," is all she got out, as she looked at Jake with worried eyes.

"No, he didn't have time to drink from you, Bella, but Doctor Fang said that he told my dad something about some venom under your skin that was giving Dickward some kind of control over you. I don't know what he was talking about, because I haven't had time to ask Dad about it, but you can be sure that I will and very soon," Jake said.

"Um…Billy told me about it a few weeks ago," Paul said as he lowered his head in shame for not telling anyone about it before now. Jake looked over at Paul and growled.

"You knew and never said anything? She's your im…um…I mean, she deserved to know something like that!" Jake roared.

"Your dad knew of this long before I did and never said anything, Jake. He should have told her long before I should have," Paul roared back.

"Stop it the both of you!" Bella yelled. "Yes, someone should have told me, but how did your father know about this?" Bella asked, but Paul answered seeing Jake didn't know anything about this.

"Um…he said that Doctor Cullen called him before they left and warned him of what might be happening," Paul explained, using the leech's name instead of the usual way he referred to the bloodsuckers, hoping Bella would see how he was trying to be civil about all this, hoping it would give him some leverage once they finally did get to the imprint part of their conversation.

"And what would that be, and why would he tell you this and not Jake?" Bella asked sarcastically, with a good helping of pissed off as once again she found that someone was trying to keep something from her.

"Well," Paul started nervously, "he said that when Edward sucked out the other leech's blood after he bit you, that Edward left some of his own venom in your wrist, just under the skin. He said that he could dazzle you and make you do things he wanted you to do with his venom still in you. He also told Billy to watch out for a lapse in your memory," he told her, leaving out her question of why Billy told him and not Jake.

Bella thought back to how many times she had a time lapse in her memory. Twice was all she could remember, at least while she was away at school anyway. There were other times while she was with Edward, like waking up in bed not knowing how she got there or what went on just before, but she just figured she had passed out from exhaustion, and Edward had just carried her to bed, which she guessed was partially true, especially if what Paul had said was true. Could it be true? She thought. She broke out of her daze and looked at Paul.

"What else did he say," she asked more sorrowfully this time.

"He said that he didn't think Edward really loved you as his mate, that he thought it was more for how your blood sung to him, and the quietness of your mind. He felt that if the venom wasn't removed from your wrist, that Edward would eventually drain you of all your blood, and that's why he found it impossible to stay here any longer, that it wasn't Edward's idea to leave here, it was his, and it was for your own safety. He said he loved you like a daughter and wouldn't allow his son to kill you in the end," Paul said almost in a whisper now.

He knew this part would hurt Bella, but she asked, and he had to do what she wanted…it was an imprint thing, but alas, she didn't know that yet. Bella looked down at her bandaged wrist again as she softly stroked her fingers over the white bandage. She then put her hand over her mouth as a few tears streaked down her cheek. After a few seconds she wiped the tears away and cleared her throat not wanting to think of the Cullens any longer, and then looked up at Paul.

"Is that why I'm here, did someone take out the venom, or did Edward bite me again and it's just been taken care of?" Bella asked holding up her wrist to Paul. He took her hand in his and kissed her palm before looking into her sad eyes.

"The venom has been taken out Bella. Old Quil and Sue took care of it so you won't have to worry about him ever hurting you again," Paul said softly. Bella never even realized that Paul had kissed her palm or even why he did it, she was so lost in her own thoughts. She sighed, and then turned toward Jake who didn't look happy at the way Paul kissed Bella's palm.

"Jake, why?" Is all she said.

"Why what honey, I…I mean Bells?" he countered.

"Why wouldn't your dad tell me this? I mean he had told me more than once that I should stay away from the Cullens, why would he keep something this important from me?" she asked sorrowfully.

"I don't know Bells, but believe me I will find out," Jake said sternly. Bella nodded her head as she lowered her head again and stared at her bandage.

"I guess I should thank you guys for saving me then," she said not looking up at the two men that sat next to her.

"No Bella, there's no sense in thanking us, it's what we do sweetheart, we fight vampires," Jake said. Bella gave him a hint of a smile and nodded her head.

"Jake, will you take me to my father's please?" she asked standing to her feet.

"Oh, uh…Bella, don't go yet okay, there's something I need to talk to you about…please," Paul said jumping to his feet and facing Bella. Bella looked at him confused.

"What is it Paul?" she asked looking a bit worried after seeing the nervousness on his face.

"No!" Jake said jumping to his own feet knowing what Paul was about to do.

"Stay out of this pup!" Paul growled, as he wrapped his arm protectively around Bella's waist and pushed her slightly behind him.

"You said you were going to fight it!" Jake yelled.

"Fight what Jake! What's going on?" Bella yelled.

"This is none of your business, Jake stay out of it!" Paul bellowed.

"Will someone explain to me what the hell is going on!" Bella yelled.

"I have to tell her Jake, before it kills us both, you don't understand how this all works. Now stand down and let me talk to her!" Paul bellowed.

"Stop it this instant!" Bella yelled louder this time. The slamming of a door brought all three of them to attention as Old Quil entered the room.

"What's going on here?" Old Quil yelled. "This girl needs more rest before she will be able to leave here, now what's this all about?" he finished waiting for an explanation.

Jake stood quietly with his arms crossed over his chest as Bella sat down on the sofa upset that she couldn't leave. It was Paul who walked over to Old Quil and whispered that he needed to talk to Bella about the imprint. Old Quil nodded.

"You haven't told her yet?" he asked.

"No sir, but I feel that she needs to know," Paul said quietly. Old Quil nodded his head again.

"Okay then," he said turning to Jake, "follow me son, let them have their time alone to discuss a few things."

"No…he doesn't need to do this right now, she's not up to it," Jake said like a disgruntled child. Old Quil raised one of his brows at Jake's words and only said two words.

"Now boy." Jake furrowed his brow as he stared at the Elder hearing the seriousness in his voice, and huffed as he stormed out of the house with Old Quil on his heels.

"Wow, I could have used Old Quil's presence at a few of the discussions I had with Jake," Bella chuckled. Paul smiled, knowing what she meant, he had heard through the pack mind of some of those discussions she was referring to, and she was right, Jake could be a little too much at times. Bella looked back up at Paul.

"Do you think they got all the venom out from under my skin?" Bella asked as she played once again with the bandage wrapped around her wrist.

"I'm sure they did, they placed it in a metal bowl and Sam took it out and set it to flame," Paul explained. Bella looked at him in shock.

"It actually had substance to it?" She asked. Paul nodded. "And it burnt like when a vampire burns?" she continued. Paul nodded again.

"To ash," he said with a smile.

"So he really won't have any more control over me?" she asked yet another question. Paul chuckled.

"No, Bella, even if he did I'd never let anything happen to you," Paul promised. It was funny in a way Bella thought. She did feel lighter in some ways. Like a heavy burden had been lifted from her. She sighed in relief.

"You know I did have a couple of memory losses while I was at school. It scared me a little, but at least now I know why. He had come to me and dazzled me into not remembering that he was there, do you think he was drinking from me?" Bella asked with a shudder.

"I don't know Bella, I hope the fuck not, but I'm glad we got there in time if he planned on draining you this last time," Paul said with his own shudder of thinking what could have happened if they hadn't showed up when they did.

"Me too, I've always been somewhat of a danger magnet you know? I should have never got involved with that family," she said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault honey, he drew you in, you had no choice in the matter," Paul said. Bella heard him call her honey, but somehow it didn't sound the same as when Jake called her that. It irritated her to no end when Jake did it, but somehow it felt right coming from Paul's lips, Bella thought.

"Bella we need to talk about something, something very important. It will probably piss you off, but it has to be said. I just hope you try to understand why I did what I did and you'll give me a chance to make it up to you," Paul said as he sat down next to Bella on the sofa and took a deep breath before he began.

* * *

Can you guess what's about to happen next? hehehe...will Bella be pissed or will she accept Paul...and how did you like the way Jake acted when Old Quil told him to leave...lol...we'll see what happens next time...Thanks for reading, let me know what you think...bigg huggs.

My Beta came through with the last four of the five chapters I have been waiting for, so I'll be able to update sooner...yay! Maria you rock girlfriend...huggs


	9. Chapter 9

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"What is it Paul?" Bella asked not liking what he had said. Was he hiding something else from her? God she hated it when her loved ones kept things from her.

But Paul wasn't a loved one was he? But she felt something for him, she thought somewhat confused, a pull of sorts; something was pulling her towards him, her heart pounded when she was near him, something she had just now felt since she has been in his presence, but why?

She didn't even know him, this was only the second time she had even seen him, wasn't it? It was hard to tell, she had gone through so much these past few months, and both times being around him that she could remember were under strained circumstances.

So what was this she was feeling? Was it gratefulness, for saving her life? Was she drawn to his looks, the beauty of his physique? He has muscles bulging all over his body to be sure, but this wasn't something she found alluring, not usually anyway. What was going on with her as of late? She thought.

She'd even noticed that her chest wasn't hurting anymore, she'd wondered if all the pain she had felt while she was away at school was related to the venom that was now extracted from her wrist, or did it have something to do with Paul? Before Paul could answer her first question she asked another.

"Paul, since I've been away at school, I've had this pain in my chest. It had been so pronounced that I even went to the school's clinic about it. The Doctors there said it must be caused by the fact that I was missing home so badly, that I was homesick, they said that it happens a lot with first year students, that it would ease up soon. But it never did, and when I asked Jake about it he said that's what he thought it was as well, but now I'm not so sure. Do you think it has something to do with the venom that was lodged in my wrist?" Bella asked.

Paul growled when he heard that Jake told her it was caused by her missing home. Although, he had never heard of an imprint feeling as much pain from the imprint as the wolf felt, he would have to look into this, Paul thought, but Jake…he knew exactly what was causing it, and said nothing.

Jake had left Bella to feel that much pain, without telling her what it was from? If nothing else he should have come to him. He should have told him that she was in as much pain as he was, but Jake didn't, he was thinking of his own selfish needs, to hide the fact that he had imprinted on Bella, Paul thought.

Not to say that Paul wasn't as much to blame, because he was, he should have listened to his wolf in the first place, he should have gone to her as Sam had told him to as his wolf had told him to. He should have explained what had happened instead of putting his imprint through so much pain.

Paul was just as selfish as Jake had been, but with one difference. Jake knew she was in pain, where Paul did not. Was Jake more to blame? Maybe, and then again maybe not, they were both at fault. He just hoped Bella would forgive him for his part in the end.

"No, Bella, it wasn't the venom that caused your pain," he said and then sighed. "If I had known you were in such pain I would have come to you and explained what you were feeling. It's highly unusual for you to feel that much pain, it's usually the wolf that is in pain not the imprint," Paul continued.

"Imprint…what are you talking about, Paul? What's an imprint?" she asked confused with his explanation. Paul cringed hearing her question and lowered his head and sighed once again.

"I am so sorry, Bella, I should have told you much sooner, Sam told me to as did my wolf, but I was so wrapped up in the whole you being with the leech thing and wanting my freedom, to be free to make my own choices, I failed to see what you were going through," he said.

"Paul, you're not making any sense, free to make your own choices? And what has any of this to do with me being with Edward?" she asked. Paul looked at Bella beseechingly.

"Let me say this first, I am truly sorry for what I've done, Bella, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, for if you do not I will live the rest of my life alone and in pain, which I deserve, and will take as punishment if you can't see your way freely in forgiving me," he said.

Bella almost felt sorry for him, now if she could only figure out what he was talking about that she should forgive him for. "Paul, what am I supposed to forgive you for?" she asked.

"Bella, there is this thing we wolves do called imprinting, it's when our wolf sees his soul mate for the first time, once they catch each other in their eyesight, their world stops, it's not gravity holding him to the ground it's her. He will be anything for her brother, friend or lover, or he will even leave her alone if that's what she wishes. It's her choice, whatever she wants he has to do. He will never be able to be far from her without causing the wolf and man some kind of pain. He will not ever hurt her, lie to her, or be able to leave her. He will do whatever she wishes," he explained.

Bella looked at him with shock, she didn't know what to say as she took in all he was telling her. He had imprinted on her? She didn't even know him, and he thought of her as his soul mate? How was this even possible? She asked herself and verbalized it to him.

"How is this even possible, Paul, we don't even know each other, at all!" She exclaimed.

"It's a wolf thing, Bella, one the Great Spirits gifted us with, or so they say it's a gift...Sometimes though…," he paused shaking his head before beginning again.

"They choose a woman that is suited for us, the other half of our soul, or so they say. A woman that completes us and throws us in each other's path so we can find one another, and with one look it's over," he said, not helping himself with all the sarcasm. Paul looked away from Bella and then after a few seconds looked back at her.

"Anyway, It is up to us to learn more about the other and finally be together, but as I said, the wolf has no choice, only the woman has that luxury," Paul continued.

"Don't you believe it? I mean you said it was part of being a wolf, finding your soul mate and all," Bella said. Paul shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess there's some truth to it, I mean I feel the pain when I'm away from you, as you say you felt it too…right?" he asked.

Bella paused and then nodded her head in answer to Paul's question, and then stayed quiet for a few minutes as she took in all that Paul had said, contemplating everything he had said. It was then she remembered her time at the library when she studied about wolves and their habits, this was part of it she guessed, it said wolves mate for life, she guessed imprinting was the Quileute's way for the shifters here on the Reservation for finding their mates. But not having a choice, that couldn't be good.

They were indeed taking his choices away from him, and it sounded like he didn't like it any more than she did. Who could blame him, hell she wasn't even Native American. Just like Edward, Paul didn't want her any more than he did, Bella thought.

The one thing she couldn't understand was for Paul to have no choice in the matter. This was something she hated, and it had been done to her at every turn, something she swore she'd never face again, but then again here sat a man who was in the same predicament that she had found herself in so many times before.

He had so much as admitted that he had fought the imprint, he also openly admitted that he didn't want her, that he didn't want to be with someone who had been with a vampire.

She remembered Jake telling her how much Paul hated her for being with Edward, said he called her leech lover at every turn, and now she finds out that he imprinted on her?

Even she could see that this imprinting thing had definitely taken his choices away. Why would the Spirits do this to him? Someone who was putting his life on the line to protect his people?

How was this even possible, how could she be with someone who hated her so intensely? Could she be with someone just to stop him from feeling any more pain than necessary? And better yet, to stop her own pain as well? She didn't think so. She really needed to talk to someone who knew more about this, because she really didn't think she could trust Paul to tell her everything.

And what was up with her feeling so much pain? Paul had said that imprints aren't supposed to feel as much pain as the wolf did, why was she feeling as much pain as Paul felt? she continued thinking.

A better question that stumped her even more than all the rest was how could he be so caring, how could he worry so much about her if he hated her so much? It made no sense. She was so confused by this. She needed to think. She needed to talk to someone who knew more about this, Bella thought again.

Yes, she could ask Paul about it, but she really didn't trust his judgment at the moment. He hated and loved her both at the same time, if that was even possible. She needed someone to be honest with her, tell her how this worked, and how it was possible. She looked up into Paul's eyes seeing worry and fear. She didn't want to hurt him, but she needed time.

"Paul, I need time to take all this in. Is there someone who can be more objective, someone that I can talk to about this?" she asked. Paul's eyes perked up, and he vigorously nodded his head.

"I think the best person to talk to would be Emily. She's Sam's imprint, and would be objective to the situation, she'll tell you anything you need to know," Paul said and then swallowed deeply.

"Does this mean you're taking this under advisement?" he asked nervously. Bella sighed and lowered her head before raising it again and looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I don't know Paul, I mean, it's hard for me to understand how you can hate me so intensely and at the same time call me your soul mate. It's very confusing to me," she said.

"No, you don't understand, Bella. I don't hate you. I can't hate you, not now anyway…Look, before when I first imprinted on you, yes, I hated you, well, not really hated you as much as couldn't understand how you could let that…" he paused catching himself before calling the leech a monster, and then revised the word monster by calling him by his name, "Edward, touch you, it was unimaginable to me. I guess with being a wolf and the natural enemy of all vampires, I found it hard to understand that a human could let a vampire touch them," he said and sighed.

"But since I've learned that it wasn't your fault, that he lured you into his family, using his supernatural abilities to do so, I've come to realize that it wasn't your fault and I'm seeing things in a different light," he said. Bella sighed shaking her head.

"Paul, I'm not a wolf, I understand your vendetta against vampires, and it's your place as a protector to protect your land, but, Paul all vampires are not the same. The Cullens in this case only drink the blood of animals. Yes, Edward did wrong by me, and yes, his family left me without a word, and I have every reason to be upset with them. But for you to hate me because I befriended a vampire, isn't fair to me," Bella explained.

"There's a big difference, Bella. They are the walking dead! There cold and hard as stone, they drink blood to sustain themselves, no matter what kind they drink. They're killers, Bella. He's a killer, one that would have drained you of every drop of blood if Jake and I hadn't showed up on your doorstep when we did," he chided, causing Bella to sigh.

"I understand where you're coming from, Paul, really I do, but you're not getting what I'm trying to say. Not all vampires are like...Edward. Yes, some only want to kill and they enjoy it, but there are those, like Carlisle that have never tasted a drop of human blood, who live on animal blood, who are more humane than the others, and they deserve our respect," Bella said. Paul scowled at her words.

"And you would chose to be with one of them, you'd let one of them touch you, turn you into what they are. You'd leave your family, your friends to spend eternity as a cold stone demon that would drink only blood to sustain yourself?" Paul asked hatefully.

"That's the point, Paul, it's my choice, and I don't know…maybe I'm just trying to make you understand why I made the choice I did. Do I want to be a vampire? No, I don't, but it's still my choice, my choice to choose what I want, not what someone else wants me to do, and you out of all people should know what that feels like, to have those choices taken away from you. If you hate me for my choices how am I to be with you? It's a double standard, Paul, do as I say, not as I do?" Bella said.

"But you didn't make that choice, Bella! He did," Paul said irritated. Bella sighed again and nodded her head.

"In this case that's true, Paul, but you were telling me that you hated me for what you thought were my choices, and once you found out that it wasn't my choice you want to be with me, as long as I stay away from vampires. Not that I want anything to do with them anyway, especially after the way they treated me, but it's still the same concept. You hate your choices being taken away from you, but yet you want to take my choices away from me, and have done so, by not telling me you imprinted on me. You let me go through unbearable pain, because you thought I chose to be with Edward. Now tell me…how is that fair?" she asked, and Paul sighed.

"I told you, I didn't know you were in that much pain, Bella, if I had known I would have come to you and explained why you felt as you did. I would have never allowed you to go through that not knowing what was happening to you," Paul said.

But that brought another thought to Bella's mind, Jake. He knew about the pain she was feeling, and tried to pass it off as her being homesick. Did he know about the imprint, did he know what was causing her pain? If he did, then he too had taken her choices away from her. He kept it a secret, just so she would turn to him.

She knew he was hiding something from her and when she asked him he swore to her that he wasn't hiding anything, he lied! He was trying to get her to come to him. She was steaming at the thought of Jake doing such a thing to her. He was supposed to be her best friend. What kind of friend does that to another friend? Bella asked herself.

"Paul?" Bella said, getting his attention again.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Did Jake know you imprinted on me?" she asked. Paul shot her a look of surprise, he wasn't going to say anything about Jake's knowledge of the imprint, for fear she'd turn against him for ratting out her friend, but now it was different. She was asking him about Jake knowing.

This couldn't be more perfect, he thought. His imprint was asking a question and he couldn't lie to her due to the imprinting. Yes! he thought happily.

"Um…yeah, why do you ask?" he said knowing why, but acting like he didn't. Not a lie, because he didn't open his mouth to say a word, he only answered truthfully to his imprint. He laughed inwardly.

"It's nothing, Paul…nothing I can't handle. Will you take me to my dad's now, Paul, I really need to think about all this, and after I rest I need to go speak to Emily," Bella told him. Paul nodded his head.

"Of course, Bella, just let me check with Old Quil to make sure it's okay for you to leave and we'll go," Paul told her. She nodded her head as Paul got up to go find Old Quil to see if she could leave.

Paul didn't know what to think, he knew what she meant about taking her choices away from her, and he guessed that she was right in saying it was her choice to befriend anyone she chooses.

Even if it was a bloodsucking leech, but she also said she didn't want to be friends with any of them after the way they treated her, especially the mind controlling bloodsucker, which he was ecstatically happy about. Now his only worry was what Emily was going to tell her.

He hoped she would explain how imprinting worked, without putting him in a bad light. He walked up to Old Quil who was sitting in a lawn chair in the back yard.

Bella sat and stewed over what Jake had done. He lied! Some friend he was, she thought. How could he do this to her? He was supposed to be her best friend.

She was hurt more than mad at him. He had promised to be there for her, and he was especially when she went through all she had when the Cullens left her all alone, but now she wondered if he did it to help her or if he just did it to be close to her.

He had let her suffer in pain knowing what was causing it, and lied to her, knowing she was Paul's imprint. She knew why he did it, he wanted her for himself, and let her suffer in pain to stop her from finding out, just so she could be with him.

It all made sense to her now. Hurrying her to leave early for school, when not a week had passed when he was almost on his knees begging for her to go to school in Forks. How dare he do this to her! She screamed in her head. Well, he sure as hell will be hearing it from her very soon, she thought just as Paul came back with Old Quil.

"How are you feeling girl?" Old Quil asked.

"I feel just fine, sir," she said holding up her bandaged wrist to him, letting him see she was fine.

"Just call me Old Quil, everyone does," he said as he took her hand in his and pulled the bandage to the side to check to see if it was healing okay. Paul growled as Old Quil touched her hand bringing both their faces up to face Paul's. Bella giggled as Old Quil shook his head.

"Sorry," Paul apologized as Old Quil nodded, knowing the ways of the wolves, and turned his attention back to Bella's wrist.

"Bella," she said to Old Quil letting him know that was her name instead of girl. The older man nodded his head as he looked at the cut that now sat across the bite mark on her wrist.

"Yep, looking good so far," he said as he fixed the bandage and let go of her hand. "Will you be staying with your dad for a while?" he asked, and Bella nodded.

"Yes, I'll be home until after New Year's," she said. Old Quil nodded his head, and when she turned to look at Paul she saw he wore a sad expression on his face. She ignored it for now, but she decided to ask him about it later.

"That's good…Bella, I'll come over tomorrow and check on your wrist or I'll have Sue do it if I get too busy," he said. Bella nodded and rose to her feet. Paul took her good hand and walked them out of the house after Bella thanked him for all he had done.

They walked quietly to Charlie and Sue's, which was only a couple of streets over. When they got close Paul spoke again.

"Bella promise me something," he begged.

"If I can," Bella said.

"When you talk to Emily, try and do it with an open mind…please," Paul begged yet again. Bella smiled.

"Of course I will, Paul," she said. Paul smiled back and nodded his head happily. He had seen that Bella liked to think things through, which was a good thing, but thinking too much on things could be bad as well, and is why Paul had asked her to keep an open mind at all she was to learn with Emily.

When they arrived at her dad's Paul dropped her hand and Bella turned to him. "Don't worry so much, Paul, things will work out you'll see," she said as she stood on her tip toe and kissed him on his cheek. "I'll talk to you later, Paul," Bella said as she turned and walked into the house.

Paul laid his hand on his cheek where Bella had just kissed him and sighed happily. He stood in front of her house for a few seconds before turning and returning to his own.

He was pretty much happy with their talk, especially the part where she asked if Jake knew of the imprint…boy was he in for it when he saw her again, if only he could be a fly on the wall when that conversation took place, he thought.

But what can you expect from a teenage boy. The heart wants what the heart wants I guess, he thought with a chuckle. But he would not win Bella, she was his and only his, so Jake needs to give up that notion, Paul thought again.

The only thing Paul worried about mostly now was Bella's talk with Emily, he hoped that Emily would be able to explain more clearly to Bella what was involved in the imprinting process without turning her away from him; which he didn't think Emily would do, but he was still nervous about it.

Paul also wanted to talk to Sam about how Jake had lied to Bella about the imprint, putting her in needless pain, Paul growled at the thought of it. He realized Jake was a new wolf, but someone needs to sit that boy down and have a heart to heart talk with the boy on the concept of imprinting, Paul thought.

Jake wasn't alone in his faults, Paul thought. He was just as much to blame, if he'd told Bella about the imprint in the beginning instead of fighting it none of this would have happened, so he was just as much to blame as Jake was. He cringed at the thought.

After finding something to eat he headed off to Sam's; he needed to tell him that he told Bella about the imprint, and wanted to tell Emily that Bella needed to talk to her to learn more about imprinting. She wanted to hear a woman's point of view on it, and what it's like to be one, he presumed.

He also wanted to let Sam know that someone needed to talk to Jake, and teach him about imprinting as well. He needs to know that it's against their law to stand between an imprint and their mate, even if the stupid wolf was fighting it, Paul thought as he ran out behind his house removed his jean shorts and phased to run to Sam's.

* * *

There you go, the talk with Bella about Paul imprinting on Bella. I know it was confusing, but the main thing was all about taking their choices away, which both of them hated. I think Bella understands more of why Paul fought it, but is she right about needing to talk to Emily about what's involved in imprinting? Let me know what you think...thanks for reading and for all the reviews...they mean a lot...bigg huggs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Jake grumbled to himself as he walked away from Old Quil's house. _How dare that old man tell him what to do! Who does he think he is anyway, just some old shaman, that's who. His dad was Chief of this tribe, and it wouldn't do for Old Quil to cross paths with him, so he'd better watch his step, _Jake thought.

And Paul, what the fuck, man? One, minute he's being all tough fighting the imprint with Bella, and next he's all Mr. Cool, saving her arse. It should have been him saving her not that jerk, he thought.

"Well, I was there too, Mr. Nobody special, Lahote!" Jake calls out as he walks toward his house thrusting his arms around berating himself as he went. He just knew Paul was going to ruin everything by telling Bella about the imprint…Telling his Bella, that Paul just so happened to imprint on.

"Well good luck with that Dick head," Jake growled out. No one knew his Bella like he did, and once Bella found out that he was fighting the imprint she'd send him on his merry way. Bella doesn't cotton well to liars, Jake thought with a chuckle, and then thought better of it when he remembered that he had lied to her as well.

Jake sighed and squeezed his brow together hoping she would never find out that he had lied to her, or find out that he knew about the imprint and didn't tell her. Bella wasn't too hip on the idea of people keeping things from her either, he thought.

Damn why couldn't Paul just keep fighting the daggone imprint? If anyone could do it, it would be Paul, the stupid prick, Jake thought. Now what? How was he going to make it without his Bella? He'd have to think of something, he thought as he barged into his house letting the front door slam as he entered.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Billy asked after jumping almost out of his wheelchair, startled by the slamming of the door. Jake chuckled as he watched his dad jump, startled by the sound.

Jake also wondered what was up with his dad, not wanting to help Bella when she obviously needed his help, and not telling him about the venom in Bella's wrist. What was up with that? His dad knew how he felt about, Bella. He really needed to ask him about it, but right now he wasn't in the mood to hear how Bella wasn't good enough for him, so the hell with him too, he thought.

"Nothing, everything is just peachy," Jake sarcastically said under his breath as he stomped through the house.

Billy watched as Jake stormed into his room with a slam of that door as well.

"Hmm…I wonder what's going on now," Billy whispered as he rolled over to the phone and dialed Sam's phone number.

"Hello," a soft sweet voice said.

"Emily?" Billy said softly.

"Billy…is that you?"

"Yes, sweetie it's me, tell me is Sam around?" Billy asked.

"Sure, Billy hold on a sec," She said, as Billy heard the receiver to the phone softly being laid down, and Emily's soft footprints scamper across the room. He heard a door being opened as Emily called for Sam. "Sam, phone," Emily called. Then he heard the harder footfalls of Sam crossing the room.

"Who is it, sweetheart?"

"Billy," is all she said, as the next thing Billy heard was Sam picking up the receiver to the phone and then Sam's deep baritone voice.

"Hello, Billy what can I do for you?" Sam asked.

"Sam, do you know if Paul has told Bella about the imprint yet or not?" Billy asked. Sam sighed and shook his head not wanting to get into this with Billy again.

"Not that I know of, I haven't seen him since you tried to stop us from helping Bella last night," he replied, leaving out the part about the pack being at Old Quil's while the Elder and Sue extracted the venom from her wrist, "and by the way…what the hell was that all about last night?" Sam asked in an irritated voice as he asked what Billy was thinking with the confrontation at Billy's house yesterday.

"It's nothing that concerns you," Billy replied.

"Billy, Bella is part of this pack now, everything concerning her concerns me," Sam said.

"Look, Sam, I'm not talking to you about this, I just called to see if Paul told Bella about the imprint, and obviously he hasn't. I'll know how to proceed, thanks Sam, good-bye," Billy said as he slammed the phone down. Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it like it had done something to him, finally hanging it up shaking his head.

After Billy hung up, he sat there next to the phone trying to think of what to do. After Old Quil had called that emergency meeting this morning he was sure he was going to be ratted out, and was surprised that all Old Quil wanted to do was tell the other Elders that the venom in Bella's wrist was taken out and she wasn't in any danger for the time being, at least from being controlled by the Cullen boy.

With the Cullen boy being brought up they also had to decide what was to be done with the Cullens as well. The boy harming a human broke the treaty they had with them, and needed to be taken into consideration. They would have to call another meeting to face that dilemma at another time soon they decided.

Old Quil assured them that Bella's mate would make sure she stayed safe, which also confused Billy. He was told by Sam and Paul themselves, that Paul was still fighting the imprint, so as far as he was concerned she was still a threat, at least to him and Jake.

Old Quil also placed another contingency on the table; they needed to find a way to keep Bella on the Reservation, which Billy fought religiously against, and had also lost. He began to back down when some of the other Elders began looking at him with confusion, and began to ask questions about what he had against the girl. They were worried something else was going on and demanded that if the Tribe was in danger they needed to know about it.

Without giving himself away he told them that nothing was wrong, it's just Bella had been known to congregate with vampires and Billy didn't think it was a good idea to have her roaming around the Reservation.

Once it was settled that the girl, as they called her, was mated to one of the protectors and they were assured that having Bella on the Reservation would cause no danger what so ever, by Old Quil no less, the idea was laid to rest.

Billy did need to talk to Charlie again though, he would have to come up with a way to maybe blackmail Charlie into submission, he didn't know how yet, but he'd figure it out before this day had ended.

Billy was still sitting by the phone as his thoughts dissipated from earlier that day to the present. He really needed to talk to Charlie about all this, and he wasn't very happy with his friend right now. He had tried to get Charlie to send her away, but he wouldn't do it, this was too important. She can't be here, Billy thought getting more nervous by the minute. She'd ruin everything he had worked so hard for, he thought.

This is Charlie's fault, he continued. If he'd kept Bella away, made her stay with her mother from the beginning none of this would be happening, now he'd have to do something, that he had no other choice but doing, damn him," Billy cursed as he rolled his wheelchair into his room to devise a plan.

**xxxXxxx**

On the drive home, Charlie recalled all that went on at the Council meeting that he was surprised he was invited to, but seeing it was about his daughter, Isabella, he could see why he was invited.

Charlie sat there and stewed over Billy fighting over Bella staying on the Reservation. He didn't want her there, but Old Quil as well as Charlie thought it best if she stayed on the Reservation at least until they were sure she was safe from the Cullen boy. Charlie had had just about enough of Billy's arrogance.

The Council said they would take the idea under advisement, and asked Charlie to meet with them after the council meeting to discuss it. Charlie knew Billy was not a happy camper; he knew Billy wanted Bella as far from the Reservation as he could get her, even if it cost her, her life. Charlie knew Billy really didn't care which way it turned out, which made Charlie see red.

Of course Charlie agreed to keep Bella on the Reservation, but reluctantly. He didn't want Bella here either other than for his own selfish reasons; he'd much rather face what seemed to be soon inevitable than see his daughter become vampire food.

Charlie noticed the looks Billy was giving him, much like the looks Charlie had given him not a half hour ago, but still tried to ignore it. He knew Billy was worried, and needed to talk to him, but he could care less. The way Billy was acting as of late was literally pissing Charlie off.

Not only for what he was doing here at the meeting, but for what he had done to him earlier that morning. Charlie had worked the late shift and was just heading home, he remembered, thinking of what Billy had said as his thoughts faded from the meeting to what happened earlier that morning.

He remembered how Billy literally cornered Charlie at the gas station while filling up his cruiser. Billy had ordered Charlie to send Bella away to live with her mother. He remembered how they had argued and had come very close to blows, at Billy's demands that Charlie had literally ignored and refused to do. Charlie shook his head, clearing his thoughts as Billy still tried to gain his attention bringing Charlie out of his thoughts and back to the meeting by clearing his throat.

Charlie was getting so tired of all the lies and deceit he was hiding for Billy. Sure he was a big part of it, but if it was up to him, he would have told Bella the truth a long time ago. Billy was the only reason he had kept the secret for as long as he had, Charlie sighed tiredly.

**xxxXxxx**

After a while, Jake came out of his room and started rummaging through the refrigerator searching for the lunchmeat and mustard to make himself a few sandwiches. He grabbed the bread from the bread box and set to work in doing just that as Billy also entered the room.

Jake looked up at his father giving him a look of pure hatred, wanting to do harm to someone, preferably Paul, but to his father as well for keeping secrets about Bella from him. At the same time he was reminded of what Old Quil had done earlier, so without having to argue with his father about Bella once again, he complained about Old Quil.

"You need to do something about Old Quil, Dad," Jake said hatefully. Billy looked back at Jake with a furrowed brow.

"Why, what happened?" Billy asked, knowing that Bella and Paul were probably still there.

"That old man ran me off, told me Bella needed her rest. I mean who is he to tell me, the Chief's son what to do?" Jake chided. Billy smiled hearing that Jake was finally taking pride in his heritage, but to Jake it wasn't pride for his heritage. He was pissed that he had got run off leaving Paul there and not him.

"Was, Paul still there?" Billy asked ignoring all else Jake had said, hoping he was and was finally telling Bella about the imprint. Jake scowled at his dad. He knew his dad wanted Paul and Bella to be together, god only knows why, but this was Bella he was talking about, his Bella. He wasn't going to give his father the satisfaction of telling him what he thought Bella and Paul were talking about, even though it was upsetting to him.

"Yeah, but Old Quil was running everyone off, so I'm sure Paul is at his own house by now," Jake said. Billy nodded with a huff.

"Come on, Son. I need you to take me to see Charlie," he said in a rough voice. Jake swung his head up giving his dad a surprised look.

"Can't I eat first?" Jake bellowed.

"No time, I have to talk to Charlie, before it's too late," Billy said.

"Too late for what?" Jake asked, as he grabbed what sandwiches he'd already made and followed Billy from the house.

"It's none of your concern, Jake, now come on!" he yelled as Jake huffed and helped his dad into his truck and jumped in himself as he finished off what little was left of his sandwiches before starting the engine and roaring off to see Charlie.

**xxxXxxx**

Charlie had just walked in the door when he saw Bella sitting talking with Sue in their living room. He smiled and joined them. Bella saw her dad and jumped to her feet and gave him a tight hug.

"Dad, you're home," Bella said happily.

"Hey sweetheart, I hear your going to be here a while," Charlie said as he pulled away from Bella slightly and pulled her hand up to look at her bandage.

"Yeah, it's winter break anyway, so I hope you don't mind if I hang out here for a few weeks," Bella asked. Charlie was happy that he wouldn't need any of the suggestions the Council and he had come up with after the meeting for keeping her here.

"Of course not sweetheart, you know you're always welcome. How's the wrist?" he asked all in one breath. Bella lightly rubbed her fingers over the bandage and answered.

"Oh, its okay, Sue and Old Quil did a great job. Who would have thought…?" she began and then stopped in mid-sentence not wanting to get into a discussion about the Cullens with her dad. "Well, anyway…I'm just glad to be here to spend some time with you, uh…with all of you," Bella retracted including the rest of her family and not just Charlie.

"We're glad you're here too honey," Sue said as she got to her feet patting Bella on her back as she left the room to start lunch.

"Sit down, Bells, we need to talk," Charlie said. Bella cringed wondering if he also knew Paul had imprinted on her. She knew Paul had a history of whoring around and being the bad boy on the Reservation, and she could only guess how this conversation was going to end.

"Bells, I'm taking it that Paul has told you about the imprint. Am I correct?" he asked. Bella lowered her head and nodded.

"Yes, Dad, but you have to understand, this is my decision to make, and I still need a lot of information on the subject, and I plan to go talk to Emily before I make my decision," Bella said hurriedly. Charlie smiled proudly at his daughter giving her a nod of his head.

"That's good, Bells. It's important that you know everything involved in being an imprint, and Emily is very well knowledged on the subject so don't be afraid to ask her anything and everything about imprinting," Charlie offered.

"Believe me, Dad I will, I'm really not sure I want to be Paul's imprint though, I mean…he fought it for so long, and I just think…I think, that he really doesn't want me. He hates me, Dad," Bella said sadly.

"He doesn't hate you sweetheart, he hates the concept of imprinting," Charlie told her.

"Yeah, I know, he hates it because it's me he imprinted on," Bella continued. Charlie sighed.

"He hates imprinting, because it took his choice away, it has nothing to do with hating you Bells, he's a lot like you when it comes to people taking away your choices," Charlie told her.

"Dad, he hated that I was with Edward, he doesn't want to be with me because he can't see clearly past the thought of me being with a vampire," Bella said. Charlie cringed hearing about how Edward was a vampire and Bella was dating him.

"Well, sweetheart, it was kind of hard for me as well at first. But that's over now. Just give him some time, he'll come around," Charlie said.

"Yeah, well, I guess you're right, he has in some ways gotten past the Edward and me thing, and he did kind of look sad when he thought I didn't want him either, but it will take some time, especially with the way he kept all this from me. Why do the people I care about always keep things from me, Dad?" Bella asked sadly.

Charlie swallowed hard knowing he was doing the same thing. He knew what he kept from his daughter would crush her once she learned of it, and that scared him…a lot.

"Honey, I don't think they do it to hurt you, I think that they do it so you won't be hurt. Try to think of it as that they love you so much, that they can't stand the idea of you being hurt, they want you safely in their protection," Charlie said.

"Yeah, Dad, that's all good and all, but I'm not some china doll that needs to be protected all the time. I'm a grown woman who is capable of taking care of herself, and that includes emotionally as well as physically," Bella said meaningfully. As Charlie, gave her a sad look not knowing what to say about her outburst.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I think I'll go help Sue with lunch, and then I think I'll go to my room and rest for a while if that's okay. I need to think all this through, and then I need to go over to Emily's and have that talk with her," Bella said.

"That's fine sweetheart, go ahead we'll talk more, later," Charlie told her as Bella made her way to the kitchen as Charlie plopped down in his recliner. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to relieve some of the stress he felt. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed…"Damn you, Billy!" he whispered softly.

* * *

Next up Billy comes to talk to Charlie. Will they work thing out or will Billy cause more drama. Get ready as the big secret is revealed...Thanks for reading and for all the reviews, they mean a lot...bigg huggs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 11**

**So without further ado...The Secret! hehehe...enjoy, huggs**

* * *

After lunch, Bella stayed in the kitchen to help Sue clean up as Charlie returned to the living room and switched on the television to watch whatever game was on. As he approached the living room the doorbell rang and Charlie switched his direction from the living room to the front door.

After opening the door he saw that Billy sat there with a scowl on his face. Charlie shook his head and stared back at the old man as Billy rolled into the foyer. Charlie shut the door and moved until he faced Billy once again.

"What do you want, Billy?" Charlie asked tiredly.

"We need to talk, Charlie," Billy said as he moved into the living room.

"No we don't, it's been decided that Bella will be safest here on the Reservation, the Elders think so and so do I," Charlie said.

"Have you forgotten why Bella is with you in the first place?" Billy asked softly not wanting anyone to hear what they were talking about.

"No, I haven't forgotten, but Bella is in danger at the moment and I think it's best for her to be here with her family, and furthermore I can' t believe that you don't care what can possibly happen to her, for Christ's sake, Billy!" Charlie whisper yelled. Billy shook his head.

"I care, Charlie, but when it comes to her getting in the way of what I've worked so hard for all these years…she needs to go!" Billy said.

"She's not going anywhere, Billy so you might as well get that through your thick head," Charlie said.

"I will not stand here and allow that to happen, Charlie. Get rid of her or I will!" Billy whisper yelled hatefully.

"Is that a threat?" Charlie asked shocked at Billy's words.

"No…it's a promise. Don't make me do something that I'll regret later, Charlie. I will carry through with this if you do not do what I say," Billy said quietly.

"Do you think I'm frightened of you old man," Charlie chuckled at the audacity of this man, the man in a wheelchair that sat in front of him. Of course Charlie thought Billy meant he'd get rid of Bella violently, but that's not what Billy had in mind.

"I wasn't referring to hurting you, Charlie," Billy said stone faced. Charlie turned to him and glared at him. Did he just threaten to harm Bella? Charlie thought taking Billy's words the wrong way.

Billy was indeed threatening Bella as well as Charlie, but not in the way Charlie was thinking, but Billy couldn't let Bella destroy all he had worked so hard for, that being making sure Jake was the best Chief and Alpha that ever lived.

Billy may not be able to see what would happen if Bella was told the secret, but he knew it would not end well for Jake or for him or for the tribe as far as that goes, so yes, if the banishment didn't work then he would see her dead before he let that happen.

Charlie saw red with his comment and walked over to his holster that hung on the hook next to the front door and carried his firearm back to the living room and pointed it at Billy.

"I will not stand here and listen to you threaten to kill my daughter, I will see you dead first," Charlie spat through gritted teeth. The gun didn't frighten Billy, as he spoke again.

"Your daughter, Charlie? I believe she's my daughter," Billy said at the same time Bella walked into the living room to tell Charlie she was going to her room to rest only to be stopped dead in her tracks as she witnessed what was happening in the living room.

"What?" Bella asked hearing what Charlie and Billy had just said not realizing Charlie held his gun pointing it at Billy as they had a heated argument. Charlie swung his head towards the door leading to the hall, seeing Bella standing there in complete shock.

He lowered his weapon somewhat as he took in his daughter's shocked and confused look. Everything seemed to happen fast after that. Billy took that time to grab the gun from Charlie's hand and pointed it at Bella, completely ready to kill his own daughter. Billy knew she heard what they had said and that left him with no choice other than to kill her.

Charlie turned back to Billy as he felt the gun leave his hand and saw Billy pointing it at Bella and dove for the gun, a shot rang out that deafened the room, as Bella let out a scream as both men hit the floor.

Sue came running in as she heard the shot and Bella's screams. She grabbed Bella and turned her away from the scene in front of her holding Bella against her chest as she tried to decipher what had just happened.

Finally Sue released Bella and ran across the room to see who was hurt. She rolled Charlie off of Billy still not able to see which of them was hurt due to all the blood. Billy lay unconscious as did Charlie.

"Bella, run and get me some towels…Hurry child!" Sue yelled. After it finally registered in Bella's mind that someone was hurt she ran and did what she was told. Once back in the room Bella knelt down next to Sue to see if her father, or the one she had known all her life as her father, was hurt.

Bella's stomach rolled at seeing so much blood, she covered her mouth with her hand as Sue set to work on removing some of the blood as well as pushing some of the clothing out of her way starting with Charlie. It was then she saw the wound on Charlie's side close to his stomach, she checked for a heartbeat and in finding one as shallow as it was, Sue dug into her pocket for her cell phone and dialed for an ambulance.

After her conversation with the emergency operator she tossed her cell phone onto the recliner and grabbed another towel and laid it over Charlie's wound.

"Bella, I need you to hold this towel over this wound and put as much pressure on it as you can," Sue told her. Bella shook her head shock still evident on her face.

"I…I can't, Sue," Bella said nervously. Sue grabbed Bella's arm and shook her making sure Bella looked her in the eyes.

"Bella, if you don't do this your father is going to die!" Sue said plain and simple. Bella coughed out a sob as she did as Sue had asked not wanting her father to die, trying to hold her breath so as not to pass out from all the blood.

Sue went to Billy next and cleaned the blood from his chest, but noticed he wasn't hurt from at least from a gunshot wound, she did however notice a huge lump on the back of his head from hitting the floor with Charlie's weight on top of him.

Bella heard the sirens as they approached, which alerted most of the Reservation. It was seldom if ever they heard sirens anywhere on the Reservation. The ambulance arrived and with Sue's explanation of what she thought had happened the technicians took over the situation, which now involved the Tribal Police as well as the Forks Police Department considering it involved their Chief.

The pack also heard the commotion and arrived at the house with Seth and Leah in the lead as they rushed into the house afraid something had happened to their mother, but were shocked to see it was their stepfather and the Chief of the tribe Billy Black who were the victims.

Paul also ran into the house afraid that it might be Bella that was hurt. He looked around as he saw her sitting on the sofa with a towel in her hands trying to wipe the blood from her hands as she sobbed. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms. Bella knowing it was Paul from his scent wrapped her arms around his waist and continued sobbing as Paul tried to comfort her.

The paramedics worked on Charlie, taking his vitals and packing the wound, and soon had him in the ambulance and off to the hospital as the sirens blared. Billy had come out of his unconscious state as another paramedic tended to his head injury as Jake knelt down next to him making sure his father was okay. Billy would be taken to the Tribal Clinic to make sure he was okay.

As they worked on Billy he stared at Bella and Paul hatefully. He saw how Bella wound herself around Paul, and when one of the police officers asked if she could answer some questions for them Paul sat on the sofa and pulled her onto his lap as she answered them as much as she could.

It was then he realized that Paul must have told her about the imprint. He cursed thinking all this was for nothing. Damn Paul anyway, he thought. If he would have listened to him in the first place none of this would have happened…This was Paul's fault. Damn him, Billy thought as they carried him off to the tribal clinic for x-rays.

Billy knew it was over now, everyone would know his and Charlie's secret, and he'd probably wind up doing time in jail for his attempt on Bella's life, only to kill his best friend. Bella had seen what happened as well as heard him say she was his daughter.

Yes, it was over now, something he had fought so hard to make sure never happened will now happen. Jake will lose everything, because his damn dead wife had to have a daughter before Jake made it into this world.

He also knew that his son would probably hate him as well, but he had to keep Jake away from Bella for all those years. If not he would have had to tell him what she was to him, but now it didn't matter. He would finally learn the secret and would probably hate him for his deceit. And a woman for the first time in their history would take on the Chief roll, Billy thought.

As they journeyed to the tribal clinic, Billy thoughts drifted back to the day Jake and Bella were born.

Billy thought about all he had done to make sure Jake would be the best Chief of their tribe, even greater than his grandfather Ephraim Black or even Taha Aki, hoping Jake would take his place as one of the Great Spirits after his passing.

When Sarah first told him she was pregnant he was elated. He prayed to the spirits that he would have the son he always wanted. He happily told the other Elders that their new Chief would be born in nine months to take over his seat after he retired or passed on to the next world.

But one of the Elders joked about it, and asked what he would do if Sarah gave him a daughter? This was something he had never thought of before and it made him think.

The Elder said that if Billy didn't have a son, that there will be for the first time ever a woman to take his place. This rumbled shockingly through Billy's mind, a woman to take his place as Chief? No…all the Chiefs that came before him always had sons first, he thought as he tried to calm his mind of his thoughts of having a daughter first.

But it seemed he could think of nothing else. He had never heard of such a thing, it just couldn't happen. The thought of something like this stung harshly at Billy's mind. What was he going to do? He couldn't let this happen. Women weren't capable of running an entire tribe. After hearing this it blossomed often in his mind. He prayed to the Great Spirit every day that his Sarah would bare him a son.

After nine months of praying, his Sarah finally went into labor. The doctor was called and Sarah bore their child at home as all the women of the tribe did in those days. Sarah had a hard time with the delivery of their child, she lost a lot of blood and in the end she was lost to this world.

Billy was devastated with the loss of his wife. When Billy went in to see his dead wife he saw that she had delivered twins. The boy that he wanted lay crying as did a girl that lay next to him. Billy's mind began to work, devastated with this outcome, becoming frightened the more he thought about the possibility of the girl being born first. He looked up at the doctor and asked.

"Which came first?" he asked. The Doctor look at him confused with the seriousness in Billy's voice. He finally stuttered out telling his chief that the girl came first. Billy closed his eyes and swore.

The girl would be chosen to lead the tribe, it was written that the first born of the tribal Chief will lead their people and with her being older than the boy he had no choice in the matter. He didn't know what to do.

The first thing he did was order the older Doctor not to tell a living soul on pain of death. Of course the doctor agreed fearing for his life, and six months later the doctor died anyway from a heart attack, so Billy wouldn't have to worry about him telling anyone anymore.

Charlie and Renée were the only ones visiting the day Sarah gave birth. Charlie saw the condition of his best friend and told him if there was anything either he or his wife Renée could do to just ask.

That is when the idea popped into Billy's mind. He took Charlie off by himself and began to explain his dilemma. Charlie was shocked at first when Billy finally told him of his plan.

But the more Charlie thought about it the more he thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Billy wanted Charlie and Renée to take his new born daughter and raise her as their own. Renée was sadly barren and unable to give Charlie a child.

Billy had promised to never step in and tell him how to raise the child as long as the secret remained between the three of them. After Charlie talked to Renée, she was sad for the child at first as well, but elated in having her own child to raise, and after a lot of planning they left that day with their new daughter in their arms.

The day of Sarah's funeral, Charlie attended, but Renée stayed at home to care for her new child, who they decided to call Isabella Marie Swan. With Billy being Chief he could get into the records and change things around a bit. He put on it that the same Doctor who delivered Jacob also delivered Isabella while Renée was visiting down on the Reservation. Yes, it was a bit unusual, but no one thought anything about it at least on the Rez.

And in Forks no one really saw Renée there either. Charlie let it slip one day at work a while back that he thought his wife was pregnant, which she was at the time, but she miscarried soon after. Charlie never retracted his comment after it happened so it worked out just fine in the end.

The child was hardly ever seen in Forks, and even when she was Isabella was so small for her age no one ever really thought much of it, and as far as the Reservation she would have had the child around the same time Sarah had Jake, so there was no problems there either.

Although many people from the tribe knew Charlie, no one really gave Renée a second thought. She was a bit to flighty for their taste so they thought nothing of never seeing her with Charlie when he came down to the Reservation.

Charlie of course would bring Bella down to visit with Jake when she was no more than eighteen months old and after a couple of years, Renée left Charlie and she took Isabella with her.

Charlie really couldn't say too much about Renée taking Isabella with her without revealing that Isabella truly belonged to Billy and Sarah, so he had to let her go and take the daughter that he had learned to love as his own.

Billy was actually happy that Renée took Isabella with her. He figured it was one less thing he had to worry about and could spend his time raising Jake to be who he was meant to be.

Of course Isabella would visit Charlie every summer once she was old enough to fly by herself with an attendant keeping a close eye on her during the trip up to see her father, and once she became a teenager, she stopped coming all together.

Charlie told Billy that she called a lot, and told him how much he missed her. Billy never commented on the way Charlie loved his daughter, his main concern was Jake so to him Bella was Charlie's in every sense of the word.

And so that's how it stayed until the day she returned to live with Charlie to finish her schooling. Billy worried that she had come back to Forks to live, especially when Jake started to have feelings for her, that's when Billy began to really worry.

Billy knew what Jake felt wasn't that kind of love. Of course Jake didn't know it, but Billy knew it was because they were twins that he was so drawn to her.

Bella too felt drawn to Jake, but in her mind it was more of a friendly draw; one that Billy hoped would drift into Jake's way of thinking, but to his disappointment Jake never did.

So, Billy had to do something to fix this, but as he tried to think of a way to get her away from his son, Bella found another way on her own, which made Billy happier than even he thought possible, it was when she finally began to date the Leech.

Billy thought that this was the perfect end to a perfect means as he thought of the possibilities of what could happen. The Leech would either turn her into what they were, a vampire, or drain her…either way was good in Billy's eyes. To him she was a curse, one he wanted kept as far away from him and his tribe as possible.

But a year later when the Leech up and left her, his worries came back again, especially when it took Jake to help her come out of her comatose behavior. Billy held his breath during that time and was elated yet again when he saw that Paul had imprinted on her.

Billy did all he could to get them together, to Jake's disappointment. Billy felt after a while that it was not going to work with Paul fighting the imprint, but he was happy once again when Bella went off to college. Billy knew Jake still kept in constant contact with her which he hated, but at least she was away from the tribe and Forks.

He only hoped that she'd find someone else to take up her time and Jake would finally give up, but nooo that didn't happen did it. Instead that stupid bloodsucker started coming to her, and Billy was fine with that until Jake and Paul showed up and found out just what was happening, and it was then that Billy felt sorry he had even told Paul about what the Doctor Leech had told him. If he'd just left it alone maybe she'd be dead by now or turned or even taken away by the demon tick.

The Leech was controlling her with the venom he left in her wrist. Billy could have taken it out of her, but he knew if he had she'd still be intertwined with the pack; mostly Jake and could cause even more problems. So he refused to do it.

And with Old Quil's appearance it only made things worse. Billy couldn't figure out why he was getting involved. Yes, he knew Bella was his daughter. He had walked in on him as he was changing the birth records around, and when he told him why Old Quil understood, being that he thought of women the same way as he did.

Yes, most women would call it disrespectful and chauvinistic, but to him and Old Quil it wasn't. To them it was the truth, men just did things better than women, including the running of a tribe, and Old Quil promised not to say a word.

Old Quil didn't want a female running the tribe any more than he did. So he kept his and Charlie's secret; that is until Bella put herself in danger, and yes, he said put herself in danger, because it was her fault. If she wouldn't have got herself involved with the Cullens in the first place none of this would be happening, she'd be off at school and out of his hair.

Now Billy had to worry about Old Quil as well as Charlie spilling the beans so to speak. Charlie had wanted to tell her a long time ago, but Billy seemed to keep him at bay for the time being.

But with Bella being in danger it seemed that both of his comrades were turning on him. So when he decided to face Charlie with his demands and if he did not heed to his plan, Billy decided he would tell Charlie and Sue that they would be banned from the tribe under the falsity of Charlie and Sue working with the leeches to turn Bella into a vampire to make sure she was kept safe.

He knew it would work; he was the Chief of this tribe after all. He had it all worked out in his mind for when they faced the Council. So Charlie would have no choice other than to send her away.

But things didn't work out the way Billy had thought they would. It only took a moment, and an angry decision had him reaching for the gun Charlie had been pointing at him only moments before; had him thinking angrily again, that the girl must die.

Would he have killed her? He wasn't sure, but Billy wasn't thinking clearly at the time. Only when Charlie dove for the gun did he see things more clearly, but by then it was too late, the gun went off and he had shot his best friend.

"Dad what happened?" Jake asked bringing Billy out of his thoughts. Jake had come with him in the ambulance. He sat by his side as they traveled the short distance to the tribal clinic. Billy sighed, knowing all the secrets, the deceit he and Charlie had kept from his children was about to unfold. All was lost, he had been defeated, and he knew it was his entire fault.

* * *

There you go, now you know what Billy's big decision was, and why Charlie was afraid of Bella finding out, but in Charlie's defense he did want to tell Bella long ago, it was his bad decision to listen to Billy not to tell Bella. There's still much to tell, so stay with me if you will...How will Billy be punished for what he has done? We'll see very soon...thanks for reading everyone, and for all your support it is very much appreciated...Happy Easter...bigg huggs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Paul had just arrived at Sam's house when they heard the sirens blaring through the Reservation. He did have time, however, to ask Emily if she'd take the time to talk about what was involved with being an imprint and answer any questions that Bella might have without upsetting her, causing a growl from Sam for Paul thinking Emily would say anything that would upset Bella.

Emily calmed Sam, and told Paul she'd be glad to talk to Bella, and she would do all she could to ease Bella's mind. Sam was happy that Paul had finally listened to reason and gave into his wolf. He hoped that the pack would finally find the peace that they longed for ever since Paul imprinted on Bella.

Maybe now they could finally work together as one pack the way they should have been doing since the beginning. Paul even brought up the way Jake had been acting as of late. He told Sam that someone needed to sit down and have a talk with Jake on the concept of imprinting.

He also told Sam that he knew that Bella would tear him a new arse hole, which made Sam chuckle, but finished with saying that someone from the pack needed to sit down and have a serious talk with Jake.

Sam of course already knew of Jake's actions as of late or suspected what he'd been up to and promised Paul that he'd talk to him, and that's when the sirens began to blare through the streets. Sam only lived a block away from the Clearwater/Swan home and that's where the sirens finally came to a halt.

Of course the first thing Paul thought of was Bella, and ran from the house followed by Sam and Emily. The rest of the pack arrived just as Paul got there who got there right after the ambulance pulled up at the house.

Paul ran in bypassing anyone in his way to find his imprint. He didn't feel Bella was harmed in any way, but he could feel the fear and heartache she was feeling, and his wolf was going crazy needing to be near her.

Paul found Bella sitting on the sofa with her hands held out in front of her, they were covered in blood. She sat there watching the paramedic's work on her dad as tears flowed down her cheek.

Paul grabbed Bella and brought her to his chest. "Are you hurt?" Paul asked. He could feel her answer with a shake of her head against his chest. "What happened?" he asked.

Bella was in shock, not only by what she had just witnessed, but for what she heard just before all of this went down. She had a death grip on Paul and sobbed into his bare chest, and as she spoke it was muffled, but Paul still heard.

"They f…fought over the g…gun, he w…was trying t…to kill m…me!" she wailed.

"What?!" Paul asked pulling Bella away from his chest and looked into her tear filled eyes. Paul sat down on the sofa and pulled Bella onto his lap. Bella buried her face into Paul's neck and continued sobbing as the paramedics wheeled Charlie out of the house and another group of paramedics looked over Billy.

The one thing Paul noticed was that Billy kept looking over at Bella and giving her a death glare. Paul growled at the way he was looking at his imprint which bought Jake's focus to his dad, who had also made his way into the house to make sure his dad was okay; but he knew as did the pack, that something else was going on besides what they could see going on right in front of them.

"Who tried to kill you, Bella?" Paul asked. Bella shook her head and buried her head even deeper if that was even possible.

"Not now, Paul," Bella whispered and if Paul hadn't been a wolf he wouldn't have heard her. Paul nodded leaning his head on hers so she would understand that he heard her.

There was something not quite right Sam thought as he entered the room. Jake's dad, Billy who was also the Chief of their tribe, and Charlie were best friends, and had been their entire lives; to see this didn't make any since to him.

Sam held Emily in his arms as he ordered all but Jake, Paul, Jared and himself out to help the police keep the people back away from the house. Sam and the rest knew something was seriously going on. No one thought this more than Jake, and he was bound and determined to find out just what that something was.

"Dad, what happened?" Jake asked. Billy didn't say a word to Jake he only shook his head as he kept on staring at Bella. The police officer noticed that Billy Black was staring at the young girl as well.

"Chief, we need to know what happened here. You can tell us here or at the tribal clinic, but we have to know," the officer replied. This brought Billy out of his hateful trance and he looked up at the officer and sighed.

"It was an accident…I grabbed the gun just playing around and it went off. When Charlie fell he landed on me and I hit my head, it must have knocked me out," Billy lied.

Jake furrowed his brow in confusion for this didn't sound anything like his father, he would never play around with a weapon, and what was the gun doing out in the first place? He thought and the officer asked at the same time.

"Why did Chief Swan have his weapon out in the first place?" the officer asked. Billy shrugged his shoulders.

"I had just arrived, maybe he was cleaning it or something, you'll have to ask him what he was doing with his weapon," Billy answered with another lie. Something still didn't sound right with Billy's explanation, Jake thought, but he'd leave it alone for now. Once Billy was given the all clear at the hospital, Jake wanted more answers, and he intended on getting them.

Paul got to his feet and pulled Bella along with him as he left the room, they had just taken Charlie away along with Sue as a passenger in the ambulance and Paul was taking her to the hospital until they knew if Charlie was going to make it or not.

The police agreed saying they'd meet them there to hear Bella's explanation on what went on there that afternoon, being that she was the only witness present at the time all of this went down. Bella nodded as Paul and she walked towards his truck that Embry had gone to get for him.

Billy saw that Bella and Paul were leaving and heard the police say they would meet them at the hospital. Billy needed to talk to Bella before she had a chance to speak to the police, so he turned to Jake, and whispered so low that he knew Jake could hear but no one else would be able to.

"Jake, run out and tell Bella not to say anything to the police until she talks to me first," Billy ordered.

"What…why?" Jake asked even more confused.

"Just do it Jake, hurry up before they leave," Billy ordered once again only this time he gave Jake a push in that direction. Jake shook his head and ran from the house to catch up to Bella thinking all the way that he most definitely needed to have a talk with his dad.

"Bella," Jake called as he trotted over to her. Bella stopped and turned after hearing her name being called.

"What is it Jake? I need to get to the hospital as soon as possible," she said a little hoarse from all the crying she had been doing earlier.

"Dad wanted me to tell you not to tell the police anything until he has a chance to talk to you first," Jake told her as he shrugged his shoulders. Bella stood shocked at what he said, and after thinking about what he said for a few seconds she answered.

"Why?" is all she asked.

"I don't know Bells, this is just as confusing to me as it is to you, but believe me I will find out what the hell is going on," Jake promised. Bella nodded and Paul led her to his truck after Paul scowled at Jake. He was just as confused, and believe it or not at a loss for words.

Not really thinking about anything other than Bella his mate, his imprint needed him at the moment closing all else out but her needs. He even closed his mind to what Jake and his dad were up to, because he knew they were up to something, but right now Bella was all he could think of.

Paul and Bella climbed into his truck along with Seth and Leah and headed to the hospital.

They were wheeling Billy out of the house and into the second ambulance as Paul pulled away from the curb. Jake jumped into the back of the ambulance with his dad as the driver drove to the tribal clinic.

Once there they took Billy to the back to get an x-ray to make sure there wasn't any head trauma. Jake took a seat in the waiting room and soon the rest of the pack other than the ones that were at the hospital in Forks joined him.

"Jake, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked. Jake looked over to Sam who was sitting across from him and shrugged his shoulders, something he had done a lot of as of late, completely confused at what was happening himself.

"You know just as much as I do, Sam," Jake said placing his head in his hands feeling tired wishing he could put two and two together and come up with an answer, but the knowledge of what happened still evaded his thoughts.

A tribal police officer pulled up a chair and sat next to Jake needing answers to what happened. "Son, do you know what happened?" the officer asked. Jake sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, Dad hasn't said anything to me yet, and I arrived after you guys arrived so no your guess is as good as mine, I don't know what happened," Jake said tiredly.

"Has there been any conflict between Chief Swan and your father?" he continued to ask. Jake looked up at the officer and gave him a glare.

"No! or at least none that I know of, Charlie and Dad are best friends and have been since before Bella and I were even born. He would never hurt Charlie on purpose, it had to be as he said…an accident, one I'm sure my Dad will hate himself for, for the rest of his life, especially if Charlie doesn't make it," Jake said as his voice decreased to a whisper when he came to the end of the sentence.

"Okay, Son. We'll just talk to you father when he's feeling better," the officer said as he stood to his feet and gave Sam a small bow of his head as he left them to their own questions of what happened.

Paul, Bella, Leah, and Seth arrived at the hospital in Forks soon after the ambulance dropped off Charlie and Sue. As they walked into the emergency room they found Sue pacing the floor with tears flowing down her cheeks with worry.

"Mom," Leah called as she walked over and encased her mother in her arms as Sue broke down and sobbed. Leah led her to one of the chairs and sat her mother down and sat down next to her. Seth sat on the other side as they both tried to console their mother.

"I can't go through this again, Leah, I just can't," Sue sobbed thinking about how her children's father died of a heart attack.

"Don't think that way, Mom, Charlie's a fighter, he'll make it…he has to," Leah said, hoping with everything in her that she was right.

She loved her dad, but she had also learned to love Charlie as Seth did as well. He had become part of their family and Bella was a sister to her, even though the girl aggravated the hell out of her…she could be so stubborn at times, Leah thought as she comforted her mother.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Bella asked strictly out of worry. She knew there hadn't been enough time for the Doctors to find out anything, but she was just so worried.

Sue shook her head in answer to Bella's question not saying anything verbally, and then leaned into her children.

Paul sat her down in one of the plastic chairs close to the others and pulled Bella down next to him wrapping his arms around her, knowing with feeling the imprint it would help somewhat in keeping her calm, even if Bella hadn't decided anything yet about whether she was going to accept it or not.

Sue stopped sobbing, and began worrying with her hands. She was rubbing them together and twirling her fingers around one another as the anxiousness she felt shook her from the inside out. She just knew that with the tiniest of noise she would jump right out of her skin.

It was then that a police officer from Forks P.D. walked up to her. "Excuse me ma'am, I'm officer Mathews from F.P.D. I would like to ask you a few questions," he said. Sue looked up at him with a blank look not knowing what to say when Leah stepped in and replied.

"She doesn't know anything so step aside and leave us alone!" Leah commanded. The officer sighed and lowered his head. He hated this part of his job.

He knew the family was worried, but the sooner they got this part out of the way the sooner they could end the investigation.

He also knew that the fresher the incident was in their minds the faster he could figure out what happened so he could put an end to all of this.

"I'm sorry to bother you at this time, miss, but the fresher the incident is in your mind the less time your mind has of forget anything, even the smallest amount of information that you can tell me may be important enough to this case so we can figure out what happened and close this investigation as fast as possible," Officer Mathews said.

"It's okay, Leah. I'll answer his questions. But you have to know officer Mathews that I came into the room after the incident. It was Bella who saw all that happened," Sue told him.

Officer Mathews looked over at Bella sadly. He hated to have to do this to her, but he needed all the information he could get.

Chief Swan was almost like a father to him since his own father had passed five years ago, and he had been at the Chief's house many times, so he knew Bella and loved her like a sister, but this had to be done and if anyone knew that it was her. He nodded to Sue and moved over in front of Bella.

"Bells," he said getting her attention, he too called her Bells, and had picked it up from Charlie. Bella didn't seem to care or at least she hadn't complained to him about it, so he just kept calling her that. Bella looked up at the police officer and gave him a weak smile.

"Mark," Bella said almost in a whisper calling the officer by his given name that she knew him best for.

"Sweetheart, I need to ask you some questions, are you up for it?" he asked. Bella looked up at Paul who gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

Paul heard Jake earlier telling Bella about Billy not wanting her to answer any questions until he had a chance to speak to her, but Paul knew there was something off there and thought it would be better if she answered any questions law enforcement put to her. Bella looked back at Mark and nodded her head.

"First of all can I ask who you are?" Officer Mathews asked Paul.

"I'm Paul Lahote, I'm…," he paused not knowing what to tell the officer of just what he was to Bella.

"He's my boyfriend," Bella finally said, bringing a wide smile to Paul's face. Mark smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay. Bella, can you tell me what happened this afternoon?" Mark asked. Bella nodded as she thought of what Jake had said earlier, but she also knew Jake didn't know what Billy had done.

Yes, it may be better to wait until she spoke to Billy, but then again, Jake didn't have a gun pointed at him awaiting his own death either.

Bella decided that all Billy was trying to do was save his own skin. Yes, she heard Billy say that she was his daughter and she still couldn't figure that one out, but it didn't matter.

The man who was in surgery fighting for his life was the only father she had ever known, so whether Billy was her biological father or not didn't matter to her, and if telling Mark what had really happened in Charlie and Sue's living room could help Charlie, then so be it. So she decided to tell Mark what happened.

Bella explained in detail what she remembered and heard which brought shock to all in attendance with a gasping sound. Paul tightened his hold on Bella so much so that she told him that it was too tight and he released his hold somewhat, but still never let her go.

"Billy's your father?" Leah said out of sheer shock. Bella only shrugged her shoulders and told her that's what she heard, but she still didn't have any of the details yet. Bella told the room that Billy wanted me to talk to him before speaking to law enforcement, which brought Mark's attention to alert.

It was then that another officer came into the room and told Mark that there was something going on over at the tribal clinic and that they needed to get there. Mark looked back at Bella and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Bells, we'll get to the bottom of all this," Mark said as he stood up and left with the other police officer.

Paul and the others were worried about what was going on at the tribal clinic, especially since Billy and the rest of the pack were there, but they couldn't do anything about it until they learned that Charlie was going to be okay.

So they sat and waited. Paul did call Sam to find out what was happening, but all he got was his voice mail and it was the same way with each one of the other pack member's which made him worry that much more.

There was no way he was going to leave Bella, and Leah wasn't about to leave Sue either. So Seth volunteered to run over to the tribal clinic to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

Hum...wonder what's going on now? I guess we'll have to wait to see...hehehe...more soon...thanks for reading, let me know what you think...reviews are always appreciated...until next time...bigg huggs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

After the tribal police left, Sam, Emily, Embry and Quil sat with Jake as they awaited news of if Billy was okay.

Jared had offered to run patrol for a couple of hours, taking over what was left of Jake's patrol after he left to find out what was going on, and then Embry and Quil will take over for him to run their original patrol as always.

Sam would take over after Embry and Quil as he will be taking over Paul's patrol seeing his imprint needed him with her during this time with Charlie. Sam was so proud of his pack with the way they jumped in to help one another during this rough time.

Things were finally coming together again after Paul and Jake just about ripped the pack apart with their arguing, and Paul's hateful disposition. Now if only they could get through this last bit of horror, they'd be okay, Sam thought with a sigh. He just wished he knew what had happened.

These two men had been friends for what seemed like forever, now all of a sudden one decides to kill the other, what the fuck? There had to be more to this, something none of the pack or Sue or Bella knew anything about either. He knew they'd find out sooner or later, but what they were about to find out was more of a shock to them than even they could have expected.

It wasn't too long later when a nurse came out and called for Jake to join her. Jake stood up as did Sam, Emily, Embry and Quil, but the nurse shook her head. "Sorry guys, just Jacob for the time being, we'll let you know when you can come back," The nurse said.

Jake began to follow the nurse when Sam spoke up. "Jake, let us know what's going on, okay?" he asked. Jake nodded.

"Sure, sure, Sam, as soon as I can," Jake said as he followed the nurse to where they had Billy. When he walked into the room he found his father resting in one of the beds. Billy looked over at Jake when he heard the door open and told him to come over to him.

Jake did as he was told and Billy grabbed Jake's hand forcing Jake closer to him. Billy had to make one more ditch effort in stopping Bella from taking away all he had fought so hard for.

"Son, she has to be stopped," Billy whisper yelled into Jake's face. Shocked at seeing his father's worry, and seeing the determination he held on his face, Jake was not only worried, but he felt fear creep up his spine, with his father's words.

"Who has to be stopped, Dad?" Jake asked squeezing Billy's hand a little tighter worried that there was a new threat on the Reservation. But what really shocked him were his father's next words.

"Bella, Jake, you must stop her, she can't be allowed to live!" Billy whisper yelled once again.

Jake was shocked beyond realization. He knew his father never wanted him to have a relationship with her, but this…what the fuck! Had his father finally and completely lost his mind? Did he really want Bella dead? Why? He wondered as he looked at his father with shock and disgust.

"Dad…this is Bella we're talking about, you don't want to hurt her," Jake said trying to sooth whatever was bothering his father.

"The hell I don't, I have worked too hard to make sure you took your place, it's your destiny, Jacob, and I won't allow some little shift of a girl to take that away from you. She has to be dealt with, and seeing that Charlie won't do anything with her, it's up to you. You have to kill her, Jacob. Kill her and take your place as the rightful Chief and Alpha of this tribe," Billy preached.

"Dad…I'm not killing Bella, how could you even ask me to do something like that? I love her and I thought you did as well. And what does Bella have to do with me being chief, and Alpha? Which, I never wanted anyway," Jake chided starting to become frightened with the way his father was acting. Jacob was starting to believe his father was losing his mind.

"You have no choice in this, Jacob, you will become who you were meant to be, the Great Spirit demands it," Billy said.

"Dad you're kind of scaring me right now, what is going on with you?" Jake continued.

"You will leave here this instant and you will kill that girl or I will do it myself after I'm released from this place. I've already killed once, it will make no difference if I do it again," Billy said.

"Dad, Charlie isn't dead…at least he wasn't as of the last time we checked, and it was an accident, you said it yourself," Jake replied, almost in tears listening to what his father was saying.

Jake wondered if he should go get one of the nurses for his father for it was obvious his father needed help, he needed to tell the nurse that his father was talking crazy, that the fall must have harmed his brain in some way. Jake backed away from his father afraid of what he might do next.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. Jake, help me off of this damn bed," Billy said trying to lift himself off the bed. Jake walked across the room and held his father in the bed.

"You're not going anywhere, Dad. I think you need some more rest," Jake said and just then a bright light illuminated the room. It was so bright that Jake had to cover his eyes with his hand to shield them from the glare. Soon the light softened and there before him and his father a beautiful woman stood, she glowed in the soft white light.

It was then Jacob saw her face, and in shock he backed across the room until his back hit the wall and then he slid down the wall until his backside hit the floor. He sat there with his mouth hanging open as he took in her beauty and the realization of who she was. He had only seen pictures of her, but he knew immediately who she was.

"Mom?" Jake said in a broken voice. Billy fell back on the bed as he saw the love of his life, his dear Sarah standing in the room. She turned to Billy and gave him a sad grimace.

"This is how you treat your children?" Sarah asked. Jacob didn't miss the word she used…Children? He whispered as in more than one. With his mother hearing him she turned to look at her son.

"Yes, Jacob children you are a twin, you have a sister one your father has kept secret from you all these years. I had hoped he would come forward and explain things to you, but alas he has not," Sarah said and turned back to Billy.

"You would kill your seed, you daughter, your son's twin?" she asked sadly.

"Yes, if that's what it takes to make sure a male sits on my throne," Billy said.

"You are not a king, Billy. You are Chief, with a council to keep you in your place. Times have changed husband. Women have taken their place in this world. Who are you to deny your own daughter your seat?" Sarah continued as Jake sat lost in the conversation that his parents were having. Jake jumped to his feet and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"The door will not open, my Son. I have a mission on this plane. The Great Spirit has sent me here to make right what your father has wronged," Sarah said.

"You said I have a sister…who is she," Jake asked afraid of who she would name. Sarah smiled at her son.

"Isabella is your sister Jacob, but you already knew this, did you not?" she asked. Jake closed his eyes. Yes, he was afraid she was going to name Isabella as his sister, and she was right…somehow he just knew this to be true.

All these years he thought he loved her romantically. But now he sees it for what it truly was, love for his sister, his twin sister, the sister that he missed so much, the sister he could almost feel at times.

He could feel when she was sad or hurt, he mistook it for a love so strong that he thought they belonged together as a couple, but he was so wrong…Bella was his sister, he thought as a smile grew on his lips.

How could his dad do this to them, do this to their family to the memory of his dead wife. How could he keep his sister away from him, and then threaten to kill her, kill his own flesh and blood.

This made no sense to him. He looked up at his mother as she walked over close to her husband. Jake walked over and stood at the foot of his dad's bed.

"You have done what is not acceptable to the Great Spirit. You have separated this family to the Great Spirit's and my despair. You have threatened your own flesh with death, and caused great pain among your own people. For this you shall be punished. You will be banished from this life henceforth to live in purgatory to answer for your crimes, against me, your son, and your daughter," she said as she laid her hand on Billy's forehead and a bright light emitted from her hand.

Jacob watched as his mother laid her hand on his father's head and a bright light formed on and over his head. Billy became quiet as Jake saw his father's spirit float over his body and stand next to his wife, Sarah.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," Billy said as his soul dissipated into mist and disappeared.

"Dad?" Jake said in a broken voice as he stared at the empty space where once his dad stood.

"I'm sorry my Son, but if he were to stay here he would have brought harm to your sister. He has lied and schemed since the day you both were born. Had I been here none of this would have taken place. I am truly sorry I was not here for you and your sister," she replied.

Sarah explained all Billy had done since the day Bella and he were born. Jake could hardly believe all the lies and deceit his own father had done to protect the Chieftain seat from a woman's plight.

He had done just about everything there was to keep that seat from being taken by a woman, including trying to kill his own daughter, his best friend and God knows what or who else had suffered by his hand.

Jake would miss his father, he did love him no matter what he had done, but Jake knew sadly enough that he had to be punished for what he had done these eighteen years.

Jake knew now that his father knew no bounds for which he would take from those who got in his way and that made Jake sad.

He had lost his father, his mother and his sister, but Jake also realized something else. He may have lost his sister for good with his own deceit. Jake back up and slid down the wall wrapping his arms around his legs as he thought back to what he had also done…the lies, how he cheated by keeping Bella away from who she was truly meant to be with.

Would she ever forgive him? God he hoped so. He'd promised himself that he would make it up to her, that is if she'd let him.

He hoped that Charlie would make it through this for Bella's sake. She needed him, for her real parents were gone now. He was sure that Charlie would have to stand up and take on his own penance for what he has done, as well.

For Charlie knew as Billy did who she was, but with Charlie it was different to some extent. He made it possible for Jake and Bella to see one another, where Billy tried to keep them apart, and from what he saw and heard from his own mother, Charlie wanted to tell Bella when she was old enough, but Billy always found a way to stop him. So hopefully, Bella will take that in account...if he lives.

"So deep in thought my Son," Sarah said bringing Jake out of his melee of emotions.

"I'm sorry, it's a lot to take in, plus I just lost my father. I don't abide for what Dad has done and I too think he should pay for all he has done, but I will miss him," Jake told his mother. Sarah nodded.

"I understand, Jacob, and I am sorry you will have to live with what you have learned. But remember this, if your sister does not take up her seat as Chief of this tribe, it will be left up to you. Take your seat my son and lead your people into a better tomorrow. This I ask of you not for your father's sake or even mine, but for you and your sister's sake. Also heed my warning; your sister knows that Billy is her true father, take care with your words towards her. Make her see that you love her as a sister and not a lover," she said before continuing.

"Make her feel she is wanted and is part of this tribe. Also, she carries the wolf gene. She will not shift, but she will feel the pack and what their needs will be. Although she is not mated to the Alpha, she will become the Alpha female; she will guide the imprints and give advice to the Alpha when needed, which should be you my son, if you choose this fate. I leave you to the care of our people, Jacob Black in which I am very proud, and pleased to do so. Take care of yourself and your sister until we meet again," she said and she too misted, and disappeared.

Jake stood and looked down at his dead father, as tears streamed down his face as he walked to the door and called for help. He turned back to his father and spoke before leaving the room.

"Serves you right old man," Jake said as he walked out making his way through his brothers and the tribal police. The group was stunned to say the lease as Jake walked past them, but it only took seconds before they followed him to the waiting room to try and find out what had happened. After explaining quietly to his brothers what had happened they all sat with their mouths hanging open. It wasn't long before Seth walked in asking "what the hell was going on?" Three of the guys cell phones went off but by that time the T.P.D. had shown up and they were all trying to get in to see Billy. They were shocked when the heard he had died from a knock on the head.

After explaining once again what had happened Seth told everyone that they hadn't heard anything about Charlie, at least they hadn't when he left. They decided to join the others at the hospital in Forks once the drama calmed there at the tribal clinic.

Bella still sat wrapped in Paul's arms as they waited to hear something about Charlie as the rest of the pack showed up and found seats and were whispering to one another. Seth sat down next to Sue and was whispering something to Sue and Leah. After he had finished, they all looked at her.

What were they whispering about? she wondered. Did the other pack member's know what Billy had said, before the shooting started? As the words she heard before she heard the gun shot raced in her head. Billy was her father, not Charlie, how was this even possible?

Why did he say that, and why was Billy aiming that weapon at her if he was her father? What had she done to cause her own flesh and blood, if that was indeed what he was want to kill her? No…that's impossible, Billy couldn't be her father, but why did he say that he was? She wondered.

She looked across the room to see Jake staring sadly at her, he gave her a sad smile and lowered his head as he crossed his arms across his chest and let out a long loud sigh. It wasn't just him staring at her either, the whole pack was watching her and Sue kept watching her as well.

Maybe it was just because Billy tried to kill her, she didn't know what to think, she knew they all heard her tell Mark what had happened and nothing stayed a secret in the pack. Did they all think Billy was her father, and if so, that would explain why Jake kept giving her a sad smile; Bella needed answers.

She sat up and looked at the pack and Sue. "What? Why are you all staring at me like that? Tell me…Now!" she ordered, but as soon as she said what she did the Doctor walked through the door and headed towards the group.

"Mrs. Swan," he called bringing Sue to her feet along with everyone else, to hear the final verdict. Was Charlie Swan alive or dead?

* * *

There you go do you think that Billy got what was coming to him? How do you feel about Jake and what he just went through? Let me know...thanks for reading everyone...bigg huggs.

Coming up next Bella and Emily have their talk...


	14. Chapter 14

** Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Jake sat in the emergency waiting room with Bella and the others glaring at Paul as he held Bella close to him as they all waited to see what the outcome would be concerning Charlie.

Yes, he knew Bella was his sister, but it wasn't a romantic jealousy that he was feeling now; it was more of a protecting his sister kind of feeling he was having at the moment.

He knew how Paul was and instead of feeling hate for the man for taking Bella away from him he was more worried that Paul would hurt his sister. She was all he had left in this world, and she had been through enough, even if she didn't know what their father had done to her.

Even with his mother's admittance that Bella knew who her father really was he wondered if Bella accepted that they were truly siblings, because he wasn't there when his dad and Charlie had their altercation this afternoon, and he didn't know what exactly was said during that time.

All he knew was his dad was gone, and he hadn't told him what had happened earlier, just that he wanted Bella dead. Jake knew his father wasn't in his right mind when he asked him to end her life, which was a ridiculous and morbid thing for his father to even ask him to do.

He could no more harm Bella than he could harm his own father, no matter how mad he was with him. It was even harder for him to believe that he tried to kill Charlie, his best friend, over something like this; and, he wondered if Charlie would join his father in that same fate.

Yes, his mother had told him all that his father had done, but it was all jumbled in his head and he was finding it hard to piece it all together. He had lost his father, he had seen his mother that he had never met, and he was trying to figure out what his father was thinking in doing all he had done throughout the years.

Jake felt guilty as he sat there thinking about how selfish he had been to not only Bella but his dad as well. Yes, Billy was in the wrong on so many levels, but he was still his dad. Instead of acting selfishly by trying to manipulate Bella into a relationship that she clearly didn't want, he should have been paying more attention to what his dad was up to.

He ignored his father, thinking he was trying to stop him from being with Bella. Which he was he guessed, and in some ways he understood why his dad would try to stop him, but in another he couldn't understand why he would keep Bella, his sister, a secret.

With his own mother's admittance he knew why, but it was so ridiculous, he didn't even want to be Chief or Alpha, why couldn't his dad see that and accept it. Jake sighed as the pieces of what he was told mingled in his mind, guilt being the most prominent.

If only he had sat down and talked to his father about things, forced his father to admit what the real reason was, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe he could have found another solution to his father's dilemma.

Thoughts of what his mother had said resurfaced. She had told him to take his place as Chief of the tribe and Alpha of the pack, but how could he?

If he couldn't find it in himself to help his dad, how was he supposed to run a whole tribe? Jake thought as he wiped his hands across his face and sighed tiredly. His head hurt thinking of all this and he wished it would just all go away, but alas it didn't as his mind continued to race.

After his mother's spirit appeared and exposed what Billy had done, Jake kind of froze inside, the shock of what his own father had done and the reality that Bella was not just his sister but his twin numbed his senses. He just couldn't comprehend after all this time how he didn't see what was happening right before his eyes.

Why couldn't he see what his father was up to? He felt he let him down in some way as he had let down his own sister by not seeing what was right in front of him this whole time.

He would have maybe found out that Bella was his sister, and yes that would have upset him, especially with all Billy's lies, and all he had done to keep Bella and him apart. But maybe, just maybe he could have diverted the outcome of this tragedy.

His mother was there at the Great Spirit's command who decided Billy had lived long enough. As Chief of their tribe and with all of the deceit he had put upon his people, he had inadvertently put a curse on their tribe, but in Billy's mind he was only trying to protect them.

Jake's mind hadn't fully realized that his father was gone. In his mind he was trying to comprehend the fact that Bella was his sister and said sister may lose the man who she thought was her father. He knew it would be devastating for her to face, and it was his father that had put them both in this mess.

Even with hearing what his father had done, his mind was in shambles as he tried to piece together what he knew and what was left unsaid. Was there more to this mess? He knew his mother told him what Billy had been up to, but was there more? He thought. Wasn't it enough? He asked himself with a nervous chuckle.

They all needed to sit down and talk about this, bring all this darkness into the light and clear the air, and then work together putting the pieces back together again that his father had worked hard in shredding. But first they had to see what the outcome would be with Charlie, all the other things would have to wait.

In thinking back to what happened earlier at the clinic the pack, or at least the ones that were with Jake at the time, had seen the bright light that burst through the cracks of the clinic door once Sarah took Billy's soul from his body. They tried their best to bust through the door to get to Jake and his father with no luck.

Only when Sarah left did the door open easily. Jake stormed out of the room and ran smack into Sam and the pack. He also saw that the tribal police had returned and stood in back of the pack. Jake huffed and told them that his dad was dead and walked into the waiting room and sat down placing his head in his hands as he still tried to figure out what had just happened.

With all the disturbance in the room and the pack trying to get into said room the tribal police was back at the clinic, and they had witnessed what had taken place, well maybe not what happened in the room itself, but they had to see the bright light that surely pulsed under the door.

They knew of the magic their tribe held, one being the shifters because they had helped them many times with crowd control or with disgruntled gang members in the area causing trouble. Yes they knew how special their tribe was, but this was the first time they had seen it in action.

Once Jake took a few minutes to stable himself he looked up to his brothers and the two tribal police officers waiting for an explanation.

It was then that Jake began to explain what had happened. The pack stared at him in disbelief, but seeing Billy was gone, and the appearance of the bright light they had no other choice but to believe what Jake had told them. He even shocked them as he told them that Bella was his twin sister.

After pulling themselves together with hearing all Jake had to say the tribal police told the pack that the F.P.D. picked up their transmission on the disturbance at the clinic and warned them that they were on their way to find out what was going on.

Normally they would let the tribal police take care of things on the Reservation, but with Billy shooting their Chief, and Billy being there at the clinic they were more interested in what was happening at the clinic. The tribal police told the pack to go to the hospital in Forks and they would take over there at the clinic.

They would tell the F.P.D. that with Billy dying and he being Chief of their tribe word spread at an alarming rate, and that once their people had learned of his death they stormed the clinic to show their respect.

The tribal police would tell the F.P.D. that they disbursed the crowd promising they would tell them a time when they could show their respects, to let the family have this time to grieve, and sent them home.

In the meantime with all the excitement going on at the clinic the pack didn't even hear their phones ringing. After all that had happened and everything began to settle down they noticed that they had missed phone calls on their cells from Paul.

They did worry that their worst fears had come to light, that Charlie had died as well, but decided to ignore it for now and just head to the hospital to join the rest and find out what had happened; but, when Seth showed up to find out why they hadn't answered their phones, and told them that Charlie was still alive or at least he was when he left, it relieved their minds somewhat.

Sam did ask Jake if he wanted to go home or if he wanted to join them in Forks, but Jake insisted on going to the hospital with the rest of them. He had to be close to his sister, and was now sitting in Forks General Hospital lost in his memories wondering if this day would ever end.

Jake sat back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and every once in a while he'd give Bella a sad smile. He also could hear Sam explaining to the others what all had happened at the tribal clinic, and what Jake had explained to them about Billy.

The group was shocked in hearing this, and Sue was upset that Charlie had known this all along and had never mentioned it once to her. She still worried that he wouldn't live through this ordeal, but once he was out of the woods, she would have a talk with her husband about all this.

The group kept looking at Bella knowing she was going to be devastated with this news. They had already heard that she was Billy's daughter, but were surprised to learn that she was not only Jake's sister, but his twin.

Paul could hear all what was said as they whispered to one another. He knew Bella was going to be upset when she finally heard all they were saying. He felt bad for her, but he decided he was going to be there for her no matter what.

He gave her a loving squeeze and kissed the top of her head to let her know he was there for her and she looked up and gave him a weak smile to let him know she understood and was grateful for him being there for her, which gave him hope that she would soon accept the imprint, and when all this was over they could finally sit down and talk about their future together.

Bella heard the others whispering and noticed they were all staring at her with sad expressions. She wondered what was going on. Did they know something that she didn't know? she wondered.

Although she was worried beyond belief, she couldn't help but believe that they were keeping something from her. She hated it when they did that and wanted to know what was going on. Why were they looking at her like that?

Well she wasn't going to deal with this any longer, they would tell her or she was going to go off, being in a hospital or not she wanted to know what was going on.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that? Tell me…Now!" she ordered, but as soon as she said what she did the Doctor walked through the door and headed towards the group.

"Mrs. Swan," he called bringing Sue to her feet along with everyone else, to hear the final verdict. Was Charlie Swan alive or dead?

Bella walked over and stood beside Sue as the doctor met them half way with Paul on her heels. Paul placed his arm around her waist as they all stood waiting for what the doctor had to say. He smiled at them which made them feel that all would be well, or at least they hoped it was.

"Mrs. Swan, Charlie is out of surgery and is resting in the recovery room. It was touch and go there for a while, but he made it through. The bullet didn't hit any major arteries and missed his major organs. He's not out of the woods yet, but if he makes it through the night he should have a full recovery. Now it's all up to him," he explained.

Sue and Bella both let out the air they were both holding. Bella even leaned into Paul in relief. "Thank God," Sue said. Can we see him?" Sue asked, and Bella's head shot up to see what the doctor's reply was going to be.

"Yes, but only you for now and only after he's out of recovery, we'll be taking him to I.C.U. until he's out of the woods.

"Can't I see him as well?" Bella asked anxiously.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm his daughter," Bella replied. He smiled.

"Of course, but as I said before; only you and Mrs. Swan, and only for ten minutes; he needs his rest. We'll call you when we take him to I.C.U." he said.

"Thank you Doctor," Sue and Bella said simultaneously. Sue and Bella hugged one another after the doctor left. They both took their seats and waited for the doctor to call them so they could see Charlie.

Although Bella was relieved that Charlie was going to be okay, or at least she thought he would, she hadn't forgotten what had happened just before the doctor made his appearance. She sat up in her chair and looked around the room at the pack, she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Now, who is going to explain to me what has happened and why Billy tried to kill me?" Bella asked seriously.

The pack all looked between each other as Sue let out a long sigh.

"Bella, I think Jake should explain seeing that he knows more of what went on than we do. We only know what he told us," Sam said. Jake looked scared. He didn't want to be the one to explain all of what happened, hell he just learned all this himself, but he knew he should be the one to tell her seeing that he was her twin brother.

Jake rose from his seat and walked over to Bella and sat down next to her. He took her hands into his own and held them in his lap as he stared down at them. Paul didn't even growl when Jake touched Bella for he knew now that Jake was her brother and posed no threat to his imprint, but he still kept his arm around her shoulder hoping it would keep her calm.

* * *

Oops...I knew I said there wasn't any more cliffy's, but I guess I was wrong...hehehe...sorry. The good thing is that I update rather fast, so you won't have to wait long...thanks for reading and for all the awesome reviews...I enjoy them very much...until next time...bigg hugs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Jake rose from his seat and walked over to Bella and sat down next to her. He took her hands into his own and held them in his lap as he stared down at them. Paul didn't growl when Jake touched Bella this time for he knew now that Jake was her brother and posed no threat to his imprint, but he still kept his arm around her shoulder hoping it would keep her calm.

"I'm sorry, Bells. We have so much to talk about, but it can wait until after things start to settle down a bit before we do that. Just know that I am here for you, okay?" he said.

Bella just sat there, her back leaning against Paul staring at Jake. Everything was so confusing for her right now and the last thing she wanted to think about was having to deal with Jake. She knew she heard Billy say that she was his daughter, but she couldn't handle the thought of that just now.

Her only concern at the moment was making sure her dad…her dad, she thought, was he her dad, she wondered? She paused with that thought for a few seconds, and then continued thinking whether he was or not she still hoped he was going to be alright.

Did it really matter if he was or not? He was the one who raised her, showed her love even more than her mother…Oh god…her mother. She hadn't thought about Renée. No wonder she never really got along with her. Yes, she loved her and she knew Renée love her back, but there was always that annoying space between the two of them, a coldness that made her even shiver now just thinking about it. Could it be because she wasn't her biological mother?

If Billy was indeed her biological father then Sarah, sweet loveable deceased Sarah had to be her mother, she thought. Wasn't she? she asked herself, but she wasn't sure. Did Renée cheat on Charlie with Billy, is that how he was her real father? No, she didn't think so.

If she knew anything she knew that Charlie and Renée loved one another and would for the rest of their lives whether they were together or not. They just wanted different things in their lives, and separated to live out those dreams finding their destined true loves along the way.

But what truly confused her was if Billy was her biological father…why did he try and kill her? This was so confusing to her, but she couldn't think on this right now. Her only concern right now was making sure Charlie was okay. Paul tightened his grip on Bella and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Charlie will get through this, Bella. He's a strong man, a fighter. You'll see, honey, he'll pull through," Paul said followed with a kiss to the top of her head. Bella laid her head on his chest and whispered.

"I hope you're right, Paul."

An hour later a nurse came out and told them that they had moved Charlie to I.C.U. and that Sue and Bella could see him now. After giving them instructions on how to get there the group walked to the elevator and took it to their desired floor.

After leaving the rest of the group in the I.C.U. waiting room, Sue and Bella joined hands and made their way through the double doors and walked to where the nurse said Charlie would be. Once they walked through the doors of Charlie's room both women almost fell to their knees.

Charlie lay there as white as a sheet. The room was filled with the sounds of beeping machines all wired to Charlie as he laid stalk still, only his chest rising and falling with the help of a breathing apparatus attached over his nose and mouth.

Sue took a deep breath releasing it along with a sob as she released Bella's hand and ran to Charlie's side. She picked up his hand and brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles. She then looked up into Charlie's serene looking face and whispered.

"You're going to be alright my love, everything is going to be alright," she sobbed. Bella walked over to the other side of his bed and looked down at her father as silent tears streamed down her face. She didn't know what to say, and as a matter of fact if truth be known, she hadn't said anything at all since her outburst just before the Doctor walked into the emergency waiting room to tell them of Charlie's condition. So she just stood there staring down at her father.

Paul was fit to be tied. On one hand he was worried about Bella, but on the other he was fighting the anger that stirred inside of him as he paced the waiting room while his imprint visited her father who could very well be dying at the hand of Jake's father.

It was a good thing that Billy was dead for if he wasn't Paul would surely pay the man a visit and bury him himself chief or not, Paul thought. Anger stirred even more as he thought of that man pointing a gun at his Bella.

His Bella, he thought…well, she wasn't his just yet. Bella and he still needed to talk about that, but he still held hope especially with the way she was clinging to him during this time of despair.

But he also knew that she felt the pull towards him. And with all that was going on, Bella wasn't thinking of how she was clinging to him only that she needed him close. The iron clad strings from the imprint were drawing her to him, and after all this was finished she may very well pull away from him and deny the imprint.

He only hoped that she would realize that she would need him after this ended or at least need his shoulder to cry on. He would make it clear to her that he was there for her as a friend if nothing else, although he wanted it to be much more than that.

It was kind of funny in a way, Paul thought. A few months ago he couldn't stand the girl, and now here he stood worried she wouldn't accept him. As for now he couldn't stand the thought of her being away from him. The need to be touching her or at least knowing that she was close by embedded in every fiber of his being. How could he live without her in his life, he thought.

It was then that Bella and Sue walked back into the waiting room. Bella walked straight to Paul and wrapped her arms around his waist burying her head into his chest. Paul engulfed her into his own arms and took a deep breath needing to smell her sweet essence to help him calm his anger at the circumstances and at the same time be there for her.

Sue walked over and sat down next to Leah as Leah took her mother's hand in hers. Nothing was said for a few minutes until Sue sighed and wiped her tears from her cheek.

"I'm going to stay here and wait for Charlie to awaken, but you all should go home and get some rest," she said softly.

"I'll stay with you mom," Leah said and Sue nodded glad for the company.

"I'll stay too," Bella said after lifting her head from Paul's chest.

"No sweetheart, you have been through so much already you should go and get some rest as well. I'll call if anything changes," Sue told her. Bella did feel weary and didn't argue the fact with Sue.

Sam stood up as did the others getting ready to leave, but spoke before any of them left. "I think we should go to my house. There is much that we need to discuss before you all head home," Sam said, and then looked at Paul.

"Paul take Bella home and then join us at my house," Sam ordered.

"No! I'm coming too. There are a few things I need to know as well," Bella demanded as she looked over at Jake who cringed at the thought of having to explain anything to his newly found sister. Paul seeing this gave Jake one of his evil smirks knowing Bella would want to hear all he had to say, not only for himself, but for what Billy had done as well.

After giving Sue a loving hug and making sure she would call her if anything changed, Bella left with the pack and headed to Sam's house.

Once they arrived at Sam's they found Emily cooking up a storm. Emily had left the Clearwater/Swan house after the incident knowing when all this was finished the pack would be hungry, so she went home to cook, and wait. Bella immediately went into the kitchen and offered to help, but Emily wasn't having it.

"Bella, this is my imprint, Emily, Em, this is Bella," Sam introduced. Emily walked over to Bella and gave her a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella," She said pulling away from Bella and taking her hand in hers. "I'm so sorry for all that has happened. If you need anything just let us know," she continued.

"Thanks Emily is there anything I can help you with in here?" Bella asked.

"Oh, no Bella you've been through enough for one day. Why don't you join the guys and just relax this all will be done soon," Emily replied sweetly.

"I'd much rather help you in here Emily, I love to cook and it will take my mind off things," Bella explained. Emily gave her a sad knowing smile and nodded her head.

"Okay, honey why don't you start by making the salad. I've got everything out sitting there on the counter top," she said pointing to the counter behind Bella. Sam left the girls to do their thing and joined his pack members in the living room.

Bella stood silently chopping the vegetables for the salad as Emily added the spaghetti noodles to the boiling water.

"Paul tells me that you wanted to talk to me about imprinting, what is it that you'd like to know?" Emily asked not taking her eyes from the spaghetti as she poked the noodles trying to separate them so they could cook evenly.

"Yes, I did, but there are so many questions I don't know where to begin," Bella replied.

"Yes, there is a lot to take in, but I assure you that there is no love that could equal that of an imprint love," Emily said as she looked over her shoulder and gave Bella a huge smile as she continued.

"It is almost impossible for someone to find their true soul mate in life, but with the guys being protectors the Great Spirit knows that they will need their true mate to keep them grounded so he sets out to find that special someone that is right for our wolves and leads them down the right path to find her, which is how Sam found me, Jared found Kim and now Paul has found you," she said with a smile. Bella sighed not believing what Emily had said.

"I can't believe there's this Great Spirit out there that has nothing better to do than to track down a wolf's mate," Bella said in an irritated voice. "How can I be sure that Paul's the right one for me, I mean, I couldn't handle it if I got hurt again," she said shaking her head at the thought and continued.

"I don't know if you heard what happened to me a little over a year ago, but I was hurt emotionally, I was in a catatonic state for a while, one that Jake helped me come back from. Not only did Edward hurt me by leaving, but later I find out that he never really loved me at all, that he only wanted my blood, and found a way to control me by leaving some of his venom in me while trying to save me after I sustained an attack from another vampire a while back. He did this to keep me with him at all times, he dazzled me so I wouldn't remember that he was even there just so he could feed off me at his own will. I just couldn't handle being hurt again," she repeated.

"Yes, I heard about what he did to you, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that, but Bella, Paul would never hurt you. It's impossible for the wolves to hurt or even lie to their imprints," Emily said. Bella turned to look at Emily before she spoke once again.

"Paul hated me, he fought the imprint when it first happened, and by how Jake explained it, it sounded like he was no more than a player…he wanted his life to be filled with the women of his choice, not some white girl who dated a vampire," Bella said sarcastically.

"Well, I can't argue with you there, except for the white girl part," Emily said. Bella looked at her confused wondering just who all knew about Billy being her father.

"Bella, I don't know what all has happened because I haven't had a chance to sit down and talk to Sam about what went down at your house earlier, but as far as you being all white there is no way. I can tell just by looking at you that you have some Native American blood in you somewhere, your skin is the same color as mine," she said, which completely threw Bella. After hearing Emily's astute comment, she looked down at her own skin and noticed that Emily was right. Why hadn't she noticed this before?

"Look, honey all you have said about Paul is true. He chased after any and every woman that would have him, and believe me there were many, but you have to believe me when I say that once Paul's eyes came in contact with yours all that changed. I know for a fact that Paul hasn't been with another woman since he laid eyes on you," She explained.

"How can you possibly know that?" Bella asked. Emily smiled as picked up the bowl that housed the batter she was stirring for her famous muffins and walked to Bella's side.

"Sam tells me everything Bella, and he told me about how Paul went to Port Angeles right after he imprinted on you. He wanted to find someone to screw the thought of you out of his mind," she said blatantly, and then continued.

"He couldn't do it. Sam said that Paul told him it was the most painful experience of his life. He's not been with anyone since, and let me tell you that's a feat in itself. Paul never goes this long without a woman. What has it been, months?" she chuckled shaking her head as she turned to fill the muffin tins.

Bella didn't know what to say about what Emily had just revealed. Jake had told her how promiscuous Paul could be, and for him not to be in the company of a woman of his choice was unheard of…well, at least for Paul that is.

Bella thought back to when she was going to School in Seattle. She remembered all that Jake had told her about Paul and how he loved his women, which was true I suppose, but he told her that Paul was still having his way with any woman of his choice. Was he lying about that?

Come to think of it Paul was all Jake talked about. Bella wondered why he never mentioned any of his other brothers it was always just Paul he'd talk about. She wondered why Jake was always talking about how bad Paul could be with his attitude and his snide remarks, and how Paul would degrade women by saying that it was what women were there for. He explained to her that when Paul was finished with them that he'd just pitch them to the curb and forget that they even existed.

It was then that she realized that Jake said those things because he didn't want Bella to be around Paul for a reason, and that reason was because he knew Paul had imprinted on her and didn't want her around him, he was afraid Paul would tell her about the imprint. Bella found out he had lied well, maybe not lied, but he kept the truth from her by not telling her of the imprint, which to Bella was the same thing as a lie. She turned to Emily to confirm what Paul had told her earlier.

"Emily?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Did Jake know about the imprint this whole time?" she asked. After Emily put the muffins in the oven she walked over to Bella and stood on the other side of the cabinet to speak to Bella. She nodded her head in answer before speaking.

"Yes, Jake knew, and from what I've heard, Jake wanted you for himself, so he kept the imprint from you. Look, Bella, Jake doesn't understand the whole concept of imprinting. I've told Sam to sit down and explain it to him, but Sam has been so busy lately he really hasn't had the time. For Jake to do something like this is wrong, he has actually broken one of our most sacred laws, and he doesn't even realize it," Emily said.

"I don't understand. How has Jake broken a sacred law?" Bella asked.

"In our culture we believe that coming between a wolf and his mate is unlawful. It literally could get another wolf killed. The imprint would be in the right if he did kill the other wolf. But there is a difference in this case, although Jake was wrong for doing this, it's also Paul's fault as well. If Paul would have explained it to you from the start, and if you would have accepted the imprint, then Paul could have marked you as his, which would let the other wolves know that you belonged to him as his lifelong mate," she explained further.

"I see…lifelong, mark me as his?" Bella asked. Emily chuckled.

"Yes, lifelong, Paul will never leave you it would be impossible to do so, he will be anything, and do anything for you. He will protect you and never let anything happen to you. No one comes before an imprint, not even his alpha," she said. Bella smiled at that. "As far as marking," she said clearing her throat. "Marking can be done two ways. One is to actually bite you just above your shoulder and at the bottom of your neck, actually it's really closer to the nape of your neck," she says and then continues as Bella's eyes grow large shocked at what she said.

"It really doesn't hurt as much as you think. They deposit a small amount of their saliva in the mark and leave their scent so no other wolves will bother you. The mark also stays at their body temperature which is quite hotter than ours, see," she says as she moves her hair out of the way and leans a little forward to show Bella her mark.

Bella sees a huge bite mark on her neck and places her finger on the slightly raised scar and notices how much warmer it is than Emily's normal body temperature.

"And it didn't hurt when he did that?" Bella asked a little skeptical.

"No, it's just how they do it I guess. You see they do it when they meet their peak during sex which is the other way they can mark you," she explains.

"They bite you during sex?" Bella says softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're feeling so good at the time, that you really don't feel anything else," she said with a chuckle.

"I understand about smelling like them after sex, but after you shower it would take that scent away wouldn't it?" she asked embarrassed about talking about sex.

"No, actually as a wolf it doesn't matter how much you shower, another wolf can still smell your mate's scent. They're really potent," she said, and Bella blushed brightly.

Even with Emily talking about sex, Bella still thought back to what Emily said about Paul never being able to leave her, she definitely had abandonment issues. She even went as far as to think that maybe she eternally got this way from being given away as a child once she found out about how Billy had given her away, and it only got worse after Edward left her.

She's always been afraid of being left behind. If she accepted Paul as her mate she now knew he would never leave her no matter what…that was a good thing, Bella thought. But something else dawned on her and she had to ask.

"Emily not once, have you mentioned love, how do I know that Paul loves me or will love me?" she asked. Emily gave her another smile.

"Bella, the Great Spirit led you to one another, it is up to the two of you to find love…together, which is imminent. You belong together. Yes, Paul was being foolish in the beginning, but he has come to his senses…finally. He will always be there for you Bella, if you'll just give him the chance," she said. Bella thought for a minute about all Emily had said, and then asked another question.

"What would happen if I said no, that I didn't want to be with Paul?" Bella asked. Emily sighed as she thought how stubborn this girl was.

"You can deny him and go on your own way. You can find someone, marry and have children with them, but…you will never love or be loved like you would be if you accepted the imprint with Paul though," she said.

"What about Paul, what will happen to him if I deny the imprint?" Bella asked. Emily sighed and cringed with the thought. Thinking of how Paul would be, how he would disrupt the pack even more if she did deny him.

"He would live the rest of his days alone, because you are all he sees. The pain will be minimal once you release him from the imprint, but he'll still be filled with some pain. It will be more like when someone you truly loved died, but you never really get over it kind of pain," Emily said.

"You act as though you know how that feels," Bella surmised.

"I do kind of…you see when Sam imprinted on me I refused him at first. I came to La Push to help my cousin Leah, who was also my best friend with her wedding plans. While I was there helping her Sam disappeared for a few weeks and Leah was frantic," she began.

"On his return, Leah and he had a little tiff because he never told her he was leaving or called while he was gone. But now we know why he left, and explains why he was gone so long. He was the first of them to shift. Harry helped him of course, but we didn't know it at the time," she said and continued.

"While fighting with Leah, Sam looked up and found me standing not far away, and once we made eye contact, well, you know what happened," she said as Bella nodded.

"Any way, Leah noticed that Sam was frozen in a staring contest with me and became even more upset with him. She thought he was flirting with me and threw him out of the house. She was even upset with me for staring back at him," she said with a chuckle, "which was of course ridiculous or I thought it was at the time," she said.

"Anyway, Sam broke their engagement and began following me around everywhere I went, which I thought was highly disrespectful. One day he cornered me while I was taking a walk in the forest. He explained to me that he imprinted on me, and explained what it meant, but I was having none of it. Leah was my cousin my best friend, I couldn't do that to her," she said and then sighed.

Sam was a new wolf, and he hadn't learned how to completely control his wolf's anger. When I denied him he became agitated, and began pacing in front of me. When I tried to leave I passed too close to him, and he became even more agitated that I was trying to get away from him…again, and he shifted. I didn't leave him enough room as I passed so, when he began to fall forward onto his paws, his claws scraped down my face and shoulder on my right side and left me with this," she said pointing to the three lines of scars that she wore on her face. Bella cringed at the thought, but Emily ignored her and went on explaining.

"Of course Harry told the emergency Doctors at the hospital that I was attacked by a bear. Sam stayed with me the whole time. I have never seen anyone so distraught over what had happened. During my stay at the hospital I learned a lot about Sam, and I even started to feel love for him. I knew Leah wouldn't understand, how could she? She knew nothing of the wolves, no one does so how was I to explain to her that her ex- fiancé imprinted on me and wanted to be with me and not her? I couldn't, so I wound up hurting her anyway, and after a while I moved in with Sam destroying all that was left of Leah and my friendship," she explained.

"How awful for you, and Leah, but I have to admit that I have heard the stories about you and Leah, and I also have to admit that I understand it more now, and although I feel for Leah, I can understand your point as well. It's just an unfortunate thing that happened. It seems that there's a lot about imprinting that is unfortunate," Bella told her.

"Indeed there is, but I have to say that once you get past the misfortunes of it all that you will find more happiness than you can imagine," she said with a glowing smile.

"You said that the wolves are easy to anger and find it hard to control their wolves. What if Paul gets angry at me," Bella said leaving out the part about not wanting to be mauled by his wolf.

"Oh…no, Sam was a new wolf back then. I can promise you that they all have been wolves for some time now, and they know how to control their wolves, they also know when their wolves become too agitated, and they stay far away from their imprints or even humans if they fear they will shift. You will be Paul's main objective, Bella he couldn't hurt you even if he tired, not that he would anyway," she chuckled.

Emily got up and went over and drained the water from the spaghetti and started plating up the spaghetti and sauce. She then handed Bella some plates along with some silverware and asked if she would set the table while she got the sides and placed them on the table.

While doing this Bella thought of all Emily had told her. Yes, Paul fought the imprint in the beginning, but she realized that she probably would have done the same thing if she thought her choices were being taken away as Paul thought his were.

It dawned on her what Charlie had said just before he was shot, that Paul was a lot like her. She wondered if that's what he was thinking when he said that, that Paul didn't like his choices taken away any more than she did. Maybe she could try to get close to Paul, she thought.

After all, he had been there for her during this time with Charlie. She didn't think she would have made it if it weren't for Paul holding her, calming her with his touch. Yes, she could at least try to make a go of it with Paul. It's not like he will leave her if she did fall in love with him, with Emily's admittance of how it would be impossible for him to leave her.

Now the only thing she needed to worry about was her dad making it through this ordeal. Once he was they would need to have a long talk about how he deceived her all these years. And then there's Jake, her new discovered brother, and all he has lied to her about.

She had never had a sibling before, she found it quite exhilarating. It also explains why she was so drawn to him all of her life. She thought it was only because he was her best friend, and it also explains why Jake thought of it as wanting her to be his girlfriend.

Twins, from what she has read or seen from other twins she had known is that they are indeed drawn to one another. But there were other things she needed to know as well…like why was it hidden from her and Jake all their lives, and why her so called father, Billy was trying to kill her. These questions needed to be faced and soon.

* * *

You can get a sneak peek of the next update on the Eclipse blog, that SparklingFae, Bkhchica, and Jarms run and was good enough to chose me as there first author of the month, where they posted the next four, well now three tease chapters of this story... eclipsingsun dot BlogSpot dotcom /? zx= 752215e293ff005b check it out, and thank for reading.

Next up Paul and Bella have there talk, will she accept the imprint? we'll see real soon, until next time...bigg huggs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

After helping Emily set the table, Bella and Emily sat down at the table after calling the pack to dinner. Emily set next to Sam, as Bella automatically sat down next to Paul, who threw his arm around her shoulders and held her tightly against him.

Bella felt a shiver run through her body as Paul leaned down, his lips lightly brushed across her ear.

"Are you alright?" he whispered. Bella nodded her head and leaned into him feeling completely worn out mentally and physically. Paul, leaving Bella close to his side, moved his arm from her shoulders and picked up her plate and filled it with entirely too much food and placed it in front of her while giving Bella a soft smile.

Bella smiled back and thanked him, but also told him it was more than she could eat. Paul told her to eat as much of it as she could and afterwards he would take her to get some much needed rest. Bella nodded once again and ate as much of the food as she could.

She was surprised she ate as much as she did, she must have been hungrier than she thought. After dinner the guys jumped in and cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. When they were done Paul walked over to Bella who was relaxing on the sofa with her head laid back against the cushion with her eyes closed.

"You ready to go babe?" Paul asked as he stooped down in front of her taking her hands in his. Bella raised her head to look into Paul's eyes and smiled, nodding her head as he helped her rise to her feet.

"Bella, I need to talk to you before you go," Jake said sorrowfully. Bella looked over at Jake and shook her head.

"Not tonight Jake, I'm so tired and I just want to go home," she told him weakly. Jake nodded in understanding, but spoke again.

"Tomorrow then? Please Bella we really need to talk," Jake begged needing to tell her about what had happened with his or their dad.

"Tomorrow Jake I promise," Bella said as Paul stood and wrapped his arms around her and led her from the house. Paul led her to his truck and helped her in and drove, but not to where Bella thought she was going.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking over at Paul confused.

"My house, I can keep a closer eye on you there. I promise I won't do anything that you aren't ready to do," he promised. Bella didn't know if this was a good idea, but she was too tired to argue so she just went where Paul led.

Once they were at Paul's house he jumped out and ran around and helped Bella from his truck and led her into his house. He turned on the lights and asked if she'd like something to drink. When she refused he led her to his room and sat her on his bed.

He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a button up shirt and handed it to Bella.

"This should work as a nightshirt for you and the bathroom is through those doors if you want to take a shower," Paul said pointing at the door that adjoined his room.

"If you need anything just call out…I'll hear you, okay?" he said. Bella nodded her head and then asked.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked thinking back to when she first arrived that this house looked too small to house more than one bedroom so, this had to be his room.

"I'll sleep on the sofa, don't worry about me I'll be just fine," Paul said.

"Wait…no…you can sleep here with me. You won't be comfortable on the sofa, or I can…,"she started to say and Paul cut her off.

"No, Bella you aren't sleeping on that old sofa, I'll be fine I swear," he said. Bella grabbed his arm and pulled him back as he started to leave the room.

"I'm serious, Paul there's enough room in this bed for the both of us, besides I don't think I can sleep if you're not in here with me," she finally said as she blushed at admitting she needed him with her tonight.

"Okay, why don't you go shower, and I'll go get us a couple of bottled waters while you do that," Paul said. Bella got to her feet and grabbed the shirt Paul provided and made her way to the bathroom.

Paul went to the kitchen to grab the water and brought them back to his room. He pulled off his shorts and replaced them with a pair of boxers, and after he downed half of one of the bottled waters he slid into his bed and lay back with his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling as he waited on Bella to finish her shower.

As he lay there he thought back to the dinner at Sam's. He could hear everything that Bella and Emily talked about in the kitchen as Emily explained to Bella about imprinting.

He couldn't see Bella's face to see her reactions to all Emily explained so he still didn't know how she felt about it yet, but he did hear the questions she asked Emily and what her fears were by her questions.

He was happy with Emily's explanation though, and from what he could tell Bella was worried about getting her heart broken again. He couldn't help but smile when Emily told her that he would never leave her and that she was all he could see with or without her accepting the imprint.

He just hoped Bella would accept the imprint. He could kick himself for fighting it. He realized now that he had caused not only himself pain, but Bella pain as well. He promised himself that if it took forever he would make it up to Bella for being so stupid.

Paul heard the water cut off in the shower and after a few minutes Bella walked out of the bathroom. In hearing the door open he looked her way and gasped. He hardened instantly as he laid eyes on Bella wearing his shirt, and decided if Bella accepted the imprint that he wanted her to wear his clothes often.

Bella blushed as she noticed Paul's reaction to her wearing his shirt and hurriedly rushed to the other side of the bed and dove in.

Paul held the covers up for her to get in and then covered her. He moved her to where her back was against his chest while wrapping his arms around her hoping to comfort her until she fell asleep.

"You okay?" Paul asked as Bella nodded her head in answer to his question. Although she wasn't used to sleeping with anyone she felt comfortable lying here with Paul's arms wrapped around her. She felt relieved somehow, like nothing would or could harm her while she was so close to him which helped her to relax more.

If she didn't have so much on her mind she'd probably drift off rather easily, but as it were thoughts of Charlie lying in the hospital bed fighting for his life laid heavily in her mind. She wished now that she would have stayed with Sue and Leah, but at the same time she was glad to be here with Paul even if she couldn't sleep.

It was then she thought that maybe they should talk about the imprint thing. She had decided to accept the imprint, but she wanted to talk to Paul first before she told him.

"Paul?" she said softly.

"Hum?" he hummed answering her for he was very close to falling asleep feeling almost serene holding Bella so close to him where he knew she safely belonged.

"I talked to Emily tonight about the imprint while I helped her finished up cooking dinner," she said, causing Paul's body to stiffen. He opened his eyes wide as his heart began to beat at an alarming rate.

God, please let her accept the imprint he prayed. He didn't think Bella would want to talk about this with him this early especially with all else she had on her mind. After clearing his throat he answered.

"You did?" Paul asked knowing she did, but wanted to leave this all in her hands to decide.

"Yeah, she explained a lot actually, more than I thought she would. I understand a lot more about it now, and I kind of understand why you fought so hard against it. If it had been me…I think I would have fought it too, especially if I thought my choices were going to be taken away. I talked to Dad about it as well after you dropped me off before…well you know," she said swallowing hard.

"You did?" Paul so elegantly asked again not knowing what else to say, but surprised she had talked to Charlie about the imprint. He remembered how he and Charlie had words not long ago while he was fighting the imprint. He had said some pretty mean things about Bella to her father during that argument.

He wondered if Charlie told her about it, and if he demanded that she stay away from him. He swallowed hard and held his breath as Bella finished what she was going to say.

"Yeah, actually Dad said I should give you the benefit of the doubt in his own way of course," she chuckled as she thought of how uncomfortable it was for Charlie to talk about such things with her.

"He did?" Paul said yet again even more surprised that Charlie was sticking up for him. He had to know what Charlie had said and asked Bella. "What did he say?" Paul continued wanting to know more.

"I can't repeat what he said exactly, but it was along the lines of, I should give you the benefit of the doubt, that you and I think a lot alike when it comes to our choices being taken away, and that I should give you some time to work through the whole Edward thing; that's about it," Bella told him.

Paul was silent for a few minutes still in shock that Charlie had stood up for him, and then spoke.

"Bella, I'm over the whole Edward thing. I know what he did to you and that it wasn't your choice to be with him, and yeah, I hated the thought of some all mighty Spirit fucking with my life and pairing me up with someone I didn't know, but I've learned since then that no one paired me with you," he said with a sigh; sad that he didn't stop and think of what was happening at the time.

"The Spirits only led us both down a path that would eventually lead us to one another. The rest was for us to decide in which road to take," he said. In hearing what Paul said Bella turned over in his arms and faced him as he continued to explain.

"I screwed it all up Bella. This whole mess is my fault. If I hadn't been so stubborn…if I would have just stopped and thought for a few seconds I would have seen what was before my eyes, but I didn't and look at what a mess I've caused," he said sadly.

"It's not your fault Paul. I knew how you felt about my relationship with Edward. I was told enough by some of your pack brothers who felt pretty much the same way you did, but used you as the scape goat to get their message across so you see you've had a lot of help along the way," she said causing Paul to furrow his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm sure Jake for one didn't help the situation as I'm sure he kept the ball rolling with all the slurs about me and Edward that he probably threw your way constantly. You forget Paul, I know Jake very well. I've had to deal with him for some time now. I know how conniving he can be," Bella said shaking her head.

Paul smiled knowing she was right, remembering how Jake kept telling him she'd probably leave him even after accepting the imprint if Edward was to show back up again.

"I think he's learned his lesson Bella, he's been through quite a lot himself in the last couple of days," Paul said, knowing Bella didn't know the whole story about Billy. But Bella knew more than Paul thought.

Yes, he had heard some of what Bella had said at the Swan/Clearwater house, but he didn't understand any of it until Sam explained what happened to the others and Sue, and if the Doctor hadn't come out when he did Bella would know more about it as well.

He thought for a minute that he would explain it to Bella, but thought differently when he thought that Jake deserved to explain it to her…he was her sister after all, and although it was devious of Paul, he wanted Jake to squirm a little, while doing so even if Jake did lose his father in the aftermath of things.

"I really don't want to talk about what happened earlier, Paul," she said as she lowered her head and placed her hand on Paul's exposed chest. "I've been thinking a lot about the imprint Paul and after talking with Emily I've made a decision," she said running her finger across his muscled chest.

"You have?" Paul asked worried she was going to refuse the imprint. He swallowed and closed his eyes waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Yes, and I think if you're willing, I'd like to try and see where this imprinting thing leads us. I'm not….," is all she got out.

With Paul hearing her words he didn't even stop to think. He was so excited that she accepted the imprint that he had to be kissing her right then. He grabbed her chin and forced Bella's face up to his, and crushed his lips to hers.

Bella was shocked at first, but after recovering from the shock of his mouth on hers she returned his kiss, and what started out surprisingly rough turned to one of passion. Paul pulled Bella tight against his body as they both moaned simultaneously with the pleasure of the kiss.

* * *

A/N: Lemon coming up next…hehehe…Followed by Bella's talk with Jake…stay tuned, we're almost at the end of this story, only three more chapters...enjoy...huggs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**A/N: ****Warning, Lemon.**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Last time**

"_I really don't want to talk about what happened earlier, Paul," she said as she lowered her head and placed her hand on Paul's exposed chest. "I've been thinking a lot about the imprint Paul and after talking with Emily I've made a decision," she said running her finger across his muscled chest._

"_You have?" Paul asked worried she was going to refuse the imprint. He swallowed and closed his eyes waiting for the bomb to drop._

"_Yes, and I think if you're willing, I'd like to try and see where this imprinting thing leads us. I'm not…," is all she got out. _

_With Paul hearing her words he didn't even stop to think. He was so excited that she accepted the imprint that he had to be kissing her right then. He grabbed her chin and forced Bella's face up and crushed his lips to hers._

_Bella was shocked at first, but after recovering from the shock of his mouth on hers she returned his kiss, and what started out surprisingly rough turned to one of passion. Paul pulled Bella tight against his body as they both moaned simultaneously with the pleasure of the kiss. _

* * *

Paul rolled Bella over on her back not releasing her from the kiss. He wanted so much to seal the imprint by claiming his mate, but he wouldn't force her into anything. He rubbed his hands down her side and rested on her hip pulling her even more tightly against him.

Bella could feel his erection on her thigh and it was really turning her on. She pressed herself harder against his hardened member hoping it would show him what she really wanted from him, she too wanted to seal the imprint and let him claim her, but was too shy to admit it to him.

"Oh Bella, tell me what you want baby," Paul said panting with desire, but he needed her to say the words. It had to come from her and he told her so. "Bella you have to tell me before I can continue, please honey, tell me what you want," he said breathing hard against her lips.

Her breath was intoxicating, it drove him mad with desire. He needed so badly to be inside of her right now, to show her how much he loved her and needed her with him. He needed her warmth to be wrapped around his hardened member.

He thrust himself against her thigh, showing her what he wanted hoping she wanted the same thing. Bella shivered and thrust back against Paul as she moved her body so his length would line up with her mound and pressed yet again against him.

Paul moaned once again and kissed her harder only releasing the kiss when they needed to breath, and even then his lips never left her body. He kissed her jaw and down her neck and up to just behind her ear.

"Please, Bella I need to hear the words," Paul almost begged wanting to hear the words come from her lips. Bella pushed him away slightly and looked up at Paul.

"Paul, I've never done this before," she said blushing brightly. Paul smiled and leaned in and softly and kissed her again as he thought of how glad he was that she would be completely his, that no other man had ever touched her, and that no other man would ever touch her but him for the rest of their lives.

"That's a good thing Bella, you'll be completely mine, and I promise I'll be careful, I'll try to make this as painless as I possibly can," he whispered against her lips. "But you have to tell me that this is what you want," he continued as he softly kissed her nose, both cheeks, and left soft kisses down her neck.

"Yes Paul, it's what I want. Please make love to me Paul, I need you inside me…now!" she said so full of desire that she didn't even feel embarrassed in the asking of what she wanted from him.

"That's all I needed to hear, baby," he said as he ripped the shirt off of her and crushed his lips to hers. His hand softly messaged one of her breasts as the fingers of his other one rolled her nipple causing her to moan against his lips.

He moved one of his hands down her body until it rested against her slit. He slipped one of his fingers between her folds and into her opening causing him to shiver at the wetness he felt there. Bella moaned once again thrusting her hips against his finger as he thrust in and out of her making sure she was ready for him.

"Oh baby, you're so wet for me, so warm, so tight," Paul moaned.

"Paul…please!" she begged wanting him inside her.

"Patience sweetheart, Patience," he said as he slipped another finger inside her and thrust in and out spreading his fingers apart a little trying his best to stretch her out a little more so it wouldn't be so painful when he did enter her. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth as he nibbled and flicked his tongue back and forth over her nipple causing her to hiss with even more desire.

As Paul thrust his finger in and out of her Bella tried to keep up with each and every thrust. She began to feel a tightening in her lower stomach, and as shiver ran up her spine she exploded screaming out Paul's name as she gritted her teeth and arched her back in ecstasy.

Paul smiled knowing that it was him that made her feel that way as she drenched his fingers with her liquid fire. He removed his fingers and removed his boxers and then positioned himself over her. Using his legs he opened her legs farther and lowered himself over her.

He lined himself up to her opening and pushed slowly into her a little at a time, moving in and out and moving deeper with each thrust until he felt her hymen, and smiled knowing he would be the only one to feel this.

He looked into Bella's eyes to make sure this is what she truly wanted, and not seeing anything but want, he kissed her as he thrust into her breaking through and making her his.

Bella drew in a deep breath and groaned in pain as tears streaked down her checks. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Paul said as he stopped his movement kissing away her tears waiting for her to get past the pain, waiting for her to give him the go ahead to continue.

After the pain subsided she moved her hips bringing Paul deeper into her hot canal bringing Paul to his own moan as he felt how tightly she was wrapped around his hardened member. He began to thrust slowly at first getting lost in the feel of her, and god she felt so good, he thought as he began to speed up his ministrations.

"Oh god, baby you feel so good, so wet so tight," he moaned kissing her again. He could feel the tightening in his own lower stomach and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He slid one of his hands down between the two of them and using his fingers he rubbed his finger against her nub bringing Bella to yet another release.

Bella exploded once again digging her finger nails into Paul's back as Paul released his own orgasm shooting his hot seed deep within her, both screaming each other's names with their release.

Paul fell on top of Bella holding himself up with his forearms as to not crush her underneath him. They both panted out their desires as they came down from their high.

Paul had been with many women in his life, but never had he felt this way. He could almost feel their two souls meshing together as they came together. His love for this woman was almost too much to stand.

Never had he felt so much love for another…ever, and he wouldn't have it any other way, he would always be there for her, and he would spend every day for the rest of his life making up for being as stupid as to push her away. Paul rolled over on his back and brought Bella with him positioning her on his chest as he held her tightly against him.

As Bella came down from her high she thought she had never felt so much love for another human being. The love they just shared was more than she could have thought possible. She felt as though Paul and she were of one flesh, and wondered if it was the imprint that made her feel this way.

There was no way she could be apart from him now. She felt as if she was away from him for very long it would probably kill her. She knew Paul could never leave the Reservation with him being one of the protectors, so she had to make other plans about her schooling. Maybe she could do a correspondence class online or maybe transfer to Forks University or maybe do both.

She remembered how Jake tried to get her to stay and attend that school from the start, and she wouldn't because they didn't have the classes she needed; but, she knew why Jake wanted her to go there and she didn't see Jake that way, but now that wasn't even an option, he was her brother so she wouldn't have to worry about that any longer.

But she would do it now if it meant keeping Paul close to her, and god she wanted to be close to him. She never wanted to leave this man ever again, and knew now that he wouldn't leave her either, which made her happy.

So she decided she would transfer to Forks University and do online courses through UDUB for the ones they didn't offer.

"You're awful quiet baby are you alright?" Paul asked tightening his hold on her. Bella smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm fine Paul, I was just thinking of what I have to do now," she told him. Paul furrowed his brow wondering what she meant hoping she didn't mean leaving him.

"What do you mean what you need to do now?" Paul asked softly. Bella looked up at him and smiled.

"I need to transfer schools. I was thinking that maybe I could go to Forks University and do some online course for what they don't offer," she said. Paul let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding and sighed in relief.

"You would do that?" Paul asked relieved that she wasn't going to go back to Seattle to finish school.

"I can't leave you now Paul, unless you want me to," she said a little worried. Paul looked down at her and smiled.

"I never want you to leave me ever again," he said pulling her up and kissing her passionately. "I want you by my side for the rest of our lives sweetheart as a matter of fact I was kind of hoping you'd move in here with me," he said holding her close as she buried her head in the scruff of Paul's neck.

"You want me to move in here with you?" she asked surprised he wanted her to.

"Of course," he said and then sighed. "Bella, I never want to be parted from you again. Please say that you'll live here with me?" he asked. Bella stared at him for a few seconds before giving him a smile.

"Of course I will if that's what you want. I never want to be parted from you either Paul. It's you and me forever," she said leaning in and kissing him again.

Bella and Paul put aside the day's events as they lay talking about how wonderful it would be to live together for the rest of their lives, which somehow turned into another bout of love making lasting late into the night before they both gave way to sleep.

**xxXxx**

Jake sat on the sofa at the Uley's and watched as Bella and Paul left the house, and soon after the rest of the pack followed their lead giving him their condolences as they left. Jake thanked them and sat staring out into space trying not to think of all that happened that day.

Sam walked up and stood in front of Jake getting his attention. Jake looked up at his alpha with sad eyes.

"Jake, you can stay here tonight if you don't want to stay in your house tonight. I understand that it will be hard for you to go back there after all that's happened," he said. Jake gave him a sad smile and nodded his head.

"Thanks Sam I appreciate that. I think I will," he said. Sam nodded and walked over and helped Emily to her feet and walked them both to their room as Jake sat there and watched them go.

After a few minutes Jake sighed and rose to his feet and made his way to the Uley's guest bedroom and closed the door behind him falling on the bed. As he laid there staring at the ceiling thoughts of the day reeled through his mind.

His dad had brought this on himself, Jake thought as he lay there, but even though his dad brought all of this on himself he was still his father and it was just now hitting him that he was gone. All that Billy had done was forgotten, only grief remained in Jake's heart.

He would never see his father again, never hear his voice and even though he hated at times having to help his dad from his bed or help him bathe and do other things to make sure his dad was taken care of, he now thought he would miss those things and felt guilty for the feelings he had for hating helping his dad.

It was what it was and Jake was his son. It was a way of life for Jake and his dad and nothing could be done about it. Why dad? he thought, why did you do it? You've brought so much pain to others, separated me from my sister. You made me believe that Bella was a love interest when all along you knew she wasn't.

You knew how much I loved her, but you didn't tell me she was my sister and that's why I felt the way I did, for what? So I could be the best Chief, the best Alpha? Something I've never wanted in the first place?

Now look what you've done, you've put your best friend in the hospital, separated two siblings that needed to know the truth. You brought pain to so many people including Bella and myself, and I can't believe you wanted your own daughter dead. She's your kid for God's sake. What was wrong with you, how could you do that to her?

She was as innocent in this as I was. Yes, I have done wrong by her, but all this could have been avoided if you hadn't lied to us. I love you Dad, but I hate you for what you have done. Now I'm alone, what do I do now? Damn you Billy, damn you to hell, Jake thought as tears streamed down his face. He turned over and cried until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Another chapter finished...Poor Jake left alone, and now fears what will happen with his talk with Bella, will he be left completely alone, or will Bella forgive him for all he has done? We'll see coming up next. thanks for reading, and for all your support during the posting of this story...bigg huggs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 18**

**Before I start this update, I have to thank one of my guest who commented on the last chapter, here's what she wrote so you'll know who you are...**

**Guest: Paul is so very lucky that Bella forgave him so easily ( a little too easily in my opinion ). I still think Jacob should imprint on a baby so that he has to wait 18 years to claim his mate because of his part in keeping Bella and Paul apart. Poor Bella had it right all along in her feelings towards Jacob. But, Paul was still SO cruel to Bella it feels like he got off scott-free.**

**My answer to this is: You can never tell what the future holds...that very well might happen...hehehe...thanks for the review, hon, bigg huggs.**

* * *

The next morning Bella awoke nervous at her surroundings until she realized where she was. She smiled wide as she stretched, and turned to find Paul giving her the same smile as he stared down at her.

"Good morning," Bella said as she buried her face into Paul's muscled chest wrapping her arms around his waist sighing happily at being next to her mate.

"Good morning, how did you sleep babe?" he asked holding her tightly against him.

"Better than I have in months," Bella answered meaning every word she said. Paul smiled even wider if that was even possible. He was so happy that she accepted the imprint making it so much easier for him to breathe than it had been as of late, and for the fact that she was here with him in his house, in his bed, in his arms. He'd made a promise to himself to never let her out of his sight ever again if at all possible.

"How long have you been awake?" Bella asked realizing that Paul was wide awake when she opened her eyes.

"Awhile," he responded kissing the top of her head. Bella reeled her head back and looked into his eyes before responding to what he had said.

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked not knowing how to feel about it if he had said he had been. She remembered how Edward used to do that after sneaking in her room after she was well asleep.

She hadn't minded it at the time, but since she had learned of his motives for doing the things he had done she didn't know how she would feel with someone else doing the same thing, well, watching her sleep that is.

"Yes I was, and you're as beautiful asleep as you are awake if not more so," he exclaimed. Bella blushed with his comment and buried her face back into his muscled chest as Paul chuckled lightly.

"Edward used to watch me sleep when we were so called dating," she whispered into his chest, and if he had been totally human he wouldn't have heard what she said. Paul sighed and held her tightly against him.

"There's a big difference between me watching you sleep than him. I watch you sleep because I love you, and it's hard for me to believe that someone as sweet and loving as you are has forgiven and accepted me. He did it more as a guard; he feared someone would come and take away his blood receptacle," Paul explained.

Bella drew her head back once again and looked up at Paul. She stared at him for a few seconds as she thought about all he had said, and then finally gave him a sweet smile.

"You love me Paul?" she asked shocked at his revelation, trying to forget the other part of what he said. Paul gave her a soft smile before replying.

"For the rest of my days baby girl," he said meaningfully. Bella pulled herself up until her face was even with his and leaned in and kissed his lips softly. After pulling away she stared lovingly into his eyes before speaking.

"It's weird, and I know we haven't been together for longer than a day, but I feel as though I'm falling in love with you as well.

"It's the imprint babe. Somewhere deep inside of us we know that we're supposed to be together, so it's only natural that we find love so quickly. We have a bond that can never be broken. Two souls that have found one another that will fight with their dying breaths to stay close to one another, to love one another for the rest of our lives together," Paul softly whispered before kissing Bella again more passionately this time.

After another round of love making Paul and Bella rose together, and dressed. With Bella in Paul's shirt and Paul in his boxers they walked to the kitchen and cooked breakfast together. After eating and cleaning up they showered together, and after yet again another round of love making they dressed for the day.

"Do you want to go to the hospital to check on your Dad?" Paul asked. Bella sighed nodding her head.

"Yes, but first I think I need to talk to Jake. There's things I still need to know and Jake is the only one I think that would have the answers to many of my questions," she said.

"Okay, we'll head to Sam's first, that's probably where we'll find him," Paul said. Bella looked at Paul confused.

"Why would he be there, wouldn't it be advisable that he'd be at home with Billy…I mean he was hurt as well, wasn't he?" Bella asked. Paul looked shocked at Bella's statement.

He had forgotten that she didn't know that Billy was dead, but it wasn't his place to say anything about it. He knew Jake wanted to tell her about what was going on, and what had happened at the clinic while the rest of us waited to hear if Charlie was going to pull through or not.

Paul itched with worry wanting to tell Bella what had happened after hearing what Sam explained at the hospital at Forks last night, but he saw Jake's face and knew it was up to him to tell Bella what he learned, and what deservedly happened to her biological father in his eyes.

"Bella I agree that you need to know what's going on and what happened last night, and you are right when you said you needed to talk to Jake. There are so many things that you need to know that only Jake can tell you, and I'm glad that you are seeing Jake first before seeing your dad. It's actually important that you see Jake first. Jake will be at Sam's. I doubt very much that he's at his at his house," Paul said trying not to reveal more than he should.

"You know don't you, I mean…yesterday I knew the pack was explaining things to Sue and the others, but I couldn't understand what they were saying, but you heard didn't you…you know what was said? You're keeping secrets from me already Paul, not telling me what I need to know?" Bella asked hurtfully.

"Bella, there's a difference between telling you things that you need to know, and telling you something that isn't mine to tell. Sure, I can tell you what I know, but then you would need answers, and that's something I can't give you…only Jake can answer your questions and that's why I think Jake would be the best one to tell you what has happened. I'm sorry babe, I'd tell you in a heartbeat if I could, but it's not up to me in this case. And know that it would be impossible for me to lie to you, the imprint wouldn't allow it," Paul explained sadly. Bella nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess we should go find Jake then," Bella said as Paul grabbed her hand and led her to his truck.

"They arrived at Sam's, and after walking in his house they found Jake sitting on the sofa staring out into space as he sat there quietly. Paul squeezed Bella's hand softly and nodded his head towards Jake silently telling her to go to him so he could explain all that she missed the night before, while he went to join Sam who was in the kitchen with Emily to tell them that Bella accepted the imprint, which he was excited to tell them.

"Jake," Bella said softly as she sat down next to him trying to get his attention. Jake slowly moved his head in her direction and stared at her. Bella noticed his swollen red eyes as though he had been crying. "Jake," she said more anxiously suddenly realizing that she had missed more than she thought she had. Jake gave her a sad smile and reached for one of her hands and held it lightly between both of his large warm ones.

"We need to talk Bells," Jake said in a raspy voice as he stared at their intertwined hands.

"What is it, Jake?" Bella asked sadly knowing Jake well enough to know it had to be dire for him to look and act the way he was. Jake sighed.

"Will you walk with me to the beach, there is so much I need to tell you Bells, and we need the privacy of the beach to talk," he said softly. Bella looked at Paul as Paul nodded to her letting her know it would be okay. But Paul knew he'd be following them just in case she needed him, but would stay out of sight giving them the illusion of privacy. Bella looked back at Jake and nodded in agreement.

She stood to her feet pulling Jake along with her as they left the house and walked to the beach side by side. Once there Jake pulled her to the piece of driftwood where they had always sat and talked while he helped her get over Edward who broke her heart.

He sat her down on the log and sat next to her. Jake was still holding her hand placing it in his lap and looked down at them once again and sighed, "where to begin," he said softly as he sighed again.

"How about the beginning, Jake," Bella prompted. Jake looked down at her and nodded.

"It seems Dad wanted me to be the best chief, and the best alpha that had ever lived. He wanted this so badly that he did things that…well, let's just say that he would lower himself to murder if he had to," Jake began. Bella nodded her head as she interrupted Jake's story.

"Yes…I know…he tried to kill me, Jake…after he told Charlie that I was his daughter. Why would he say that Jake, why?" Bella bellowed. "I thought he loved me," she continued softly. Jake raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles and then held them once again in his lap.

"I know Bells, but let me get through all this first, okay?" Jake asked. Bella nodded and let him continue.

"It seems when we were born our mother lost a lot of blood. The Doctor couldn't contain it, so she died. Leaving you and me to the defenses of our father, Billy," he said. Bella stiffened next to Jake and he felt it. He looked at Bella and wrapped his arms around her afraid she would flee in hearing what he had just said, and she needed to hear it all before she ran away.

"Yes, Bella we are siblings. Not just brother and sister, but we are twins," he said holding her close. Bella sat quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. She knew she heard Billy say the words, but she didn't know if she believed it or not, but now with Jake saying it, it kind of made it more real for her, and not only was she Jake's sister, but she was his twin…which kind of made sense to her now that she thought about it. It at least explains why they were so close from the very beginning.

"How…I mean, how did I wind up with Charlie?" Bella asked not looking at Jake, but out at sea. Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess he worked out a plan with Charlie and Renée and they took you with them. It seems you were born first, and in our culture the first born child born to the chief of our tribe takes up the seat as chieftain once the chief retires. There had never been a woman chief before and that frightened Billy, so he did what he thought was best," Jake said explaining all he knew of becoming chief and what Billy did about changing the birth records and so on.

"He just gave me away because I was female instead of male? I can't believe this…he went through all that trouble to make sure a male sat on the seat as chieftain on the tribe?" Bella screamed breaking Jake's hold and began to pace in front of him. She then stopped and faced Jake as she thought of something.

"Why didn't he just change the time of our birth and make you older instead of going through all that trouble?" Bella asked. Jake looked at her and for the first time his lips spread into a grin and he began to laugh loudly through tears and disbelief. Bella just stood there and watched him thinking he had surely lost his mind.

"Jake," Bella said as she knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers, so very worried about him.

"Oh Bells," he laughed. "I bet Billy wished he had thought of that," he said still laughing hard and loud. "That dumb fucker gave his life so I could be chief. All the things he has done and went through. All the fighting with Charlie and the Council, and if he would have thought to just change the times on our birth records he could have solved all his problems," he laughed as his laughter turned to tears.

Bella wrapped her arms around Jake and held him in her arms as he cried for his father. Bella thought about how stupid it was of Billy to not think of the simple solution to his problem by simply changing his children's time of birth.

She was sure that he thought of this problem as being bigger than it needed to be. It also made her sad, that if he would have thought of this solution she could have been in his life and been a part of Jake's life, and as she thought about that she began to get pissed even more than before.

She felt unwanted, even as a newborn babe she was cast aside, but then she remembered what Jake had said. Billy had lost his life so Jake could be chief. What did that mean? So she asked.

"Jake, you said your father lost his life so you could be chief. What did you mean lost his life?" Bella asked once Jake began to settle down. Jake pulled away from Bella and wiped away his tears and sighed.

"Billy's dead Bells," Jake said sadly.

"What! How?" she asked confused. He was fine when they were at the house, sure he had a bump on his head from hitting the floor, but he seemed alright to her…better than okay even.

"Our mom came and got him," Jake said. Bella looked at him in shock.

"What! Jake your mom has been dead for over eighteen years. You're not making any sense Jake," Bella told him.

"I know Bells, just let me explain okay?" Bella nodded her head for him to explain and he did. "While we were at the clinic in the examination room, the door locked on its own," Jake started. He didn't want to add to Bella's hurt by telling her Billy was still trying to get him to find her and finish what he could not do, and that was kill his sister, which he denied to do anyway, so he left that part out.

"I tried to open it, but it was no use it wouldn't budge. When I turned around to face Billy…Mom was standing there beside his bed. She said that the Great Spirit had sent her there to collect Dad's soul. She said he had done enough damage to our world. She said it was time for Billy to join the spirit world to release our tribe from the curse that Billy had brought upon us," Jake explained to a shocked Bella.

Jake explained everything that Billy had done leading up to him trying to get Charlie to send Bella away and the incident that occurred at the Swan/Clearwater house yesterday. Bella sat in the sand as she took in all that Jake told her especially that Sarah was her mother as well, something that never really clicked until Jake had said something about it. Shocked would have been an understatement to what Bella was feeling.

She understood all Jake had told her, but she still couldn't get over why he didn't just change the time period of their births. It didn't make any sense, unless it was meant to be this way, she thought. Why else wouldn't someone; whether that be Billy, Renée or even Charlie have thought of doing this. It had to be what was meant to be, and only the Gods would know the why of it. Maybe she was supposed to live with Charlie for some reason, a reason she probably would never find out about.

Now she had to deal with Charlie if he made it through the night, which she was sure he had otherwise someone would have informed her that he had not. She wanted to get back to Paul and go check on her dad.

The one thing that kept reeling through her mind was that Charlie evidently wanted her or he wouldn't have agreed, and took her and raised her as his own daughter. The only thing she was having trouble with was why he never told her. She knew there had to be a reason and that reason probably had to do with Billy, she just hoped he'd tell her the truth once she confronted him with it.

Bella got up from the sand and sat next to Jake and laid her head on his shoulder as Jake leaned his head down to rest on top of Bella's.

"Twins, huh," she said to Jake not moving. "We look nothing alike, Jake" Bella said in a joking kind of way. Jake chuckled, as he turned his head and kissed the top of her head.

"Fraternal twins, Bells, considering we are male and female," he replied. Bella raised her head and looked at Jake.

"I'm older…so there," she said sticking out her tongue at him. He laughed and shook his head and grabbed Bella into a huge hug.

"I love you Bells, I guess I know now why you kept refusing me as your boyfriend as I realize now that the love I felt for you was one of a sibling. I've done something myself that I am very much ashamed of Bells, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," Jake said truthfully. Bella thought about it for a few seconds then replied.

"We've both been through a lot in the last few months, Jake so why don't we put all this behind us and start anew. But this time we'll be brother and sister as well as best friends. What do you think Jake, do you think we could handle that?" Bella asked.

Jake smiled that beautiful smile of his and nodded. He stood up bringing Bella with him and swung them both around while holding Bella in his arms. He placed her back on her feet and replied.

"Let's get you back to your mate sis, before he comes looking for us," Jake said happily taking Bella hand in his, and began walking back to Sam's house.

* * *

Okay, one more left, let me know what you think...thanks for reading and for the reviews...bigg huggs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Not With Her**

**Beta/advisor/proof reader: Maria Vilson**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Paul watched from the edge of the woods as Jake and Bella had their talk, but he wasn't about to tell her that, even though he knew Jake knew he was there, and when their talk was finished he ran back to Sam's and paced his living room waiting for their return.

Paul was anxiously waiting for Bella when she finally did returned to Sam's. She could feel how jumpy Paul was as they entered the house so she walked directly into his arms. He quickly pulled Bella into his warm arms, and he immediately buried his nose into her hair and breathed in her scent calming him instantly.

Sam had already made up his mind that he was going to sit Jake down when he and Bella returned to have that talk he had been planning to do for what seemed like forever, and today was that day.

Jake needed to know what's involved in being an imprint, not only for the one who was imprinted on, but for the one who imprinted. Sam had waited too long to have this talk with Jake, and it was long overdue.

"Should we leave to see how Charlie is doing?" Jake asked both Paul and Bella.

"Not you Jake, we need to talk. I've put this off for long enough," Sam said.

"Can't it wait until after we check on Charlie?" Jake asked anxiously.

"No, it can't. There are things you need to know, and we're having this talk today!" Sam said in his strong alpha voice.

"It's okay, Jake stay and have your talk with Sam. Paul and I will go check on Charlie; we'll see you later," Bella replied as Paul led Bella out of the house and to his truck.

Once Paul and Bella were settled in the truck and on their way to the hospital Bella asked Paul if he was okay. She knew Paul was anxious about her leaving Sam's with Jake to have their talk and wanted to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine now babe, I just hated being away from you, and my wolf was a little bit anxious about you leaving with another male. I don't think he understands that you and Jake are siblings after all he and I've been through with the baby alpha up till now. So I fought him back, but I have to say that he was more than a little relieved once we saw you enter the house in one piece," Paul said giving Bella a smirk. Bella looked over at Paul and shook her head.

"You followed us didn't you?" Bella said as a matter of fact instead of a question. Paul chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I did, but I had to know that you were okay. I knew you needed to talk to Jake about all that had happened. I wasn't as worried about you being with Jake as I was about how you were going to take all he had to tell you. I know you're good with weird, but you're my imprint and I had to make sure you were alright," Paul told her as he reached over and took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

"I understand Paul, really I do. I know that with me being your imprint that there will be times that you will do stupid things from time to time," Bella jested with a grin on her face. Paul looked over at her with a shocked expression.

"Stupid!? If making sure you're safe is stupid then yeah, I'm stupid," he said. Bella laughed and patted his hand to reassure him, that all was well.

Paul dropped her hand and wrapped his arm around Bella's back and pulled her to him so she was flush up against his side and kissed the top of her head lingering there for a few seconds as he took in her scent. "I love you, babe," Paul whispered.

Bella smiled, laying her head against his shoulder, "I love you too, Paul," she said as they drove the rest of the distance to the hospital sated comfortably in their relationship.

Once at the hospital, Paul and Bella walked hand in hand as they made their way to the I.C.U. section. After talking to the nurse at the desk they were happily calmed to find out that Charlie had made it through the night and had been moved to his own room.

After getting directions, Paul led Bella to his room. Bella was a bit nervous at what she would find. Although he had made it through the night she still didn't know if he would be conscious or not, and if he was conscious she was worried he would be upset when he saw her after all that had happened.

He probably will remember that she was in the room when all the drama with Billy went down, and would be afraid how she was going to take it. She didn't think it would be a good thing for him to be so upset so soon after he awoke from his injury?" she thought.

"Paul, I don't want to upset him if he's awake," Bella said as she pulled herself and Paul to a stop just outside his room.

"What are you talking about babe, why would he be upset in seeing you?" Paul asked worried for his imprint.

"Well, with all the lies, and me now knowing about how he isn't my biological father and all, he may be worried with how I'm taking all this," Bella told him. Paul shook his head.

"Bella, sweetheart, Charlie loves you whether you're his biological daughter or not, to him you're still his daughter. Don't worry about Charlie, he'll be just fine…you'll see babe," Paul encouraged. Bella nodded her head and let Paul pull her into Charlie's room.

When they entered they found Sue sitting on the side of Charlie's bed holding one of his hands whispering softly to him. When Charlie saw Bella he smiled and held out one of his arms for her to come to him. Bella smiled as happy tears streamed down her face relieved that Charlie was going to be alright.

"Dad," she cried running over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as Charlie held her close to him. "Thank god you're going to be okay," Bella cried.

"I am okay, Bells," Charlie said as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"I was so scared Dad," Bella said as she pulled away and wiped the tears from her face. Paul came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her to help comfort her. Charlie looked at Paul and smiled figuring that they were finally together.

"So you've accepted the imprint huh Bells?" Charlie asked in a rough voice from being out of it for the last twenty-four hours and recently awakened. Bella and Paul simultaneously nodded in answer to his question.

"Yes, I've talked to Emily, Sam's imprint and Paul and I have talked as well, and I see no reason not to accept him. We're good together," she said looking up at Paul and giving him a smile that he returned.

"You don't need to worry about her Charlie, I'll take good care of her for you," Paul said not looking away from Bella. Her smile widened as she hugged him and then turned so her back was to Paul's chest with his arms still wrapped around her.

"You better son, or I'll find you, shoot you and bury you were no one will ever find you," Charlie threatened. Even though he looked less threating lying in the hospital bed weak from being shot just the day before, and the fact that Paul was a wolf and would be hard to kill in any fashion, the threat carried weight.

"Charlie!" Sue exclaimed berating him for his childish comment. Charlie laughed, but groaned at the pain he felt in doing so.

"Easy there big guy," Paul said patting Charlie on his shoulder. "You don't want to tear out those stiches," he continued.

"I'm fine," he said looking at Bella with a sad expression as he thought back to the day before and realized that she knew he wasn't her real father. He wondered if anyone told her the truth of what he had kept secret from her for her whole life.

"Sue can you and Paul excuse Bella and myself for a few minutes? I need to have a private talk with Bella," he explained. Sue turned to look at Paul and Bella as she nodded her head and moved from the side of Charlie's bed. Paul kissed Bella on top of her head and followed Sue out of the room.

They both stayed close to Charlie's room just in case they were needed. Bella walked around the bed and took Sue's previous seat as she also took his hand in hers. Bella sighed knowing what was coming.

"So, I take it you heard what Billy said before…well…you know," Charlie said softly. Bella nodded her head before speaking.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to think at the time, and with the entire calamity going on afterwards, well, I don't know," Bella told him and then continued. "Jake and I had a talk this morning. He cleared up everything, you know…the why's and the truth's of the matter," Bella told him as she fiddled with his fingers. Charlie nodded his head.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way, Bells. I've wanted to tell you for some time, but Billy always came up with a reliable reason as to why it wasn't the right time. I now realize that he was manipulating me, and to tell the truth I think I knew it even back then, but I was so afraid. I was so afraid of losing you Bells," he said as his voice broke, but still continued.

"I had already lost you once when your mother…well, Renée took you away. I couldn't fight to keep you without the whole story coming out, and she knew it, so I had to let her go…let her take you from me. That was the worst day of my life up until now," Charlie said looking down at his hand as Bella played with his fingers nervously.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. If I could change things I would," Charlie said softly. Bella looked up at Charlie and gave him a sad smile.

"I just wished you'd told me is all. Nothing has changed Dad. You raised me, and you're the only Father I've ever known. I did always wonder why Mom treated me so differently…well, differently than the other mothers did their own kids," Bella told him.

"Treated you differently, what are you talking about Bells?" Charlie asked, wondering what Renée had done now. He had always known his ex-wife was a little flighty, but if she had done something to upset or hurt Bella he was ready to get on a plane and go to her and settle his grievances with her.

"It's nothing really, it's just that she always made sure I stayed out of the sun and away from tanning beds, she made sure I had sunscreen on before going out of the house and made me carry a tube with me in case I needed to reapply," Bella explained. Charlie chuckled thinking that it sounded just like her.

"She would also make sure I kept my hair bleached out. I stayed a blonde until I moved back here with you. I've always known I was more tanned than the two of you, but I really didn't think much of it with living in Arizona with the sun and all, I just figured it was the sun that tanned me," Bella continued.

"But what really bothered me more than anything was how Mom would make me wear those damn colored contacts. Most of the time I ran around with lavender color eyes, which were freaky by the way. She used to tell me it was the style, but it made me feel as if she was embarrassed to be seen with me always trying to change me into someone I wasn't, someone she wanted me to be…not good on the ole ego Dad believe me, but it all makes sense now. She was trying to hide my true heritage all those years," Bella finally said.

"That was wrong of her Bells, I'm sorry, I wish I could have been there for you," Charlie said. Bella shook her head trying to let him know that it was in the past, but then she wondered if Charlie knew what happened after the incident last night. She wondered if Charlie knew that Billy was dead.

"Dad, did Sue tell you about what happened after you were taken to the hospital last night?" she asked. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, honey she did. I'm sorry for Jake's loss, but…no one really knew how much Billy had changed after giving you up, Bells. He was okay while you were away with your mother, but after you returned he was so afraid that with you being here, that you could somehow change all he worked so hard for in bringing Jake to his statues as chief, and alpha of the pack that he just lost it. But I hope you know there was no way I was going to let him hurt you Bells," Charlie expressed meaningfully. Bella nodded.

"I know Dad, I guess I should feel grief for Billy's death, but to tell you the truth…I don't. He was going to kill me…what kind of father does that?" she said sadly. She knew she had thought and said this many times, but she couldn't comprehend a father trying to do something that heinous.

"He wasn't in his right mind Bells. He hasn't been for quite some time," Charlie explained.

"I feel sorry for Jake though, he was so upset this morning during our conversation," Bella told him. Charlie nodded his head with a sad expression as well.

"Jake will miss his father, but he'll get through this. He has you and the pack, and he has me and Sue as well. We'll all see that he gets through this," Charlie said as he slumped further into his pillow.

"You need your rest, Dad I'll come back later to see you, and I'll send Sue back to be with you," Bella told Charlie who only nodded his head slightly almost asleep again. Bella got up and kissed Charlie on his forehead, but before she could get away Charlie grabbed her hand.

"Are we good Bells?" he asked with a worried expression. Bella smiled.

"Yeah, Dad we'll talk more later when you're feeling better, but yeah, we're good. I love you, Dad," Bella told him.

"I love you too honey," Charlie softly said with a sigh and then dozed off to sleep. Bella softly stroked his hair from his forehead and smiled down at her dad after kissing him one last time on his head she then made her way from his room.

Paul gathered her into his arms and Bella buried her face into his chest and told Sue he's asleep, and that she told Charlie that Sue would be there when he woke up. Sue smiled and gave Paul and Bella a hug and went back into her husband's room as Paul walked his mate down the corridor and out of the hospital.

After climbing back into his truck he asked Bella if she was alright, and she answered that she was fine. He never asked her what was said, because he heard every word with his wolf hearing. He figured if she wanted to talk about it she would, but for now he would just be there for her if she needed him.

He drove them both back to his house and they sat on his sofa discussing their future plans, one being that Bella would move into his house and go to school in Forks and take some online courses to make up for what she would be missing in Seattle.

They discussed many things that day, and spent the rest of it in Paul's room making love. Paul was in his element and couldn't believe his luck. After all he had done this past year he felt so lucky that Bella accepted him. He had never been this happy in his life, and thanked the Gods for bring Bella into his life.

Sam finally talked to Jake about how imprinting worked and Jake felt like an ass for his part in keeping Paul and Bella apart. Charlie was released from the hospital a week later and he and Bella sat down and talked out everything, ending with Bella being upset that he kept all he had from her, but finally telling him she understood.

Renée and Phil got pregnant after all the years she had tried and had a son they called Ryan, and Renée being the selfish person she was stopped calling Bella. She knew that Bella had found out that she wasn't her biological mother and thought since Bella knew, that her responsibilities to her were finished.

Bella tried to call her from time to time, but she always found reasons to get off the phone and never asked Bella how she was doing…ever. After a while Bella stopped trying to contact Renée and thought of her as a lost cause.

Jake and Bella worked through their differences and became very close after a while. In fact they were so close that they often finished each other's sentences at times. Paul had a little trouble trying to understand their relationship.

He had never seen siblings who acted the way they did, but he knew they were just that, siblings and nothing romantic would ever come from it. He knew Bella needed Jake in her life, and with the imprint he as well as his wolf wanted her happy and Jake made her happy so that was the end of that.

Jake did indeed take up the role as chieftain of the tribe once he was past his grief for his dad. The pack along with most of the people from the tribe helped him with this sadness, and let him know he was loved.

Old Quil sat down with him and explained that what Billy had done was wrong, but he had faith that his dad taught him well, and he knew he was quite capable of running the tribe. Of course Jake told him that Bella was older than he was and it was her place to be chief, which Old Quil argued as his father did that no woman had ever sat on the seat as chief. Jake argued the point with the older council member and told him he needed to talk to his sister before he agreed to anything.

Jake talked to Bella about her taking her rightful place as chief, but she wanted no part in it. She said that too much had happened due to this very argument, and she wanted no part of it. So after arguing with her for some time, Jake decided someone had to take up the seat as chief so he agreed it would be him.

There was a great bonfire after the crowning of their new Chief Jacob Ephraim Black, and the whole tribe took enjoyment in it. It was the biggest and best bonfire ever held on La Push, it even got the presses attention. Jake made front page news in many papers across the state.

The pack grew closer, and after a year or so Jake also took up his role as alpha with Sam's blessings. And as Billy had hoped Jake did indeed become one of the best chieftains and alphas that ever lived.

Jake moved back into the home where he had lived his entire life. He remodeled it to his liking with the help of the pack and their imprints, and when he finally found his own imprint they lived there together.

Paul asked Bella to marry him two years later to which she said yes. They had a small wedding on the beach and they couldn't have been happier.

After Bella graduated she began teaching at the tribal school there on La Push and shortly after, Bella gave Paul a son who they named Charles Jacob Lahote. Paul was in his element and was the best father ever, he even surprised Charlie.

Within time the entire pack imprinted which was a miracle in itself. It was thought that imprinting was rare, but it seems that the Great Spirit had other ideas. Or the pack was doing something right, they didn't know which, and began to multiply.

Jared and Kim alone had five children of their own, with Embry and his mate Angela who was a good friend of Bella's from Forks running a close second with four. Even Leah and her mate Thomas spawned three of their own which Charlie and Sue reveled in.

They were the proud grandparents of five counting Seth and Sharon's son Harrison Avery Clearwater and they were on top of the world. Three of the five were boys which Charlie had already broken in by taking them all fishing with Paul and Seth's help that is.

Life was good on the Reservation, and with the Cullen's not living in Forks any longer the vampires that showed themselves around the Reservation became fewer and fewer, giving the protectors more time to spend with their families.

Paul and Bella were happy and lived their lives to the fullest. Yes, life was good on the Reservation and they hoped it would stay that way.

The End

* * *

Thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews as well as all the support you've all shown during the posting of this story...they've meant so much...a very special thank you to my Beta Maria Vilson for all her hard work for putting all she had into this story braving through sickness and injury, you totally rock and I would be lost without your help.

And after saying the previous I've learned last night that my beta has a lot going on in her real life right now and can't beta for me for a while, (sniff). I do understand, and wish her only the best. Although we will keep in touch I will miss talking and listening to her ideas.

So I am in dire need of a Beta now...so if anyone out there is interested in taking this poor writer on as Beta for a few months please let me know, it would be greatly appreciated...bigg huggs

I'm working on a couple more stories that are Jake and Bella stories and I'll start posting them when they are finished, I hope you will all give them a look see when I've posted them...

Let me know what you thought of this little story, it is much appreciated, bigg huggs. Peggy


End file.
